Entrega especial de Navidad
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto Navideño: Bajo el Muérdago" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme el amor. (AU) Kagome, siendo obligada por sus amigas, participa en un concurso en el cual resulta ganadora y donde el premio es pasar una semana en la finca privada del famoso Inuyasha. ¿Surgirá el amor entre los dos? ¿O el deseo los consumirá extinguiéndose después?
1. Capitulo I

Hola gente hermosa! :D traigo otra historia mas, por la epoca navideña, aunque de hecho ya pasó navidad...

No publiqué antes porque entre tanto ajetreo entre examenes finales y las fiestas (con todo lo que eso conlleva... ya saben, la visita de familiares y todo el asunto...) no me dejaron mucho tiempo libre de escribir.. por lo pronto voy a tratar poner todo de mi para actualizar super pronto... :)

Les dejó el primer capitulo y espero les guste... espero con ansias sus reviews! :) puse todo de mi, como cada vez que escribo algo, quizás no esté del todo bien, pero espero que sean compasivos conmigo y no me lo critiquen demasiado, después de todo le puse todo mi cariño a esta historia! xD

Tambien le super agradezco a Nina Parker que me ayudó siendo mi beta para esta historia! :D No me canso de agradecerte hermosa, me ayudaste mucho con tus pequeñas sugerencias...

* * *

><p><em><strong>disclaimer: <strong>ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome, o el resto de los personajes conocidos (como Sango, Miroku, Shippo, etc) me pertenecen, la historia es totalmente mia! ciertos personajes secundarios si son de mi __creación._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entrega especial de Navidad<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, como era usual en el centro de Tokio. Cuatro chicas de preparatoria caminaban entre la multitud apresuradas y con sonrisas gigantes pegadas en el rostro. Bueno, todas excepto una.

—¿Por qué me hicieron venir? —reclamó una de las muchachas, de largo cabello negro azabache— Ya les dije que ese concurso no me importa en lo absoluto— repitió por enésima vez ese día, mientras era arrastrada entre la multitud por sus amigas.

—¡No seas tan aguafiestas, esto será divertido! —exclamó emocionada una de ellas.

—¿Te imaginas si alguna de nosotras llega a ganar? —preguntó con un tono de ensoñación en la voz otra de las chicas_._

—Sería la gloria —dijo la tercera, siendo detenida de golpe por un hombre alto y de contextura fuerte, en la puerta de un alto edificio.

—¡Venimos para entregar los formularios del concurso de la revista "InStyle"! —se excusó sorprendida y nerviosa por el tamaño de esa persona.

—Por favor, haga la fila —respondió amablemente el hombre.

—¿Que fila? —susurró girándose.

Se sorprendió al ver que toda la gente que habían esquivado en la calle estaban haciendo una enorme fila para ingresar al edificio.

Las otras tres la miraban expectantes. Ella rió nerviosa.

—Creo que tenemos que hacer la fila —explicó molesta.

—¡No, Eri! —reclamó enfadada la muchacha de cabello largo— ¡No quiero perder toda mi tarde haciendo fila por un estúpido concurso que no me interesa!

—Calma, Kagome. Te aseguro que avanzará más rápido de lo que crees.

—!No! ¡Yo me voy!

—Espera por favor —le rogó una de ellas abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarla ir.

—Suéltame Ayumi, no pienso quedarme aquí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes —gritaba intentando soltarse del abrazo de su amiga.

—Siempre preocupada por tus calificaciones, no cambiaste para nada —se rió el hombre que estaba en la puerta.

Kagome dejó de forcejear y le lanzó una mirada asesina, ¿quién se creía que era?

El hombre, se sacó las oscuras gafas que escondían sus ojos y le regaló una sonrisa. A la muchacha casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas de la sorpresa.

—¿Takashi? —preguntó insegura.

—Que bien que aun te acuerdas de mí, Higurashi —dijo sonriéndole— Apenas te reconocí, has crecido mucho, si no fueran por tus gritos no lo habría hecho —se burló.

Ella se sonrojó, avergonzada de su comportamiento unos segundos atrás. Sus amigas la miraban con curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaba? Estaban perdidas.

—Lo siento… —susurró sin saber que más decir.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Me alegra que no descuides tus estudios, si no me equivoco estas próxima a presentar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así es.

—Bien —miró disimuladamente a su alrededor— Pasen, no quiero que pierdan tiempo en esto si prometen que van a ir a estudiar mucho luego —dijo abriéndoles la puerta.

Todas asintieron enérgicamente, antes de correr emocionadas hacia el interior.

—Fujioka, cúbreme por favor —habló el hombre a través de la cucaracha, entrando junto con las chicas.

—Perdona la molestia —le dijo Kagome apenada, caminando a su lado.

Aquello le recordaba a su niñez, cuando ese hombre la acompañaba a la escuela.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. De todas maneras, hay cientos de chicas que se inscribirán también, será difícil para ustedes ganar.

—Lo sé, es una estupidez. Pero ellas están emocionadas con esto —se rió mirando con cariño a sus locas amigas, esos días no durarían mucho tiempo más, y deseaba con todo su corazón poder disfrutarlos hasta el final.

—Ya veo. Procura disfrutar lo más que puedas tu tiempo en el colegio, con el correr del tiempo son uno de los recuerdos que más se atesoran.

—Sí, lo sé.

No dijeron nada más, el hombre guio a las chicas hacia un mostrador donde cinco mujeres recibían las solicitudes. Realmente parecía una tarea pesada atender a tanta gente. Pobre de ellas.

Al salir del edificio, no se cansaron de agradecer al hombre por el enorme favor que les había hecho.

—No es nada chicas. Ahora a casa, a estudiar —les guiñó un ojo, divertido.

—Ojala nos visites pronto, Takashi —le dijo Kagome, dándole un corto abrazo.

Él le besó la cabeza.

—Realmente te convertiste en una mujer hecha y derecha, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ella asintió sintiéndose nostálgica y se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba con sus amigas en dirección a la estación de trenes.

—¡Eso fue fantástico! —exclamó emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

—Esta noche no podré dormir de la emoción.

—Pero los resultados recién estarán en dos semanas…

—Eso no importa, pensar que podré pasar Navidad con Inuyasha no me dejará dormir en absoluto.

—Si, como digas —respondió escéptica.

—No me digas que a ti no te hace ilusión, vivir como un famoso por una semana debe ser genial. Encima no es solo eso, ¡sino vivir bajo el mismo techo que Inuyasha por una semana! E ir a esa increíble fiesta de navidad… de solo pensarlo mi corazón se acelera.

—No me malinterpretes, me gusta Inuyasha pero eso de vivir expuesta públicamente como una celebridad no me agrada, aparte de que prefiero pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Por eso no quería participar en ese concurso.

De todas maneras suspiró aliviada, con esa cantidad de gente participando era casi imposible que fuera seleccionada. No quería destruir las ilusiones de sus amigas, pero esa era la verdad, así que no se preocuparía por ello. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente.

* * *

><p>Las dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerras de ojos, en realidad casi nunca tenia noción de la hora o el día debido a que se pasaba todo su tiempo libre estudiando. Fueron sus amigas las que le recordaron que la lista de pre-seleccionadas se daría a conocer esa tarde.<p>

—Tenemos que estar juntas las cuatro como ese día en que fuimos a presentar nuestras planillas.

—Estoy ocupada, esta tarde iré a la biblioteca —respondió sin interés.

—No seas mala —le gritó al borde del llanto, todos los otros estudiantes las miraron atentos y eso la puso nerviosa, odiaba ser el centro de atención— ¡Kagome es mala amiga! Mala, mala, mala —repetía gimoteando.

—Bien, bien. Iré con ustedes, pero deja de hacer escándalo —exclamó avergonzada tratando de hacerla callar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Ella simplemente asintió, sintiéndose que acababa de sellar su pacto de muerte. Su amiga dio un grito emocionado, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola sin aire y llamando la atención de todos una vez más. Mierda.

* * *

><p>Estaban tomando un café en una linda cafetería cercana a la escuela, parecía que todo el mundo se estuviera ralentizando en espera del resultado del dichoso concurso. El noticiero no dejaba de anunciar que en breve tendrían la lista de chicas pre-seleccionadas.<p>

Se podía sentir en el ambiente esa tensión y expectativa que en cierto modo lo incomodaba. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá donde estaba sentada e intentó prestarle toda su atención a los apuntes que estaba leyendo.

_—Ya tenemos los resultados —anunció emocionada la mujer del noticiero— Ahora en vivo desde el salón de actos del Shangri-La Hotel, tenemos al representante de Inuyasha._

_—Muchas gracias por la espera. —dijo un hombre de traje parado encima de un escenario con una enorme pantalla detrás—Tenemos el agrado de informar la lista de las tres candidatas que tendrán la oportunidad de ganarse un lugar como nuestra invitada de lujo y que se hospedará una semana completa en la finca privada de Inuyasha._

_Un sonido de redoblantes puso a la gente expectante._

_—La primera seleccionada es…—abrió un sobre dorado, con una tarjeta dentro— Rumiko Nakamura —en la pantalla de detrás de él apareció una foto de la chica—, dieciséis años, estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria. ¡Felicidades!_

_La gente aplaudió._

_—Nuestra segunda candidata es Sakura Yoshida, dieciséis años, estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria. ¡Felicidades! —dijo repitiendo el proceso._

La expectativa creció de golpe, ahora solo quedaba lugar para una chica más. De los cientos de muchachas inscriptas, solo una tenía la posibilidad de entrar, todo el mundo se sentó en el borde de sus sillas, conteniendo la respiración en espera del último nombre.

_—Y ahora… nuestra última candidata es…— el redoblante empezó a sonar, todo el mundo tomó_ _una bocana de aire antes de aguantar la respiración, los nervios y la tensión de sentían en el aire —La señorita —abrió el sobre, leyendo el nombre escrito en la tarjeta— Kagome Higurashi, dieciocho años, estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria. ¡Felicidades nena, eres la última candidata! —guiñó un ojo a la cámara._

_Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos, el hombre se bajó del escenario, en la pantalla quedó la foto de Kagome, a la que pronto se le unieron las de las otras dos candidatas. Se podían ver todos los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas iluminar el escenario._

_—Bien, eso fue todo. ¡Wow! Eso sí que me mantuvo en vilo— se rió la mujer del noticiero —Ahora en otras noticias…_

La muchacha estaba enfrascada en su lectura, sin saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una de sus amigas gritó a la vez que se paraba, haciendo tambalear la mesa y seguidamente la abrazó mientras chillaba. No entendía que estaba pasando.

—¡Ganaste Kagome, ganaste! —repetía histérica.

Su mirada voló directamente al televisor, donde una foto suya abarcaba toda la pantalla, la sangre en sus venas se congeló y se puso pálida. El hombre que hablaba le mandó felicitaciones mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

De repente se sintió mareada, y el grito de "hurra" de sus amigas llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor, que pronto la rodearon felicitándola y pidiéndoles autógrafos o que se tomaran una fotografía juntos, como si fuera una verdadera celebridad.

—Me quiero ir —susurró sujetándose a la mesa para no caerse.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Todos háganse a un lado, déjenla respirar —escuchó gritar a una mujer, antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

><p>Se despertó sin saber dónde se encontraba, enseguida vio a sus amigas acercarse a ellas.<p>

—¿Estas bien? —preguntaron preocupadas.

—Creo que si… ¿Qué pasó? —de algún modo sentía que todo había sido un mal sueño.

—Te desmayaste, creo que quizás fue la emoción por enterarte que eres candidata —chilló contenta una de sus amigas.

¡Oh, no! Entonces no había sido un sueño, todo el peso de la realidad la abrumó.

¿Qué sucedía con ella? Cientos de chicas matarían por estar en su lugar.

No era que le desagradara Inuyasha ni nada por el estilo, solo que no le gustaba llamar la atención, y aquello seguramente le daría sus 5 segundos de fama, no era demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para no querer saber nada al respecto.

—Debo irme a casa. Tengo que hablar con mi familia —dijo de pronto, incorporándose del sofá donde estaba recostada.

—Espera linda, acabas de despertarte. Me preocuparé por ti si te vas así, mejor esperemos a que recuperes un poco el color. Toma te traje un chocolate caliente —dijo una mujer entrada en años acercándose a ella con una taza humeante en sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —susurró apenada.

—Mi nombre es Kaede, soy la dueña de la cafetería. Te trajimos a la sala del personal, aquí nadie te molestará así que puedes quedarte un poco más —le sonrió amablemente.

Aquella mujer respondió a las preguntas que quería formular pero que no sabía cómo hacer. Simpatizó con ella de inmediato. Charlaron un poco más, y Kaede esquivó hábilmente el que alguien más volviera a mencionar lo del concurso.

—Creo que ya recuperaste el color en las mejillas. Si lo deseas ya puedes irte, puedo hacer que uno de mis empleados te acompañe hasta tu casa si quieres…

—¡Oh, no! En realidad le estoy muy agradecida por su hospitalidad, y no quiero abusarme de su amabilidad —le respondió sinceramente— De todos modos estoy bien, así que no hace falta.

—Nosotras la acompañaremos a casa, no se preocupe —intervino una de las chicas que la acompañaban.

—Ah bien. Entonces me quedo más tranquila, las acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Bien, adiós. Muchas gracias por todo —agradeció Kagome.

—Ojala te elijan a ti —le susurró la anciana, sorprendiéndola— Sé que no te gusta la idea de participar, pero pienso que serias un excelente cambio en la vida de Inuyasha.

La forma en la que habló fue como si lo conociera, como si supiera exactamente que ella era capaz de hacer algo por él. No lo entendía en realidad, era una sensación rara.

—Me esforzaré —prometió, regalándole una sonrisa agradecida.

* * *

><p>Estaban próximas al templo que pertenecía a la familia Higurashi cuando se percataron de que éste se encontraba repleto de periodistas. Kagome empalideció por segunda vez ese día.<p>

—Oh, por Dios. Esto no puede seguir así —le reprochó una de sus amigas.

—Vamos, párate derecha y sonríe a la cámara —le indicó otra de ellas— No digas nada, solo camina y sigue sonriendo.

Todas pusieron sus mejores caras mientras se adentraban en los terrenos de la casa, siendo cegadas por las luces de las cámaras. Kagome agradeció en silencio el que sus amigas actuaran como sus custodios personales y mantuvieran al margen a los reporteros.

—Takashi… —suspiró cuando el hombre se les unió a mitad del camino hacia la puerta de la casa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudarte a ti y a tu familia, por supuesto —le sonrió— Creo que la visita llegó antes de lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?

El hombre se puso enfrente de ella, y con su sola presencia intimidaba a los reporteros, que les abrieron el camino más rápidamente.

La casa estaba rodeado de personal de seguridad, para que ninguna persona no deseada pudiera entrar en ella.

Una vez dentro abrazó fuertemente a su familia, disculpándose una y otra vez por las molestias que estaba causándole a todos.

—Calma hija, no es tu culpa —intentó calmarla su madre.

—Pero mamá…

—No —la interrumpió— Ya te dije que no es tu culpa. Y felicidades, por cierto —le cambió de tema— Estas feliz por haber salido seleccionada, ¿verdad? Me alegro mucho por ti.

Al ver a su madre tan feliz por ella no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad porque ella no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto.

—Sí, es genial. Estoy muy muy muy feliz— mintió.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero se nos dio instrucciones de permanecer aquí toda la noche— habló Takashi— No se preocupen, solo es por seguridad de toda la familia —aclaró ante la cara de sorpresa de las personas allí reunidas.

—Ah, bien…—dijo el abuelo de la joven— En ese caso, querida ¿podrías prepararles algo caliente de comer a estos buenos hombres? Hace frío por la noche, y no queremos ser malos anfitriones, ¿cierto?

—Enseguida —respondió contenta— Chicas, ¿se quedan a cenar? —preguntó dirigiéndose a las amigas de su hija.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

—Si no es molestia, nos gustaría quedarnos —susurró una de ellas finalmente.

Kagome preparó té para todos. Luego tanto ella como sus amigas ayudaron a su madre a preparar la cena. La cocina nunca había estado tan atareada.

Todos estaban apretados en la mesa, mientras contaban diversas anécdotas de vida y reían divertidos. De algún modo aquello parecía como una reunión de viejos amigos, aunque la mayoría de las personas allí reunidas eran desconocidos para la familia.

El personal de seguridad agradeció profundamente la comida tan caliente y deliciosa. Finalmente dos de los hombres escoltaron a las colegialas hasta sus respectivas casas, llevándolas en un auto negro de vidrios polarizados.

Hasta esas horas de la noche no se veían reporteros por los alrededores, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. No es que fuesen peligrosos de todas maneras, pero querían proteger la privacidad de la familia y de sus allegados tanto como fuera posible.

—Estoy muerta —suspiró cansada, cuando al fin pudo tomar un baño y meterse en cama.

Aquel día había sido una locura total. Había tenido que procesar mucha información muy de repente, y ahora en la soledad y tranquilidad de su habitación finalmente podía pensar bien en lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Antes de quedarse dormida llegó a la determinación de que vivir como una famosa rica no tenía por qué ser tan malo y que conocer a Inuyasha seria genial, él era un gran cantante, y que fuera increíblemente apuesto no era más que un simple extra en la situación. Por primera vez en el día sonrió ilusionada con lo que le podría deparar el destino más adelante.


	2. Capitulo II

Hola hermosos míos!

Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que el 2015 sea un año lleno de bendiciones :)

Quería actualizar ayer, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo xD ajajajajaa ya saben... la celebración de año nuevo me dejó exhausta, pero aquí estoy! :D les traje capitulo nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten! y me dejen reviews dándome sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias.

**Capítulo 2:**

La familia desayunaba cuando Takashi terminó su turno de vigilancia, ante la insistencia del cabeza de familia se sentó a desayunar con ellos.

—Esta noche tú y las otras dos chicas seleccionadas cenaran con Inuyasha en el hotel Shangri-La, pasaré a recogerte cuando salgas de clases para llevarte allí— le comentó a la joven.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? — quiso saber.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar linda para cuando lo conozcas? Allí te peinaran y maquillaran —le guiñó el ojo divertido, provocando que se sonrojara— Y no te preocupes por la ropa, ya te compré un vestido para que uses esta noche, lo llevaré conmigo esta tarde.

—¿Qué? —gritó sorprendida, casi escupiéndole el desayuno en la cara— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo tengo ropa.

Él se rio.

—Quería hacerte un regalo, como disculpa por haberte dejado por tanto tiempo—dijo extendiendo la mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la de la joven— Por favor, acéptalo, me sentiré mal si no lo haces.

—Es un lindo gesto Kagome, no seas malagradecida —le susurró su madre.

—Pero…

—Por favor —insistió el hombre.

—Bien —gruñó molesta, suspiró y recompuso su expresión— Muchas gracias, Takashi. No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por tu regalo —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Se sentía mal porque él se gastara ese dinero en comprarle cosas. Ya vería el modo de recompensárselo.

* * *

><p>El día había sido el correr constantemente lejos de las cámaras que la seguían a donde quiera que fuera. ¿Qué podía tener de interesante la vida de una estudiante común y corriente? No es como si ya fuera famosa o algo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si las otras dos chicas no estarían igual de frustradas por no poder tener un día de clases normal.<p>

Takashi fue a buscarla, como había prometido, y enseguida llegaron al estacionamiento del hotel.

—Tu habitación es la 1503, el restaurant está en el último piso. Toma, empaqué tu pijama, artículos de aseo personal y ropa limpia —dijo sacando un pequeño bolso del portaequipajes del auto— Te pasaré a buscar mañana, pero si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme a cualquier hora y vendré enseguida, aquí está mi número— dijo extendiéndole un pequeño trozo de papel.

No entendía nada.

—Espera, espera… ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó confundida, abrazando su bolso.

—Vas a pasar la noche aquí, ¿no te lo había dicho?

—Nunca dijiste nada de eso, lo recordaría si fuese así.

—Error mío— se rio, subiéndose al auto.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? No me dejes sola —se quejó.

—Él te acompañará hasta tu habitación y se hará cargo de ti mientras estés aquí— dijo señalando a un hombre alto y de traje que estaba parado junto al ascensor del edificio.

¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? No lo había visto antes.

—Piensa en esto como en una pijamada. Conocerás a las otras participantes, y sé que quieres ganar y toda la cosa…. pero pórtate bien con ellas —se burló, poniendo en marcha el auto nuevamente y sin más se fue.

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, con el correr de los minutos estaba cada vez más nerviosa. A última hora se había decidido que cada una cenaría a solas con Inuyasha, así que le preocupaba quedarse sin temas de conversación, y ella era la última así que seguramente hasta eso él ya estaría cansado de hablar.<p>

Su curiosidad la impulsó a espiar un poco desde un rincón de la puerta, vio a Inuyasha inclinarse y besar la mano de la chica en un gesto galante antes de que ésta se retirara.

—Kagome —llamó la asistente de Inuyasha, haciéndola brincar de la sorpresa.

Se giró y la muchacha le sonrió, indicándole de que era su turno y que podía pasar. Con paso tembloroso y vacilante se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Hola… —susurró con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Buenas noches —le sonrió, parándose a recibirla— Por favor, toma asiento —le indicó, acomodándole la silla para que se sentara.

—Muchas gracias— respondió.

Creía que esos gestos de caballerosidad solo se veían en las películas, nunca esperó que nada menos que Inuyasha hiciera eso por ella. Él se sentó en frente de ella, lucía cansado y estuvo a punto de decírselo pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de hablar de más.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras— le sonrió, entregándole el menú.

—En realidad no tengo mucha hambre. Pero, ¿te molesta si pido postre? —preguntó tímida y sonriente.

Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Por supuesto— respondió con una traviesa sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

Un camarero se acercó a tomar su orden.

—Quiero la selección especial de postres —le pidió al camarero.

Éste se dispuso a marcharse cuando Inuyasha lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Yo quiero un mousse de queso mascarpone con crocante de coco y glasé de fresas, por favor.

El camarero lo miró extrañado un segundo, puesto que en toda la noche él no había pedido nada para comer.

—Sí, enseguida señor —dijo antes de marcharse.

—Vaya, pues me sorprendiste…—dije él de repente.

—¿Qué? —eso la había tomado por sorpresa— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—Las otras chicas pidieron solo ensalada, tú fuiste directa al postre —se rio divertido.

Eso la avergonzó, ¿qué pensaría de ella ahora?

—Debí haber pedido ensalada —susurró sin pensar, hablando consigo misma, haciendo reír aún más a Inuyasha.

—¡Oh, por dios no! Mas lechuga no, por favor —dijo entre carcajadas— En realidad, me gustan más las chicas que comen.

—Ah… bien…

No sabía que más decir, y empezó a jugar con el borde de su vestido.

—Espero no haberte incomodado. Es solo que me alegra saber de qué no todas las chicas comen solo pasto.

—Su orden —interrumpió el camarero, dejando sus respectivos platos.

—¡Oh, esto se ve delicioso! —exclamó contenta— ¡Son tan lindos que me da pena comerlos! —dijo refiriéndose a los cinco pequeños vasos con diferentes postres en miniatura que tenía delante de ella— El tuyo también se ve delicioso —comentó.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó acercándole una cuchara con un poco de su postre.

Ella asintió como una niña pequeña y comió de lo que él le ofrecía.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamó.

—¿Me das del tuyo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Yo te compartí del mío. ¡Que egoísta eres!

—Tú me lo ofreciste, nadie te obligó a que lo compartieras conmigo —dijo sacándole la lengua.

Él se rio, y ella una vez más se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía comportarse con tanta confianza con él? ¡Por Dios! era Inuyasha, no un chico cualquiera, debía corregir sus malos modales.

—Lo siento, puedes tomar un poco del mío si quieres —dijo esquivando su mirada.

—No importa, estoy bien. Come tranquila.

Lo miró a los ojos, y algo en ellos la tranquilizó.

El resto de la "cena" transcurrió tranquila y ambos se sorprendieron de lo bien que la estaban pasando juntos.

—Te ves cansado —comentó ella, no aguanto más y tuvo que mencionárselo.

—Ah sí, hoy fue un largo día —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello— Todo esto del concurso me tiene como loco de aquí para allá. Al fin estoy relajándome un poco.

—Te entiendo, desde que dieron la noticia ayer, mi vida se puso de cabeza y todo ha sido una locura desde entonces. No me puedo imaginar cómo debe ser para ti.

—Ha de ser más difícil para ti, yo ya me he acostumbrado a manejar a los reporteros y camarógrafos. Para ti debe ser complicado lidiar con ellos.

—¡Si, así es! Me saca de quicio que me sigan a donde sea que vaya.

Para ese entonces los platillos de postre estaban vacíos, y el comedor estaba solitario a excepción de ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, si seguimos aquí el personal del restaurant no podrá cerrar e ir a descansar —comentó la muchacha.

—Tienes razón, hemos sido muy desconsiderados con ellos. ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

Eso la incomodó un poco, él no intentaría hacer nada raro con ella ¿verdad?

—No, estoy bien, puedo ir sola —intentó excusarse cuando salían del restaurant rumbo al elevador.

—Por favor, insisto.

No sabía bien como rechazarlo, así que tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y ambos subieron al elevador con rumbo al piso número quince.

—Gracias por acompañarme —agradeció una vez estuvieron en la puerta de su habitación.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Kagome —dijo tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios— Que tengas buenas noches, velaré por tus sueños —le apretó levemente la mano.

Aquello le hizo reír ligeramente, ¿alguien como él podía decir cosas como esas tan fácilmente?

—El gusto fue mío. Espero que tengas buenas noches y descanses bien —le sonrió.

Él finalmente soltó su mano, y con pesar se giró rumbo al elevador para ir a su respectiva habitación.

* * *

><p>Al salir de la ducha se arropó en su pijama, y tomando una manta de la cama corrió las cortinas y se acurrucó en un sofá a contemplar la ciudad desde el ventanal de su habitación. Aquello era hermoso, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver la ciudad desde esa perspectiva, ver los autos, los edificios y las luces de las calles desde esa altura le hacían pensar que estaba en alguna especia de castillo de cristal donde todo era claro y brillante.<p>

Sin quererlo su mente rememoró el tiempo que había pasado con Inuyasha hasta hace un par de horas atrás, se envolvió aún más en la manta sintiéndose avergonzada y a la vez muy muy feliz.

Le sorprendía sentirse así, pues era algo que no habría pensado sentir cuando se enteró de que había sido seleccionada. El pensamiento de aquella sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro de Inuyasha la acompañó hasta que el sueño la venció y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Se despertó cuando alguien tocó a su puerta la mañana siguiente, la luz entraba a raudales a la habitación, iluminándolo todo. El dormir en el sofá quizás no fuera una buena idea, le dolía el cuello y la espalda.<p>

Alguien golpeó la puerta nuevamente, juntando toda la energía que tenia se dispuso a abrir.

—Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo la asistente de Inuyasha, entrando a la habitación— Vengo a avisarte que las otras concursantes y tú desayunaran con Inuyasha antes de irse, si necesitas peinado y maquillaje dime ahora así llamo a las estilistas.

Demasiada información para tan temprano en la mañana.

—No, no hace falta —dijo mientras se desperezaba y buscaba el bolso con su ropa.

—Está bien. Entonces, te veo en media hora en la puerta de la suite presidencial, no te retrases —dijo antes de marcharse.

Hago hizo clic en la cabeza de Kagome, y corrió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Espera —le gritó Kagome antes de perderla de vista por el pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo dándose vuelta de inmediato, asustada.

—Aún no se tu nombre… —le explicó avergonzada.

—Sango —le respondió sonriente antes de girarse y seguir caminando.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, Kagome pensaba en que podía ponerse, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo más practico seria usar simplemente su uniforme de la escuela, después de todo tenía que ir a clases luego.

* * *

><p>Llegó antes de la hora acordada a la suite que Sango le había indicado, ¿qué hacer? Indecisa llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien abriera.<p>

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días —susurró nerviosa.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió, tenía el torso desnudo y eso puso aún más nerviosa a Kagome, que desvió la mirada al piso.

—Buenos días, llegas temprano —correspondió al saludo.

—Sí, lo siento. Veo que estas ocupado, volveré más tarde —dijo girándose para alejarse.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas? —exclamó sujetándola de la muñeca antes de que se marchara— En este momento no podría estar más desocupado. Vamos, pasa —le soltó la muñeca y le abrió más la puerta para que pasara— Esperemos juntos a las demás chicas —le sugirió.

—Es… Está bien. Permiso —murmuró pasando al interior de la habitación.

Se sorprendió de lo grande que era.

—El comedor está allí —le indicó apuntando hacia la derecha— Siéntete cómoda, mi asistente vendrá enseguida con el desayuno. En un momento estoy contigo —dijo caminando hacia una puerta doble que se encontraba hacia la izquierda.

Se sentó en un taburete a esperar, Inuyasha apareció casi inmediatamente, poniéndose una camiseta antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—Me alegra volver a verte —le dijo.

—Ah, sí. A mí también —le sonrió, removiéndose nerviosa en su asiento— Tu habitación es muy linda, por cierto.

—Supongo… Es espaciosa y cómoda, aunque de todos modos no es que haya tenido el tiempo de disfrutarla. Ya te lo comenté anoche ¿recuerdas? De hecho, luego de dejarte en tu habitación volví aquí con más deseos de dormir que de seguir viviendo —dijo a modo de broma.

—Lo recuerdo. Pobre de ti —dijo riendo suavemente.

—¿Vas al colegio luego? —preguntó casualmente.

—Ah, sí. Perdón por no venir bien arreglada —dijo mirando su uniforme de preparatoria.

—¿Te dijeron alguna vez que te disculpas demasiado? —preguntó riendo.

—Lo sien… —él le dio una mirada significativa que la hizo callar— Bueno, elegí mi preparatoria porque me encantaba el uniforme —cambió el tema.

—Ah, ¿sí? Es lindo…—concordó.

* * *

><p>Takashi la llevaba de nuevo a su casa luego de clases. Durante el desayuno con las otras chicas les informaron que esa noche les comunicarían quien sería la elegida. Con el correr de los minutos estaba cada vez más ansiosa.<p>

Sakura era una chica divertida y extrovertida, parecía no tener vergüenza de nada. Rumiko era hermosa, amable y gentil. En comparación ella no tenía nada en especial que aportar, a veces la presencia de Inuyasha la ponía tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación decente que no terminara en trivialidades, y ni de cerca era divertida o linda como las otras dos. Estaba en clara desventaja, y sin embargo mantenía las esperanzas.

Se burló de sí misma, y de lo enojada que estaba al enterarse que era una de las tres seleccionadas. Que equivocada había estado respecto a todo, ahora esperaba ansiosa una llamada que podría cambiar su futuro.

—Takashi, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó casualmente mientras miraban televisión sentados en el sofá.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó ofendido.

Ella explotó en carcajadas. La ansiedad debía liberarse de algún modo, y ella cada vez exageraba más todo.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —él la miró confundido— Es decir, ¿no tienes un trabajo al que ir o una familia con la que estar o algo así? No quiero que pienses que te estoy echando o algo, solo que… —dudó sobre cómo expresarse— No entiendo porque sigues cuidando de mí.

—Te cuido porque quiero que estés a salvo mientras se desarrolla todo esta cosa del concurso —dijo acariciándole la cabeza— Y este es mi trabajo de todos modos, Inuyasha me contrató para que cuide de ti al igual que otras personas fueron contratadas para que cuidaran de Sakura y Rumiko.

—No lo sabía…

—Pues ahora lo sabes —le dijo dulcemente— Ahora quédate quieta que me pones nervioso a mí también —la reprendió.

A pesar de que estaban sentados mirando TV como si nada, Kagome no podía dejar de mover las piernas de los nervios que la invadían.

—Lo siento —se disculpó riendo— No puedo controlarlo.

El teléfono sonó y se quedó paralizada, el corazón se le detuvo y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Takashi se levantó a atender porque ella parecía no reaccionar.

—Es para ti…—susurró entregándole el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Kagome, soy Sango. Te tengo noticias…


	3. Capitulo III

Bueno, no me quiero extender mucho en la presentación! jajajaja Solo les quería agradecer a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus reviews! espero que la historia cumpla con sus expectativas, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Disfruten!

**Capítulo 3:**

El cuerpo le temblaba tanto que sentía como le castañeaban los dientes y apenas podía sostener el teléfono entre sus manos, apretó su mano fuerte alrededor de éste.

—Dime —murmuró.

Se mordió el dedo, dispuesta a aceptar lo que escucharía a continuación. No ganaría, de eso estaba segura.

—¡Felicidades! Pasaras una semana en la finca de Inuyasha. Le mandaremos tu itinerario a Takashi, como seguro esta semana tienes exámenes concéntrate en ellos y te veremos de nuevo el sábado por la tarde. Estoy ansiosa de conocerte mejor.

—¿Qué? —suspiró arrojando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Que ganaste —se rio Sango— Ahora ve a estudiar —le aconsejó antes de cortar.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta y el teléfono se le escapó de las manos, sin poder reaccionar todavía.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó temerosa su madre al verla en estado de catarsis.

—Gané —susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermano, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Gané —repitió— ¿Gané? Gané. Oh, por dios, gané. ¡Gané! —repetía una y otra vez cada vez más enérgica.

Empezó a saltar como loca por toda la casa, gritando eufórica. Su familia trataba de contenerla de que se subiera al techo a gritar o algo por el estilo.

—Tengo que llamar a Ayumi, Eri y Yuka —dijo, deteniéndose de pronto y corriendo a buscar el teléfono para llamar a sus amigas y avisarles las buenas noticias.

* * *

><p>Los exámenes habían pasado, y por algún milagro había logrado aprobar todos. Tres días habían sido más que suficientes para que olvidara todo lo que le había tomado semanas en memorizar. Pero, ¿a quién no le pasaría? Esos tres días habían sido estresantes, largos y cargados de emociones encontradas, eso cansaría a cualquier mortal lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidar todas las ecuaciones matemáticas.<p>

—¿Ahora que terminamos los exámenes saldremos a festejar? —preguntó Eri emocionada.

—No lo sé —meditó Kagome— Tengo que ir a preparar mi equipaje.

—Solo te vas una semana, tampoco es que tengas que empacar tanto —se burló Ayumi— Vamos Kagome, tomémoslo como una pequeña fiesta de despedida para ti.

—¿Qué no era que me iba solo una semana?

—Sí, pero es una excusa perfecta para celebrar, y que tengas que venir con nosotras— respondió sincera.

Las cuatro muchachas se rieron, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del colegio.

—Bien, iré con ustedes, pero Takashi tendrá que acompañarnos.

—Él no se te despegó ni por un momento desde que fuiste seleccionada —murmuró Yuka— por cierto, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Kagome— Quiero volver al café al que fuimos hace unos días, ¿podemos ir ahí?

—Seguro —asintieron en conformidad las demás.

Al llegar al pequeño café se acomodaron en el rincón más alejado, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la gente que reconocía a Kagome.

—Así que Takashi, ¿cierto? Es una larga historia… —dijo de pronto, mientras esperaban sus chocolates calientes— Takashi era un gran amigo de mi padre, cuando él murió Takashi se hizo cargo de nosotros por un tiempo… Nos cuidaba a mí y a Souta mientras mamá y el abuelo hacían su duelo en medio de todos los trámites que debían hacerse por el seguro, y eso…

El mozo les trajo sus chocolates calientes. Las chicas le agradecieron y se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que Kagome continuara con su historia.

—Le debo demasiado. Él fue la fuerza que necesitábamos para levantarnos del duro golpe que nos dio la vida en esa ocasión, de alguna manera es como un segundo padre para mí. Se volvió parte de la familia, pero cuando cumplí diez él tuvo que irse lejos por cuestiones de trabajo y no lo veía desde entonces, me sorprendió demasiado verlo ese día.

Yuka estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de su amiga.

—Perdón por hacerte acordar de cosas tan poco felices —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. De hecho me alegra que me arrastraran ese día con ustedes, si no hubiese sido por eso probablemente no lo habría vuelto a ver.

* * *

><p>Kaede le dio sus bendiciones luego de que le confiara el secreto de las buenas noticias.<p>

Le temblaban las manos mientras acomodaba la ropa dentro de su maleta, ¿debía vestir como lo hacía normalmente o debería preocuparse más por su aspecto y llevar ropa más presentable? Después de todo, lo más probable es que los reporteros y paparazis la acosaran las veinticuatro horas de los próximos siete días.

—Te llaman cariño —dijo su madre entrando a la habitación y pasándole el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Kagome, soy Sango.

—Ah, hola. ¿Cómo estás? Estoy armando mi maleta y me gustaría que me digas que clase de ropa debo llevar conmigo.

Sango rio del otro lado de la línea.

—Trae contigo lo que sea con lo que te sientas cómoda.

—Pero los paparazis… no quiero hacer quedar mal a Inuyasha teniendo a una invitada tan poco refinada consigo.

—No te preocupes por eso, nuestro equipo de asesores de imagen te vestirán cada vez que te presentes en público, o cada vez que quieras hacerlo. En cuanto a los paparazis, por más que lo intenten no podrán cruzar la seguridad de la finca de Inuyasha así que en casa podrás vestir como quieras.

Kagome suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias Sango, todo esto parece ser demasiado trabajo para ti.

—Es mi trabajo, y a pesar de todo disfruto haciéndolo, así que no te preocupes por ello. Solo llamaba para desearte buena suerte, te veré en casa mañana temprano. Espero que Inuyasha se comporte esta noche, pero en todo caso si te causa problemas me llamas, ¿ok?

—Está bien.

Se estaba llevando de maravilla con Sango, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si sería recíproco o si sólo la veía como un trabajo más que hacer.

Takashi llamó a la puerta.

—¿Estas lista? Debemos irnos dentro de poco si queremos llegar a tiempo —le dijo.

—Sí, ya casi termino —dijo sentándose encima de su maleta para poder cerrarla.

—¿Acaso piensas mudarte o escaparte de casa o algo por el estilo? —se burló Takashi ayudándola con su maleta.

—¡Oye! —le reprendió— Para los hombres es fácil porque siempre usan el mismo tipo de ropa.

Él simplemente se rio mientras metía el equipaje en el auto. Kagome revisó su bolso, verificando tener todo en su lugar. Luego se giró hacia su familia y corrió a abrazarlos.

—Los extrañaré mucho —confesó aguantando las lágrimas.

—Vamos, no llores. Solo te irás por una semana —le reprendió dulcemente su madre, limpiándole las lágrimas con cuidado— Diviértete mucho, y cuídate.

—Tráeme un autógrafo de Inuyasha, ¿sí? —le pidió su hermanito abrazándola fuerte y ocultándole su rostro lloroso.

—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

—Ten cuidado cariño —le dijo su abuelo, sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos— Si necesitas cualquier cosa llama a casa.

—Bien, entonces me voy.

Se subió al auto, y agitó enérgicamente su mano mientras se alejaban calle abajo.

—Promete que llamaras todos los días —le gritó su madre corriendo detrás del auto unos cuantos metros.

—Lo haré —le respondió con la voz quebrada.

Nunca había imaginado que despedirse de su familia sería tan difícil. Se iría solo una semana, no debía ser gran cosa, pero en el fondo sentía que después de ese corto viaje ya nada sería lo mismo, y a pesar de ello estaba tan emocionada por encontrarse de nuevo con Inuyasha que sus sentimientos la confundían.

El viaje se hizo en silencio, volvería a encontrarse con Inuyasha y las otras chicas en el hotel en el que había estado días atrás.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada junto a Inuyasha, en la parte trasera del auto, de camino a la finca que éste poseía en las afueras de la ciudad. No sabía de qué hablar con él, ¿dónde había quedado esa sensación de comodidad al hablar con él que había tenido la primera vez que se conocieron? Estaba demasiado nerviosa y temblaba a causa de ellos.<p>

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó él de pronto.

—¿Ah? No, estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Segura? Estas temblando —respondió mirándola con una expresión cansada en su rostro— Ten, toma mi abrigo.

Se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Gra… Gracias —susurró avergonzada.

El abrigo estaba tibio y tenía el aroma del muchacho, se arropó en ella mientras sentía como su cara se sonrojaba.

—¿Tu no tendrás frío?

—No te preocupes —respondió sonriéndole— Soy más resistente al frío que tú así que estaré bien.

—¡Oye! —se rió— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Qué no son todas las chicas más delicadas a los cambios de temperatura?

—Bueno, normalmente no soy como el resto de las chicas… —meditó comparándose con sus amigas y las otras chicas de su colegio— Pero es verdad que odio el frío, no lo aguanto —declaró abrazándose a sí misma en un gesto exagerado.

—Entiendo. Entonces, si aún tienes frío puedes acercarte más, podría abrazarte y así mantenernos calentitos los dos —dijo a modo de broma.

—¡Estás loco! —chilló sonrojada.

Él rió y ella lo imitó.

Ah… ahí estaba esa sensación de comodidad del primer día, pensó Kagome aliviada mientras bromeaban entre ellos.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —preguntó sintiéndose somnolienta.

—Solo un poco más, de hecho no queda tan lejos pero tuvimos que dar muchas vueltas para confundir a la prensa, ya sabes cómo es esto… —dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba por la ventanilla la oscura ruta siendo iluminada solo por los faros del auto.

—Entiendo… debe ser estresante tener que vivir así… —susurró mientras el sueño le nublaba la mente, no había podido dormir debido a la ansiedad y ahora el cuerpo le estaba pasando factura.

—¿Tienes sueño? Después de todo ya es bastante tarde.

—No, en absoluto —mintió irguiéndose en su asiento.

—Vamos, no seas terca, duerme un poco —le aconsejó— Prometo no hacerte nada indebido, te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos a la casa.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —susurró, pero su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El muchacho, con sumo cuidado, la acomodó en su regazo para que estuviera más cómoda.

—Tonta, te resististe hasta que no aguantaste más —susurró mientras la miraba dormir y acariciaba su cabello.

En algún momento del viaje él también se adormiló y se despertó sobresaltado cuando alguien lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Ya llegamos, señor —le avisó el chofer.

—Bien, gracias.

Se dio ligeros golpecitos en las mejillas para terminar de despertarse, vio a Kagome acurrucada en su regazo y le dio pena despertarla, así que tratando de no despertarla la cargó en brazos.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude? —se ofreció uno de los empleados que se había quedado despierto esperándolos.

—Estoy bien, la llevaré a su cuarto. Por favor encárgate del equipaje de la señorita.

—Enseguida, señor —declaró corriendo hacia el auto.

Inuyasha la llevó escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto que habían preparado especialmente para ella. La dejó con suavidad sobre el colchón y, luego de quitarle el abrigo y los zapatos, la arropó entre las mantas.

—Buenas noches —susurró antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Se despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió hundirse el colchón a sus costados.<p>

—Veo que al fin te despiertas —se rió la mujer de pie sobre la cama.

—¡Sango! —exclamó sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a despertarte, obvio. Baja a desayunar —dijo descendiendo de la cama y poniéndose sus zapatos.

La joven se deshizo de las mantas que la cubrían para descubrir que aún tenía la ropa de la noche anterior.

—¿Puedo ducharme primero? —preguntó.

—Supongo que sí, solo si lo haces rápido. Ya sabes, Inuyasha es algo gruñón por las mañanas y eso…

—En quince minutos estoy lista, lo prometo.

Sango se rió ligeramente poniéndose de pie.

—Está bien, en ese caso enviaré inmediatamente la ropa que preparamos para ti el día de hoy.

Kagome estuvo a punto de replicar pero Sango se escabulló de la habitación antes de que le diera tiempo a decir algo más.

En cuanto salió de la ducha una joven de más o menos su misma edad la esperaba en la habitación junto a una selección especial de ropa colgada de un perchero.

—Buenos días, soy Erika y seré tu asistente de vestuario. Hoy te tomaré las medidas y luego elegiremos lo que usaras hoy, si te parece bien. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Hola, soy Kagome, gusto en conocerte —atinó a responder.

Erika era una muchacha alta, rubia y de ojos azules. Kagome pensó que lo más probable era que se tratara de una extranjera.

—Con permiso —se disculpó Erika, pasándole la cinta por el pecho para tomar su medida.

La muchacha empezó a tomar las medidas de Kagome, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

—Bien, eso es todo —anunció anotando todo en una pequeña libreta— Ahora elegiremos lo que usaras hoy, será un día ajetreado y quiero que te veas bien, pero que sobre todo que estés cómoda.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente logró bajar, sin saber a dónde tenía que ir por cierto, se encontró con Inuyasha leyendo el periódico en el salón.<p>

—Buen día —saludó— Perdón por la tardanza, Erika me retuvo más tiempo del que habría querido.

—No importa. El desayuno está listo. ¿Vamos? —dijo incorporándose del sofá donde estaba sentado.

Ella asintió y lo siguió por un largo corredor que desembocaba en un amplio e iluminado comedor, donde la mesa estaba rebosante de frutas y pasteles.

—Sírvete lo que quieras —dijo Inuyasha, sentándose en una silla.

Kagome acercó una silla para sentarse cerca de él, dos jóvenes vestidas de mucama se acercaron a servirles.

—Té —dijo Inuyasha, continuando con la lectura del periódico.

—Yo quiero café, por favor —pidió Kagome tímidamente.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Inuyasha enfrascado en su lectura, y Kagome incomoda en su asiento sintiéndose ignorada.

—Ummm… ¿Podrías mostrarme los alrededores? —pidió tímidamente.

Inuyasha le lanzó una fugaz mirada, indiferente a ella.

—Hoy estoy ocupado, pero puedes pedírselo a alguna de las mucamas o a mi asistente.

—Oh… Está bien —murmuró, tomando un pequeño pastel de una bandeja.

¿Acaso estaba molesto? Le preocupó que estuviera enojado porque se había tardado mucho en bajar a desayunar.

—Inuyasha, ¿estas molesto por algo que hice? —preguntó dubitativa.

—No —expresó mientras se ponía de pie, cosa que la alarmó— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No, por nada —respondió apresurada, hundiéndose en su asiento.

—Bien, entonces me voy yendo. Te veo más tarde.

La dejó sola en el comedor, haciéndola sentir confundida y miserable, su pastel quedó a medio comer en su platillo, ya no tenía apetito de nada.

Sango entró en ese mismo instante.

—¿Terminaste el desayuno? —le preguntó animada, ella solo asintió con la cabeza— Bien, entonces sígueme, hoy tendrás un duro día de entrenamiento.

—Sango, ¿sabes si Inuyasha está enojado conmigo? ¿O si hay algo que le preocupe?

La aludida la miró confundida.

—No que yo sepa ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada en realidad, solo que se comporta algo frío y distante… no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Sabía que esto sucedería —gruño, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si ésta le doliera— No te preocupes por eso ahora, él es así siempre. Ahora, ven conmigo —dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia algún lugar de la casa.

* * *

><p>Estaba agotada. Todo el día había estado practicando como caminar con tacones, como presentarse ante la gente y desenvolverse entre periodistas, y sobre como posar para las cámaras. Sango y Erika le habían dado un curso acelerado de "como ser una famosa". Luego de eso un estilista llamado Jean Paul le había dado instrucciones sobre maquillaje y peinado, o más bien de como retocarse puesto que él la había arreglado. En cierto modo había sido divertido, pero ahora los pies le mataban y solo quería dormir.<p>

Se recostó en su mullida cama, y escuchaba música mientras miraba el techo. A pesar de que había tenido un día lleno de actividades no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Inuyasha no se estaba comportando como el chico que había conocido en Tokio, a pesar de que Sango le repetía que no se preocupara porque él era así siempre.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero se despertó sorprendida cuando sintió como alguien le masajeaba los pies.

—¿Inuyasha? —chilló, sorprendida de verlo en su habitación.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

—No hay problema, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sango me pidió que viniera a avisarte que la cena estaba lista, pero te encontré durmiendo con unos tacones increíblemente altos —explicó— No sé qué tan buena seas con esas armas asesinas, pero no creo que sea bueno que los uses todo el tiempo —dijo dejando su pie descalzo en el piso— Podrían salirte ampollas o algo por el estilo.

—Solo me los puse para la cena, apenas puedo caminar con ellos —dijo refregándose los ojos— ¡Oh, mierda! Olvidé que estaba maquillada.

Corrió hasta el espejo de su baño privado para verificar que efectivamente se le había corrido el delineador. Inuyasha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras la veía desesperada por arreglarse el maquillaje.

—¿Sabes que solo estaremos tú y yo en la cena? No es necesario que estés bien vestida y arreglada —le dijo con un tono de indiferencia en la voz.

Eso la dejó desconcertada, no sabía precisamente como reaccionar ante eso.

—Bien… —siseó molesta— Entonces, si me disculpas me cambiaré —le dijo empujándolo para sacarlo de su habitación.

Ella que se había esforzado al máximo para complacerlo ¡¿y ahora él le decía algo como eso!? Quizás estaba siendo irracional, pero que más daba, al fin y al cabo ella le era totalmente indiferente a él…

Se desmaquilló y se soltó el cabello, luego se vistió con su pijama y pantuflas y bajó al comedor arropada en su bata de dormir.

Inuyasha casi escupió su bebida al verla entrar vestida así.

—Veo que te lo tomaste muy en serio —bromeó— Pareces toda una señora… O mejor dicho toda una niña, ¿en serio las chicas de tu edad usan pantuflas de conejito?

—Pensé que habías dicho que me podía vestir como quisiera —siseó sin mirarlo— De hecho solo bajé a avisar que preferiría cenar en mi habitación, si no es mucha molestia.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, al igual que las mucamas que aguardaban con la comida dispuesta en un carrito.

—Se la llevaré de inmediato —dijo una de las mucamas recogiendo una de las bandejas.

—Puedo llevarla yo misma, no te preocupes —intervino Kagome quitándole el plato de entre las manos y saliendo del comedor.

Las mucamas se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, mientras Inuyasha miraba estupefacto como la muchacha se alejaba.

Su risa distendida invadió el salón, las mucamas lo miraron como si se acabara de volver loco, mientras él seguía riendo. Aquella muchacha era rara y totalmente impredecible. Se levantó de su lugar.

—Pues bien, creo que cenaré en el cuarto de Kagome —dijo, acercándose al carrito y tomando la bandeja con su comida antes de alejarse de ese lugar.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? En el tiempo que habían trabajado allí nunca había sucedido algo como eso. Sin saber qué hacer, simplemente se llevaron el carrito a la cocina, luego dejarían el postre en el cuarto de la señorita.

* * *

><p>Agradecía tener un cuarto tan espacioso, de hecho tenía una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en un rincón, que le venía perfecto para una cena privada.<p>

No tenía apetito, se sentía demasiado enojada y estúpida por su comportamiento como para comer algo. La cena se veía deliciosa, sería un desperdicio tener que tirarla, fue entonces que se percató de que no había traído ni siquiera una cuchara y se maldijo a sí misma nuevamente.

Inuyasha interrumpió en su habitación en ese momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te di permiso de entrar —masculló, mirándolo enojada.

—Eres la primera que me hecha de una habitación de mi propia casa —dijo calmadamente, sentándose frente a ella.

El que hubiese ignorado su comentario la molestó aún más.

—Toma, te traje los utensilios que olvidaste —le dijo.

Ella simplemente lo miró enfadada, casi no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de echarlo de nuevo de su habitación. De hecho estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había pasado en el comedor y no podía soportar tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Hice algo que te molestara? —le preguntó, mientras empezaba a comer.

Eso la descolocó, ¿qué le diría? La verdad es que la única que se había comportado como una idiota había sido ella. Agachó la mirada sin saber que contestar.

—Perdona si hice algo que te molestó —dijo Inuyasha— No soy bueno tratando con la gente, ¿sabes?

—Pero tienes que lidiar con fans y periodistas todo el tiempo, y siempre eres amable y genial con ellos —exclamó apresurada.

Él sonrió de lado, una sonrisa nostálgica o tal vez triste.

—No es lo mismo… El estar con ellos es básicamente actuar como se espera que lo haga una "estrella" —dijo haciendo unas comillas con los dedos en la última palabra— Es cansador tener que fingir ser otra persona todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que no soy para nada bueno con la gente… Lo más probable es que todos los que trabajen para mi me odien, pero que me soporten de todos modos solo porque les pago bien por su trabajo —suspiró desviando la mirada hacia algún lugar impreciso de la habitación.

Eso la dejó estupefacta, ¿en serio él se veía de esa manera tan negativa a sí mismo? No sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar ante tal confesión. Solo lo miró con detenimiento, su semblante lucía sombrío.


	4. Capitulo IV

Hola bellas mías! Traje otro capitulo para su deleite :D

Estoy esforzándome al máximo, paso noche y día escribiendo (? avanzo lento, pero es que siempre quiero que esté mejor de lo que es y tardo mucho en corregir o cambiar pequeñas cositas por aquí y por allá...

Solo para que sepan, voy por el capítulo 8, que si mis cálculos no salen mal quizás sea el ultimo o penúltimo, así que podríamos decir que vamos por la mitad de la historia! :D ya veré que pasa mas adelante.

Les mando mis agradecimientos por los reviews... especialmente a Mary y Joan que me dejaron uno en cada capitulo, se los agradezco mucho precios s! :3 me hacen muy feliz!

Y sin mas preámbulos... los dejo con el capitulo 4:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4:<span>**

Algo dentro suyo se movió y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no tuviera que poner ese rostro nunca más en su vida.

—Ah, ¿pero que estoy haciendo? —murmuró para sí mismo golpeándose en la frente— Lamento eso, en todo caso prometo portarme bien contigo de ahora en más —dijo dirigiéndose a ella mientras sonreía.

—No —murmuró con la voz quebrada— No quiero que tengas que fingir conmigo también.

Kagome alargó la mano y tomó la de Inuyasha, mientras éste la observaba con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

—No debí haber dicho nada de eso, es patético —siseó enojado consigo mismo mientras ocultaba su rostro debajo del flequillo.

Intentó apartar su mano de la de la joven sentada enfrente suyo, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Por favor, puedo aguantarlo. No quiero que tengas que fingir conmigo, no le diré nada a nadie, pero no actúes más mientras estés conmigo…

Inuyasha no entendía del todo que era lo que pretendía diciéndole todo eso, ella no lo entendía en absoluto, y por más de que tratara no podría hacerlo. Sintió el leve apretón de la mano de la chica en torno a la suya, e imitó el gesto. Si ella lo quería pues bien, que se abstuviera a las consecuencias que traía el lidiar con él, con el verdadero él.

—Bien —dijo con una mirada siniestra que le congeló la sangre en las venas a Kagome— Si eso es lo que deseas, que así sea.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se levantó de la silla y la arrastró consigo hasta la cama.

Tiró de las mantas hasta dejarlas caer en el piso, y seguidamente la tomó en brazos y la lanzó sobre el colchón.

—Espera… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó nerviosa, incorporándose en el colchón.

—Mostrándote al verdadero yo —respondió indiferente.

Inuyasha se deshizo de su sweater y camisa antes de gatear sobre la cama poniéndose sobre ella. La agarró de las muñecas y le puso los brazos sobre la cabeza antes de bajar la cabeza y lamerle el cuello.

Ella empezó a reír, dejándolo estupefacto.

—Eso hace cosquillas —explicó ante la mirada de sorpresa que él le lanzó— Pero… ya en serio, ¿qué haces? —añadió seria.

Él la miró sin entender, soltándole los brazos. Ella se incorporó dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros y lo observó detalladamente unos instantes.

—Éste no eres tú —le dijo señalándolo entero con la mirada— Sé que solo quieres hacerme asustar para que cambie de opinión, pero no lo haré —dijo antes de acostarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

Él también se acostó sobre la cama, a su lado, y con el antebrazo se cubrió la cara.

—No creo que sea buena idea —murmuró, la inseguridad estaba plasmada en su voz.

—¿Tan difícil es ser tú mismo? —se burló.

—Solo estarás aquí una semana, luego desaparecerás de mi vida, y no quiero que te lleves malos recuerdos de mí.

—No lo haré… Atesoraré cada recuerdo del verdadero Inuyasha —prometió buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Inuyasha volteó a mirarla sin saber que decir. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, determinado a arriesgarse por esa vez, a mostrarle su verdadero yo intencionalmente a alguien ajeno a su vida.

Se sentía como un "príncipe oscuro", ese personaje que era encantador con todos, pero que en el fondo era siniestro y malvado.

Se incorporó de la cama, y abrió la puerta de la habitación determinado a marcharse, pero se encontró con una de las mucamas que traía el postre.

—Ummm… perdón por molestar. Pensé que tal vez quisieran postre —tartamudeó nerviosa, mirando a todos lados, buscando el lugar más rápido para escapar.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono monótono antes de cerrar la puerta— Kagome, ¿quieres postre? —ofreció.

La mirada chocolate de la chica se encendió, delatándola. La cena había quedado totalmente olvidada y casi intacta en la mesa de la esquina, de todas maneras no tenía apetito, pero la visión de dos copas llenas de crema y fresas se hizo rugir el estómago.

—¿Te apetece comer en la cama? —preguntó él, acercándose con las copas— Oops… eso no sonó muy bien —comentó avergonzado sentándose a su lado.

—Está bien, entendí lo que quisiste decir —dijo luego de soltar una pequeña risita tonta, estiró los brazos para recibir su postre— ¡Esto es delicioso! —chilló luego de dar el primer bocado.

—Es cierto —coincidió él, devorando su postre.

* * *

><p>Sentía frío, se dio vuelta en busca de algo con lo que taparse y sintió algo duro y cálido bajo su tacto, fue entonces que se percató de que había alguien durmiendo a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y pestañeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.<p>

—Mierda —siseó.

Inuyasha dormía a su lado, las copas del postre estaban sobre el buró. Lo último que recordaba era que luego de comer se habían quedado hasta tarde charlando, Inuyasha era algo arisco pero en realidad sí era una persona amable, aun no entendía porque él decía que era tan mala persona. Tocó la piel del brazo masculino, estaba helada al igual que la de ella. Cuando había querido asustarla Inuyasha había tirado las mantas al suelo, se levantó en busca de alguna para abrigarlos.

En realidad no sabía si despertar a Inuyasha o si ella debería irse a dormir a algún otro lado, tampoco se sentía cómoda durmiendo con él. Pero, ¿qué opción tenía? Sería cruel despertarlo cuando se lo veía tan pacifico, y ella no conocía ninguna de las otras habitaciones, ¿qué pasaba si se metía en la habitación de alguien más?

Lo tapó a él y luego ella se acurrucó dándole la espalda y tapándose lo mejor que pudo. Él se removió entre sueños y la alcanzó para tirar de ella y rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

Ella ahogó un grito al percatarse de que él estaba dormido, se sonrojó y su cuerpo se olvidó del frío que había sentido cinco segundos atrás.

—¡Oh dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —pensó aterrada, tratando de alejarse de él.

No contó con que fuera tan fuerte y pesado, y no se pudo deshacer de sus brazos. Optó por calmarse y tratar de dormir. El pecho de Inuyasha le brindaba calidad y pronto ambos estuvieron tibios durmiendo bajo las mantas.

* * *

><p>El sol le pegaba en la cara, pesadamente abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar que claramente no era su habitación, bajó la mirada y se encontró con Kagome durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos, cosa que lo alarmó.<p>

—¡Oh rayos! —exclamó por reflejo, tapándose la boca inmediatamente.

Ella se removió un poco entre sueños pero no se despertó, él suspiró aliviado y con delicadeza sacó el brazo de debajo del pequeño cuerpo femenino y salió de la cama tratando de no despertarla. Hizo el camino hasta el corredor de puntillas, evitando hacer cualquier ruido y prácticamente sin respirar. Cuando salió de la habitación soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones y antes de que alguien lo viera allí corrió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya habían llegado a la ciudad, el auto las dejó en el centro comercial Omotesando Hills, un lugar donde estaban las más grandes e importantes tiendas. Ese día harían las compras de los regalos de navidad.<p>

Inuyasha siguió su camino en el auto, rumbo a una reunión con su representante y otra gente importante del medio. En realidad Kagome no entendía muy bien de que se trataría aquella reunión, para su suerte Sango la acompañaría ese día en su maratón de compras navideñas.

—Escuché que está hecho con cristales Swarovski —comentó Sango mientras Kagome observaba embelesada el árbol de navidad ubicado justo en medio del centro comercial.

—Es hermoso —susurró atónita.

—Si —coincidió— Cambiando de tema... ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—A donde quieras ir, yo no tengo la menor idea de qué comprar —respondió divertida.

—Bien, entonces empecemos por aquella tienda —exclamó señalando la tienda más grande y decorada— Inuyasha nos verá más tarde, él también tiene que comprar tu regalo —comentó mientras miraban ropa.

—No sé qué regalarle —confesó— ¿Qué le das a alguien que probablemente ya tiene de todo? —se preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa que le des estará bien para él —le contestó Sango— Estoy segura de que cualquier regalo tuyo lo hará feliz.

—Aun así quiero darle algo que le sea de utilidad —meditó.

Caminaron un poco más por las diferentes tiendas, hasta que Sango la detuvo enfrente de una joyería.

—Te voy a hacer un regalo —le dijo de una manera que le erizó las cabellos de la nuca a Kagome.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Sango la tomó del brazo y la metió a la tienda. El brillo del oro, la plata y los diamantes la cegó de inmediato.

—¿Te gusta alguna? —le preguntó Sango mientras ella miraba embobada las joyas.

—Todo es muy hermoso —susurró.

—Si necesitan algo, por favor avísenme —ofreció amablemente una de las dependientas.

—¿Te molesta si yo elijo algo para ti? —preguntó Sango.

Ella simplemente la miró sin comprender, todo era muy lindo pero extremadamente costoso. Se conformaba con solo ver aquella belleza.

—No es necesario —contestó— No te gastes tu dinero en esto, es demasiado caro —le murmuró nerviosa.

La muchacha de cabello castaño soltó una ligera sonrisa, antes de mostrarle una tarjeta de platino.

—Con esto puedo comprar lo que quiera —respondió orgullosa— Aunque técnicamente no lo pagaré yo sino Inuyasha —susurró para si misma— Este será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿bien? —dijo con una voz traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo— Señorita, quiero ver aquel collar —dijo dirigiéndose a la dependienta.

La mujer sacó del mostrador un enorme collar.

—Excelente elección —alagó— Este es un diseño exclusivo de Gregg Ruth & Co. Tiene exactamente 456 diamantes y 44 zafiros de Sri Lanka.

Kagome la miraba como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma, no sabía absolutamente nada de joyas, solo sabía que ese collar debía de ser horrorosamente costoso.

—Nos acaba de llegar. De hecho solo hay uno más como este en el mundo, y otro hecho con rubíes en lugar de zafiros, pero ambos se encuentran en Estados Unidos.

—¿Se lo puede probar? —preguntó Sango.

—Por supuesto —respondió la dependienta, sacando la joya de su caja.

Sango le dio un codazo a Kagome, quien se levantó el cabello para que le pusiera la joya. Al verse en el espejo, con aquella joya adornando su cuello casi llora de la emoción, era hermosa, a la vez sentía un increíble miedo de romperla. Se dio un pequeño vistazo antes de hacerle señas a la dependienta para que se la sacara.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Sango mientras la dependienta devolvía la joya a su caja de terciopelo.

—Sí —admitió incrédula de haberse puesto algo tan bello— Pero es demasiado…

—Lo llevamos— la interrumpió Sango.

—Pase por aquí por favor —le indicó la joven que las atendía, guiándolas hasta la caja registradora.

—¿Ni siquiera preguntaras cuando cuesta? —preguntó Kagome horrorizada cuando Sango pasó la tarjeta de crédito por la cinta magnética.

—No hace falta, esta tarjeta no tiene límites de compras.

—Pero… tú dijiste que Inuyasha es el que lo pagará. ¿Te parece bien cargar en su cuenta algo tan costoso?

—Eso no es nada. Créeme, se gastaría el dinero en cosas inútiles de todas formas.

—No —respondió firme.

Sango la miró confundida, con el recibo en la mano.

—No necesito algo como eso —explicó— No tendría oportunidad de usarlo de todos modos. Es decir, es enorme y demasiado fino para alguien como yo.

—Va perfecto contigo —le dijo dulcemente— Algo tan fino y hermoso debe ser usado por alguien que le haga honor, y tú eres perfecta para eso.

—Yo no… —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Basta, si yo lo digo es por algo —interrumpió— Necesitas joyas para el baile de navidad, Inuyasha no tiene nada que te pueda prestar y yo no tengo nada que combine contigo, así que por eso te lo compro… Por favor, acéptalo.

Kagome estaba algo escéptica al respecto, pero no dijo nada.

Al salir de la joyería se dirigieron a un Starbuck que tenía un pequeño patio interno con pequeñas mesas y sillones distribuidos alrededor de un árbol decorado con luces de colores y estrellas plateadas con escarcha.

—No conocía este lugar. Es hermoso —comentó, bebiendo del latte que le acababa de traer un mozo.

—Bueno, a este lugar no tienen acceso muchas personas, así que es normal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno… digamos que este patio es una especie de lugar VIP donde no entra cualquiera, a diferencia del resto del café. ¿No te pareció raro cuando vino alguien a tomar nuestra orden? Normalmente tienes que hacer fila para pedir algo.

—Tienes razón —se rió—Ahora entiendo porque está vacío aquí —murmuró mirando a su alrededor.

Se sorprendió cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Inuyasha, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué tomaras? Ahí viene el mozo —le advirtió Sango.

—Un frapuccino.

—¿Qué tal la reunión? —preguntó Kagome amablemente.

—Aburrida, como siempre —bufó dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa— ¿Después de esto tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos? —le preguntó a Sango.

—Así es.

Él simplemente gruñó. El mozo apareció con su bebida. Todos terminaron sus respectivos cafés en silencio.

—¡Bien, vamos entonces! —exclamó Sango animada, mientras salían del lugar.

* * *

><p>Kagome daba vueltas por el jardín, aun indecisa sobre el regalo perfecto para Inuyasha, el día anterior había comprado algo mientras estaban en la ciudad, pero no estaba en absoluto conforme con darle semejante cosa.<p>

—Si solo supiera un poco más sobre sus gustos —meditaba.

—Aquí estabas… —dijo un agitado Inuyasha acercándose corriendo en su dirección— Pensé que te habías perdido.

Inuyasha se detuvo delante de ella, pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto que se le hizo muy sensual a Kagome, quien se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Solo quería respirar algo de aire fresco —admitió, mirando el cielo.

—Aquí hace mucho frío, ¿vamos adentro? Hoy tengo el día libre así que puedo mostrarte la casa.

Era cierto, desde que había llegado allí dos días atrás, lo único que había conocido de la enorme mansión era su habitación, el recibidor, la sala y el comedor.

—Está bien —respondió animada, caminando junto a él al interior de la casa.

Se entretuvieron toda la tarde descubriendo cada rincón del enorme edificio.

Había un subsuelo, donde estaba el garaje con capacidad hasta para diez autos, Inuyasha tenía solo tres allí en ese momento, y también había una piscina climatizada, con un pequeño sauna.

En el primer piso estaba el recibidor con las escaleras en el fondo, detrás de las cuales había puerta que conducía a un cuarto de juegos equipado con una X-Box, una PlayStation y una Wii, y un increíble equipo de sonido e imagen, una mesa de billar y otra de hockey de mesa, además de muchos juegos de mesa. También estaban la sala de estar, el comedor y una cocina digna de restaurant, además de una amplia y confortable oficina, dos baños para los invitados y tres habitaciones con baño privado para los empleados que estaban permanentemente en la casa.

Pasaron de largo por el segundo piso, pero Inuyasha le explicó que allí estaban las habitaciones, dos grandes que ocupaban ellos, y otras cuatro un poco más pequeñas destinadas a las visitas. Contaba con una enorme sala vacía, que se usaba para reuniones sociales o fiestas, la cual desembocada en un balcón amoblado con sillones y mesas.

Finalmente, el tercer piso contaba con una pequeña sala de cine donde entraban alrededor de veinte personas, equipada con un bar y una máquina de palomitas de maíz, y en un rincón había una puerta cerrada con llave.

Ya anochecía cuando Inuyasha la guió hasta la última puerta.

—Nadie excepto yo puede subir aquí —advirtió deteniéndose delante de una puerta cerrada con un candado— ¿Prometes guardar el secreto? —preguntó sacando la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ella asintió, aguantando la respiración mientras él desechaba llave.

—Tapate los ojos —solicitó antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella obedeció, y él la guió lentamente y con cuidado por la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a una terraza desde donde se vislumbrada absolutamente todo el terreno.

—Puedes abrirlos —le susurró al oído.

Ella abrió los ojos, maravillándose con la vista. Incluso muy a lo lejos se podía apreciar un pequeño punto de luz que supuso sería la ciudad. El cielo lucía despejado y claro, con las estrellas brillando en el oscuro firmamento.

—Es hermoso —murmuró embelesada.

—Me gusta subir aquí a pensar y observar el cielo en noches como esta —confesó.

—Entiendo, de alguna manera estar aquí te da una sensación de paz —dijo, afirmando su cabeza en el hombre de Inuyasha.

Él se sorprendió de aquella actitud, pero no dijo nada, y se quedaron en silencio observando el paisaje hasta que el frío les obligó a entrar nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz, el día anterior había estado todo el día con Inuyasha, y había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más. Una brillante idea se le había ocurrido mientras estaba en la terraza con Inuyasha, ahora tenía mucho más claro lo que quería regalarle.<p>

—Sango, te estaba buscando —exclamó nada más ver a la mujer, corriendo en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ésta alarmada.

Kagome miró a todos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie alrededor que pudiera escucharlas.

—¿Puedes llevarme a la ciudad? —susurró, mirándola fijamente.

—¿A la ciudad? —preguntó confundida— ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahí?

—Quiero comprar unas cosas.

—Umm… Lo siento Kagome, ahora mismo estoy coordinando muchas cosas para la fiesta de navidad, y no tengo tiempo —respondió afligida— Ah, pero puedo hacerme un tiempo para llevarte mañana si quieres —se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de la otra muchacha.

—Está bien, no importa. No era nada importante de todos modos —respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego, dedicó gran parte de la mañana en investigar por internet sobre diseños de muebles.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto y ella ya tenía en claro lo que quería, y donde conseguirlo. Cuando entró al comedor se dio cuenta de que en la mesa había lugar para dos personas más, y se preguntó de quienes se podrían tratar.

Sango e Inuyasha conversaban animadamente, y ella se acercó con cuidado de no interrumpirlos.

—Inuyasha, ¿quiénes almorzaran con nosotros? —preguntó en un susurro luego de que Sango se retirara.

—Sango y Miroku —respondió simplemente.

—¿Quiénes? —repitió, confundida.

Bien, solo llevaba tres días allí, pero nunca Sango los había acompañado a comer ¿por qué? Y, ¿quién era ese tal Miroku?

—Sango y Miroku —repitió— Ya conoces a Sango, es mi asistente personal, y Miroku es mi representante, no lo conoces personalmente pero estoy seguro de que lo viste en la tele el día que dieron los resultados de las finalistas.

Kagome se quedó en silencio, tratando de hacer memoria, en realidad no había estado prestando atención en ese momento. A los pocos segundos entraron la mujer y el hombre, a quien reconoció enseguida.

—Claro, es el hombre que me guiñó el ojo en la televisión —pensó, parándose como un resorte a darle la bienvenida al recién llegado.

—Ah… pero mira que tenemos aquí —murmuró el hombre acercándose a ella— Es más bonita en persona —dijo mientras tomaba un mechón del largo cabello negro para olisquearlo, poniendo nerviosa e incomoda a la joven— Dígame señorita, ¿no quisiera tener un hijo conmigo? —susurró coqueto.

Kagome quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar?

Antes de que pudiera pensar quisiera, el puño de Inuyasha cayó con brusquedad en la cabeza del hombre, y Sango le propinó una cachetada que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Basta ya, maldito pervertido —le reclamaron al unísono, molestos.

—Bueno, pasemos a la mesa, estoy famélica —dijo Sango molesta, caminando con la cabeza en alto y sin dirigirle ni la más mínima mirada a Miroku que se frotaba el chichón en su cabeza— Discúlpalo Kagome, es un imbécil, pero aun así es buena persona —le murmuró avergonzada a la joven una vez estuvieron sentadas.

Charlaron animadamente el resto del almuerzo.

Miroku era el supuesto prometido de Sango, aunque ésta lo negó rotundamente. Kagome pensó que hacían linda pareja, y se notaba que estaban enamorados, aunque Sango se negara a aceptarlo. De seguro querer a alguien tan mujeriego debía de ser difícil. No sabía si ella toleraría la inseguridad que traía el estar con alguien así, seguro se la pasaría pensando que en cada segundo en que no lo podía ver la estaría engañando.

Se abofeteó mentalmente cuando se percató de que le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo no era su caso, a ella no le gustaba nadie… cuando quiso reafirmarse esa premisa el rostro de Inuyasha se le vino a la mente y su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho que nunca había experimentado antes, eso la puso ansiosa y nerviosa.

Inuyasha había desaparecido unos minutos atrás. ¿A dónde habría ido?

—Bien, tengo que volver a la ciudad a terminar de hacer unas cosas. Nos vemos por la noche —se despidió Miroku.

—Espera, Miroku —lo detuvo Kagome cuando se percató de algo— ¿Te molestaría si voy contigo? Quiero ir de compras a la ciudad y Sango no puede llevarme.

Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Por mi está bien, pero creo que deberías pedirle permiso a tu niñera —le dijo en tono de burla dirigiendo su mirada a Sango.

Kagome la miró suplicante, y la mujer le dirigió una mirada gélida al hombre.

—Puedes ir —dijo en un tono alegre y amable, dirigido a la muchacha— En cuanto a ti, más te vale que no le pongas ni un solo dedo encima —amenazó al hombre.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo prometo —murmuró Miroku sudando frío, esa mujer daba miedo a veces.

—Gracias Sango —chilló emocionada la joven, mientras corría a darle un fugaz abrazo.


	5. Capitulo V

Hola gente hermosa! :3 actualizo de nuevo! espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura, y me dejen sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones al respecto!

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5:<span>**

Luego de que Miroku la dejara en la ciudad, Kagome corrió hasta la tienda que había visto en internet. Hizo la compra de inmediato y enseguida estuvo junto con el chofer del camión de entregas saliendo hacia la casa de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha había salido, quien sabe a dónde, por lo que le resultó bastante sencillo poder meter el regalo. Ahora solo necesitaba una llave, y Sango la ayudó a conseguirla.

—Muchas gracias, Sango. Te debo un enorme favor —exclamó emocionada una vez hubo terminado de arreglar los detalles del regalo— Estoy segura de que piensas que estoy loca por hacer esto, —susurró mirando con orgullo su adquisición— y es por eso que te estoy tan agradecida por haberme ayudado a pesar de eso.

—No fue nada —susurró apenada— En cuanto a eso, —dijo mirando el regalo recién armado— sinceramente no sé si sea de su gusto, pero espero que le guste.

* * *

><p>No podía esperar, quería dárselo de una sola vez. Aún faltaban un par de días para navidad, pero aun así estaba impaciente, y de todas maneras nada le aseguraba que Inuyasha lo viera antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de mostrárselo adecuadamente.<p>

Esa noche se esmeró más que nunca en lucir lo más linda posible, le pidió ayuda a Erika y a Jean Paul que aceptaron gustosos en vestirla y maquillarla, incluso estaba usando tacones, o como Inuyasha les decía: "armas asesinas". No pudo evitar reírse al recordar eso.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer luego de cenar? —le preguntó casualmente mientras esperaban el postre.

Se había vuelto adicta a los dulces que preparaba la cocinera de Inuyasha, estaba segura de que engordaría si seguía así.

—No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándola intensamente, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—Oh, por nada —respondió esquivando su mirada.

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios otra vez, acelerando el pulso de Kagome.

—En realidad, quiero mostrarte una cosa —dijo— ¿Puedes llevar contigo la llave de tu terraza privada?

Él parecía confundido, pero asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? —preguntó Sango traviesa.

—Nada —chilló Kagome alarmada.

—¿Será eso cierto? —preguntó Miroku— Tu rostro me dice otra cosa.

—Ya dije que no es nada —exclamó sonrojándose más.

—Eres tan tierna —murmuró la otra joven acariciándole la cabeza, cosa que provocó que todos se rieran divertidos.

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras subían los últimos escalones para llegar a la tercera planta. Caminaron hacia la puerta con candado, e Inuyasha sin saber que esperar de aquello deshizo llave.<p>

—Ahora es tu turno de taparte los ojos —dijo Kagome divertida, parándose en puntillas para cubrir los ojos del muchacho desde atrás.

—¡Tonta! —se burló Inuyasha, al subir el primer escalón se tuvo que echar para atrás porque los brazos de Kagome que tapaban sus ojos no le permitieron avanzar— ¿Cómo pretendes cubrirme los ojos desde atrás si eres mucho más baja que yo?

—¡Oye! —le reclamó molesta, golpeándolo en el brazo— Es tu culpa por ser tan alto —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De todas maneras por qué tanto misterio? Subamos así y ya está.

Kagome lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir el camino.

—¿Qué haces? —se quejó él.

—Se supone que es una sorpresa, debes cubrirte los ojos —explicó.

—Tan terca como siempre —murmuró cansado— Está bien, me cubriré los ojos —dijo llevándose las manos al rostro.

—No confío en ti —le dijo mirándolo sospechosamente.

Él estaba espiando a través de la rendija que se formaba entre sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? —suspiró cansado.

Ella se lo pensó un poco, ni siquiera tenía un pañuelo cerca que pudiera usar.

—Bien, si no queda otra alternativa —exclamó cansado— Sube —ordenó mientras se agachaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alarmada, observándolo sin entender.

—Que te subas —gruñó— Acabemos con esto de una vez. Tendrás que guiarme o nos caeremos los dos.

Ella alternó la mirada entre su rostro y su espalda, indecisa sobre qué hacer.

—Vamos, hazlo de una vez, estoy cansado y no me estás haciendo las cosas fácil —la apresuró.

—Bien, pero no te alteres —murmuró molestándose por su actitud.

Con lentitud subieron uno a uno los escalones que conducían a la azotea. Riéndose histéricos cuando él trastabillaba.

—Puedes abrir los ojos ahora —le susurró emocionada al oído, mientras alejaba sus manos de los ojos del muchacho.

Casi la tira de la impresión. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa, y su mentón cayó dejando su boca abierta.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en un tono monótono.

Inuyasha aflojó los brazos, y Kagome se deshizo de ellos y se paró sobre sus pies entaconados. Se puso en frente de él tratando se evaluar si aquello era bueno o malo, la sangre se le heló en las venas al pensar que no debería haber hecho aquello.

—Esto es… —no sabía cómo empezar— Pues veras, este es tu regalo de navidad —exclamó con la mejor voz de felicidad que pudo imitar, mientras señalaba con los brazos el enorme mueble ubicado en una esquina.

—Ah…

¡Oh, oh! Eso no sonaba en lo absoluto como algo bueno.

—Yo… Emmm… Pensé que se veía algo vacío cuando me trajiste aquí ayer, no tenías muebles ni nada, y pensé que sería genial que tuvieras algo en lo que ponerte cómodo cuando vinieras aquí —trató de justificar, poniéndose un poco histérica ante el silencio del muchacho.

Caminó decidida hasta el mueble, una especia de cama redonda con muchas almohadas.

—Está hecha de un material que soporta el sol, el viento y el agua, así que es perfecto para exteriores —explicó imitando a lo que le había dicho el vendedor— Mira, también tiene una capota, para cuando vengas en días soleados —dijo tirando de la misma, que se encontraba escondida detrás de los almohadones.

Él seguía sin reaccionar.

—Lo siento, no te gusta ¿verdad? —se disculpó angustiada— La devolveré mañana mismo, lo siento —repitió mientras sentía los ojos aguados y la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de aguantar la pena. Había violado la confianza de Inuyasha al entrar allí sin su permiso, seguro ahora la odiaría por aquello.

Él caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, acarició con sus manos la superficie del sofá. Luego, le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros.

—Está bien, no tienes que devolverla, me gusta —murmuró.

Ella no aguantó más, y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, quiso reprimirlo pero no pudo evitar sollozar. Él le mentía, no quería hacerla sentir mal y por eso le mentía, estaba segura de eso.

—No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo. Si no te gusta dilo —lo enfrentó.

—No, en serio me gusta —repitió, tomándola de la barbilla y levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos— No te miento.

Su llanto se detuvo de repente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó insegura, él sonrió.

—Sí, en serio —le confirmó, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares— Ya deja de llorar, te ves fea cuando lloras —se burló, en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

—Cállate —chilló dándole un codazo en las costillas y girándose para limpiarse el rostro.

Por alguna razón siempre que se maquillaba terminaba arruinándolo, solo esperaba no verse como un mapache después de llorar tan estúpidamente.

Inuyasha se recostó en el enorme sofá-cama redondo.

—Es cómodo —comentó sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que lo es, ese es el punto de haberlo comprado —se burló girándose a mirarlo y sacarle la lengua.

—Te comportas como una niña inmadura.

—¿Y qué?

Kagome levantó su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que la capota les impedía ver el cielo de aquella noche, así que se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para alcanzarla y bajarla. Cuando estaba acomodándola detrás de los almohadones Inuyasha tiró de ella para acostarla a su lado.

—Bueno, por mí no hay problema con eso. Pero… —murmuró él en contra de su cabello.

La muchacha se puso nerviosa por la repentina cercanía.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porque él empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se retorcía bajo sus manos.

—No, no, para —chillaba entre risas y respiraciones agitadas— Basta, no.

Intentaba empujarlo lejos, pero no podía, la risa le quitaba fuerzas. Él siguió haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que Kagome solo podía reírse en silencio debido a la falta de aire.

Ambos se quedaron acostados sobre el sofá, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—Gracias —dijo Inuyasha cuando su pulso y respiración volvieron a la normalidad, mientras se giraba a mirarla.

Sonreía sinceramente, con los ojos iluminados por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Kagome no pudo controlar su impulso a tiempo. Se acercó un poco a él y tirando de su sweater lo acercó a ella y lo besó.

Sí, ella misma no se lo podía creer. ¿Kagome Higurashi había dado el primer paso y había besado a un chico? O peor aún, no era un chico común y corriente, sino nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha Taisho.

Se alejó rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante, también sería un buen momento para que la secuestraran los ovnis en todo caso. Él la miraba sorprendido, sin saber que estaba pasando.

—Yo… yo… lo siento —dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo, y se incorporó inmediatamente— Por favor olvida lo que acabo de hacer —dijo dándole la espalda.

Se propuso marcharse lo más rápidamente posible de allí, cuando la cálida mano varonil se cerró en torno a su muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

Ella lo miró, él también parecía confundido, sin embargo jaló de ella provocando que cayera en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Suéltame —exigió avergonzada.

Inuyasha no respondió, y en cambio la tomó del mentón y levantó su rostro para besarla. Esta vez fue ella la sorprendida, y a pesar de los débiles golpes que intentó propinarle él no se alejó y al poco tiempo ella terminó por rendirse a sus deseos.

El beso fue tranquilo en un principio, cuando Kagome dejó de pelear y se dejó llevar se dieron muchos y pequeños besos. Luego, ella tímidamente le mordió el labio inferior, mientras él le succionaba el superior.

Inuyasha deslizó una de sus manos a la pequeña cintura de la joven acercándola más a él, mientras enredaba la otra en el largo y sedoso cabello de la chica.

Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando y cuando Inuyasha rozó su lengua en los labios de Kagome, ésta abrió la boca invitándolo a pasar a lo que él gustoso aceptó y recorrió con desenfreno la hilera de sus dientes y la curva de su paladar. Sus lenguas lucharon entre sí, enredándose entre ellas en una pelea para ver quien dominaba primero el territorio enemigo.

—Vaya que eres testaruda —murmuró Inuyasha separándose momentáneamente de su boca.

Seguidamente se acomodó sobre Kagome, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas femeninas para no aplastarla con su peso, y acto seguido tomó las finas muñecas de ella poniéndolas encima de su cabeza antes de volver a besarla.

Ya era tarde y por las noches refrescaba aún más, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sentía frío en aquel momento. Su sangre juvenil fluía rápida y espesa por sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones agitadas mezclándose y condensándose en pequeñas nubes de humo al chocar con el frío aire nocturno.

Kagome luchó para liberar sus muñecas, mientras Inuyasha las sujetaba con una mano y con la otra recorría lentamente su cuello desnudo. Él aflojó el agarre y cuando ella se vio liberada enroscó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Inuyasha, enterrando los dedos en su abundante cabellera plateada.

Inuyasha se separó, y se incorporó sentándose en la cama junta a ella. Kagome lo miró confundida.

—Lo siento, creo que nos dejamos llevar demasiado —explicó él, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

Ella se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose avergonzada y estúpida, seguramente él se sentía igual. Aquello no debería haber pasado, todo eso fue una equivocación.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo siento —confirmó.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó sorprendido— Yo soy el que debería disculparse, fui yo el que te besó.

—Solo después de que yo te besé primero —respondió burlona, en un intento por quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Entonces… ¿estamos a mano? es algo que los dos queríamos, y que solo pasó —reflexionó— ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? —preguntó preocupado.

—Por supuesto —confirmó sonriente, estirando su mano hacia él— ¿Amigos de nuevo?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso nos estamos reconciliando o algo por el estilo? —preguntó divertido— Amigos —confirmó, estrechando su mano con la de la muchacha sentada a su lado.

—Bien, hace frío aquí afuera. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha tenía razón, solo se habían dejado llevar por la situación, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir ese pesado dolor en el pecho. Se durmió abrazando su almohada mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.<p>

Al día siguiente hizo lo posible por no estar a solas con él, aún seguía herida y avergonzada por lo que había sucedido en la azotea. No sabía si algún día tendría el valor para subir allí de nuevo, aunque de todos modos no es que le quedara mucho tiempo de estadía en esa casa. Se sorprendía de lo cómoda que se sentía en ese lugar, casi como si hubiera crecido allí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —la enfrentó Inuyasha mientras ella se escondía en la sala de juegos.

—Nada, solo me dieron ganas de jugar al monopolio —respondió fingiendo desinterés.

—Eso no se puede jugar de a uno —exclamó.

—¿Cómo qué no? Así es mucho más divertido —dijo tirando los dados.

—Basta —gritó golpeando la mesa.

Ella lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Dime que te sucede —exigió enojado— Estuviste rara todo el día, y me estas evitando, no creas que no me doy cuenta.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —bufó molesta, caminando hacia la salida.

—Es por lo de anoche, ¿cierto?

Ella se congeló en su lugar, no habría pensado que él sacaría a relucir el tema.

—No —mintió.

—No me mientas —le pidió, acercándose a ella y girándola para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ya te dije que no es por eso —murmuró tratando de mantenerse firme.

Sin embargo su cuerpo y sus emociones la traicionaron, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo controlar los espasmos que dominaron sus piernas.

—Lo siento, no es nada —dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, preocupado por su reacción. ¿Qué le podía estar pasando como para que actuara de esa forma?

—¿Qué es? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó afligido.

—Nada —susurró con un hilo de voz mientras se frotaba los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas— No puedes hacer absolutamente nada.

Inuyasha se preocupó aún más, quizás había sido muy vanidoso de su parte pensar que ella estaba mal por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quizás tenía serios problemas en otro aspecto de su vida en el que él no podía interferir o ayudar a solucionar.

—Dime… —pidió con una voz tranquilizadora, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, dime que ocurre y qué puedo hacer para ayudar.

Los sollozos de Kagome aumentaron en intensidad, no quería escuchar eso, mucho menos con ese tono de voz, no creía poder soportar mucho más y sabía que pronto se quebraría y le confesaría todo. Todo se arruinaría si le decía lo que sentía, y no quería eso.

—Kagome… —llamó, tomándola del mentón y subiendo su rostro lloroso— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo.

Ella desvió la mirada de esos ojos ámbar, si los miraba no podría mentirle.

—Nada —insistió.

Él le limpió lentamente las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Dime que pasa… —repitió.

Se estaba comportando de una manera increíblemente paciente con ella. Su error fue mirarlo directamente a los ojos, fue allí que vio su preocupación y las defensas que se había esforzado en mantener se desmoronaron como por arte de magia.

—Me gustas —confesó con un hilo de voz— Lo de anoche no fue insignificante para mí, pero no quería decírtelo porque sabía que te alejarías de mí, y la amistad que formamos estos días se iría a la basura —dijo atropelladamente.

Bien, lo había dicho. Podía ir preparando su maleta para irse de allí en cuanto antes, ni en sueños él la aceptaría.

—Lo siento —se disculpó limpiándose el rostro mojado en lágrimas— No debería haber dicho eso.

—Bien —respondió sereno— Podemos hablar de ello tranquilamente más tarde.

Estaba confundida, ¿no la había rechazado? O al menos no lo había hecho directamente.

—Tienes que ir a cambiarte —le dijo él calmadamente— Erika y Jean Paul te ayudaran. Debemos ir a una entrevista en un par de horas —explicó ante la cara de confusión de la joven.

—¿Entrevista? —preguntó aterrada.

—Sí, una entrevista —confirmó, ella se puso pálida— No te preocupes, no te harán muchas preguntas, y Sango te preparará en el camino así que no habrá problemas.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo 6:**

Erika y Jean Paul habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo y se veía hermosa a pesar de que los ojos le habían quedado hinchados de tanto llorar. Incluso Inuyasha y Sango halagaron su atuendo.

Pero estar linda no le servía de nada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras se removía incomoda en su asiento, solo faltaban dos minutos para que estuvieran al aire y rogaba no hiperventilar o desmayarse en vivo.

Inuyasha tomó asiento a su lado, y le sostuvo la mano.

—Calma, lo harás bien —le susurró en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Kagome apretó su mano y trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma dando respiraciones largas y lentas.

—¡Hola hermosos! —saludó animada la reportera— Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo hoy, ¿bien? Cuento con ustedes —les dijo guiñándoles un ojo y acomodándose en el sofá enfrente del de ellos.

Los reflectores se prendieron, cegando a Kagome quien apretó aún más la mano del joven sentado a su lado. Empezó la cuenta regresiva.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la reportera mirando a la cámara— Hoy en el programa semanal de "InStyle" tenemos el agrado de presentarles a Inuyasha —la cámara se dirigió a él, quien sonrió y saludó con la mano— y la afortunada ganadora del concurso que organizó nuestra revista… la señorita Kagome.

La cámara se enfocó en ella, quien dudó por un segundo pero optó por seguir el ejemplo de Inuyasha y sonrió lo mejor que pudo agitando ligeramente su mano en señal de saludo.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos aquí hoy Nanami —agradeció Inuyasha educadamente.

—Me dijeron que tu gira empieza en unos pocos días más —comentó Nanami— ¿Cómo llevas los preparativos de tu más grande y extensa gira por todo Japón?

—Las cosas van viento en popa, por suerte no hay contratiempos hasta ahora. Estoy emocionado por comenzar, presiento que el año nuevo va a traerme muchas cosas buenas.

Kagome lo observaba embelesada, él parecía tan tranquilo y respondía de tal forma que hacía ver una entrevista demasiado simple. Aquello la tranquilizó.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó la reportera— Y, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? Kagome, me imagino que no debe ser fácil irte a vivir a una casa ajena.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa, se suponía que ella no iba a responder más que un par de preguntas sencillas y rutinarias, para las cuales ya tenía las respuestas armadas.

—Pues… —miró a Inuyasha en busca de ayuda, él solo la observó— No del todo —murmuró— De hecho me tratan muy bien y me siento muy a gusto.

—Eso es bueno —comentó la conductora.

—Incluso… —dijo Kagome inclinándose a Nanami, quien la imitó.

—¡Oh! ¡Un secreto! —exclamó emocionada.

—Si tengo oportunidad planeo quedarme allí por más tiempo del estipulado —bromeó la joven.

—¡Vaya! Tenemos a una chica atrevida aquí —sonrió— ¿Qué tienes para decir Inuyasha?

—Bueno, si me piden mi opinión… A mí no me molestaría tenerla como invitada un tiempo más —respondió riéndose.

—Veo que los dos se llevan muy bien —comentó Nanami— ¿O será que acaso surgió el amor?

La mujer les dio una mirada pícara, mientras la cámara enfocaba y ampliaba la imagen de sus manos entrelazadas.

Kagome, quien empezaba a relajarse y divertirse, se congeló al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle, intentó alejar su mano pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

—No lo queríamos hacer público, pero no podemos ocultarlo más al mundo —exclamó Inuyasha en un gesto exagerado de pesar— Estamos muy enamorados, y planeo pedirle matrimonio dentro de poco —exclamó alegre, mientras abrazaba a Kagome por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Qué? —gritó la reportera, conmocionada por lo que acababa de decir.

Se sintió claramente el momento en el que la gente del público aspiró aire de la sorpresa. Kagome tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, y no salían palabras de su boca debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¿Eso es cierto? —chilló dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

—Por supuesto que no, es solo una pequeña broma —intervino Inuyasha aguantando la risa mientras soltaba a Kagome.

—¡Eres malo! —se rio Nanami— Me engañaste totalmente. Serás castigado por eso —amenazó.

—No tienes sentido del humor —se burló.

—Kagome, ¿qué tienes para decir? Esta broma te debió tomar por sorpresa —preguntó afligida.

Ella se tomó un par de segundos para recomponerse y contestar.

—De hecho, lo teníamos planeado desde un principio —dijo sonriente— Caíste en la trampa, Nanami.

—¡Así que tú también eres mala! Los odio a los dos —chilló divertida.

La entrevista terminó poco después, Kagome seguía teniendo palpitaciones y tuvo que fingir su sonrisa durante el resto del tiempo, de alguna manera la pequeña y estúpida broma de Inuyasha le había tirado los ánimos por el piso.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —la felicitó Sango.

—Gracias —murmuró malhumorada.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —exclamó Miroku extendiéndole el brazo para que chocaran las manos, ella lo hizo de mala gana.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Inuyasha al ver su expresión de molestia.

—Casi muero por culpa de tu pequeña broma, ¿acaso no consideraste lo que yo podía sentir cuando dijiste eso?

Él la miró sin terminar de entender.

—No importa —bufó molesta— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Estoy cansada.

* * *

><p>Esa noche ni siquiera quiso cenar, Sango y Miroku se quedarían hasta tarde trabajando en la oficina así que no cenarían con ellos, y ella no quería quedarse a solas con Inuyasha así que optó por quedarse en su cuarto, no tenía hambre de todos modos.<p>

Estaba intentando concentrarse en leer un libro que había traído desde casa cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, giró su cabeza en busca del reloj que tenía en su buró.

23:20. ¿Quién sería a esa hora?

—Adelante —gritó sin pensárselo.

Estaba demasiado cómoda y calentita en su cama como para levantarse a abrir. Se sorprendió cuando una cabeza plateada se asomó.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó tímidamente.

—¡No! —exclamó enfurecida, buscando algo que tirarle.

—¿Por qué tan enojada? —preguntó entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Porque te metes a mi habitación a pesar de que te dije que no podías entrar —chilló enfadada tirándole una almohada.

Bien, eso no lo lastimaría así que no lo detuvo en lo absoluto en su camino hasta ella.

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó cuando él se sentó tranquilamente a los pies de su cama.

Kagome alcanzó el reloj despertador y se lo tiró, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Ya tranquilízate. Teníamos una charla pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

—No tengo absolutamente nada que discutir contigo —bufó, escondiéndose debajo de sus mantas.

No quería verlo, no soportaba mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho esa tarde. ¿Quién se creía que era? No podía ir por allí jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.

En el fondo sabía que era su orgullo pisoteado el que hablaba por ella, pero no podía suprimir su enojo. Se abrazó a sí misma, y esperó pacientemente a que él se marchara.

—No me iré hasta que hablemos —dijo él, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

—Pues qué lástima… No pienso hablar contigo, ¡nunca más!

—Si es así tendré que quedarme a dormir contigo —bromeó tirándose sobre la cama.

Ella chilló y salió de su escondite a golpearlo para alejarlo de su espacio personal, que había crecido al menos 2 metros más de lo normal.

Él se aprovechó de su cercanía cuando intentaba golpearlo para hacerle cosquillas, como la vez anterior ella se retorcía entre risas bajo sus manos.

—¡Basta! —chillaba tirando patadas al aire.

Una de sus pataletas fue certera y golpeó la parte más sensible de la anatomía masculina. Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe y se hizo un pequeño ovillo mientras chillaba adolorido.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —siseaba mientras se retorcía sobre el colchón.

—¡Lo siento! —repetía Kagome afligida, sin saber qué hacer.

—Estúpida niña, me las pagaras —murmuró.

—Es tu culpa por molestarme —dijo en un tono frío y amenazante— ¡Ahora vete de aquí! —gritó empujándolo fuera de su cama.

Se escuchó un golpe seco cuando Inuyasha cayó de cabeza al piso.

Estaba molesta, por un momento se había preocupado al verlo adolorido, pero ya no tendría más compasión con él. Se metió entre sus mantas de nuevo, dejándolo que se retorciera en su dolor.

—¡Que no me iré hasta que hablemos! —insistió subiéndose de nuevo a la cama.

Diablos, él sí que no se daba por vencido. Kagome se incorporó y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—¿Quieres que te golpee de nuevo? —preguntó levantando su puño.

—Preferiría que no lo hagas —susurró cubriendo sus partes sensibles con las manos— Pero no me iré de aquí sin haber hablado contigo, ni aunque me mates —dijo desafiante.

Kagome respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Lo menos que podía hacer luego de golpearlo sería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabes que una conversación implica a dos o más personas? —ella lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo, así que decidió abstenerse de bromear en un momento así —Bien, bien. Empezaré yo, no te enojes —murmuró temeroso.

Cuando tomó la decisión de ir a verla no pensó que las cosas resultaran así, se tomó un momento para pensar cómo debería empezar.

—Estoy esperando —murmuró Kagome impaciente.

—Ya voy —bufó— Bueno… no sé cómo empezar esto. Creo que lo mejor sería disculparme por lo que pasó esta tarde… —se aclaró la garganta— no era mi intención molestarte, solo quería que te relajaras un poco y bromeáramos con Nanami, pero creo que el tiro me salió con la culata.

—Bien —dijo ella asintiendo.

—Y lo otro… —dudó sobre cómo afrontar el tema— Ya sabes, lo que me dijiste temprano… —susurró avergonzándose.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero tono rosáceo, lo que le llamó la atención a la muchacha. Nunca lo había visto así, parecía un niño. Esa imagen le removió algo por dentro… algo cálido que se extendió por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que ella también se sonrojara.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo con fingido desinterés desviando su mirada hacia algún lugar lejano de la habitación.

—¡Si lo sabes!

—Que no. Yo no sé nada.

Él suspiró sonoramente.

—Lo de que te gusto —dijo de pronto.

El silencio se extendió por la habitación.

—Olvídate de eso —pronunció fríamente— Fue estúpido haberte dicho eso.

—No lo fue.

Ella ya no sabía que decir, Inuyasha aprovechó su momento de duda para acercarse y tomarle la mano.

—No lo fue en absoluto —repitió.

—Aun si es así… ¿Qué importa? Yo no te gusto a ti, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé —respondió.

La mirada de Kagome se dirigió rápidamente hacia el rostro de Inuyasha, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Él en cambio desvió la mirada hacia abajo, sin saber bien que hacer a continuación.

—Es decir… no estoy seguro de si me gustas o no. Estas loca y eres rara, cuando pienso que te estoy entendiendo siempre me sorprendes con algo nuevo, y aunque eso me desespera también me agrada esa faceta tuya.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó ella, él se rió.

—Así que no lo sé, no sé qué será esto… de lo único que estoy 100% seguro es de que me gusta estar contigo, y no quiero arruinar lo que sea que haya entre nosotros.

Él sonaba completamente sincero, y Kagome sabía que le estaba costando mucho expresarse, ella misma no sabría que decir en un momento así.

Él le estaba abriendo su corazón y sus pensamientos, aquellas cosas que mantenía bajo llave se las estaba mostrando, y con ello le estaba mostrando su parte vulnerable que estaba casi segura de que nadie más conocía.

—No pasa nada… Nada se arruinará entre nosotros —dijo dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla— Lo prometo.

Él la miró, en algún rincón de sus ojos se veía el miedo que sentía en lo más profundo. Kagome le acarició el cabello y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó dubitativo, su voz delataba su desconfianza.

—Sí —confirmó ella— Por ahora ser amigos está bien para mí.

Él parecía querer decir algo más, pero optó por asentir y sonreírle.

Probablemente a esas alturas ya eran más de las una de la mañana, sin embargo conversaron sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza durante mucho rato más.

—Tengo sueño —comentó Kagome, mientras bostezaba.

—Ya es tarde, mejor me voy yendo.

Ella lo detuvo.

—¿Podrías…? —dudó un poco— ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma? —preguntó finalmente— Solo si no te molesta, eres libre de irte ahora si quieres —se apresuró a decir soltándolo.

—Está bien —respondió sonriendo.

Inuyasha se recostó al lado de Kagome, sobre las mantas.

—¿No te hará frío así? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que sobreviviré —respondió burlón.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más? —preguntó tímidamente, él asintió en silencio— ¿Podrías tomarme de la mano?

Sacó su mano derecha de debajo de las mantas e Inuyasha la envolvió con su mano.

—Buenas noches —susurró cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kagome fue la primera en despertar, Inuyasha aun sostenía su mano mientras dormía a su lado. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando, su rostro cuando dormía era simplemente lindo, lucía tan tranquilo y vulnerable. Con cuidado de no despertarlo acarició suavemente la piel de su mejilla y el filo de su mandíbula, podía sentir la aspereza los minúsculos vellos de su barba sin afeitar.<p>

Sonrió ante la visión de sus pestañas agitarse ligeramente, poco después abrió pesadamente sus parpados, tardando un poco más en enfocar la mirada en ella.

—Buen día —susurró en un hilo de voz— Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó volviendo a cerrar los ojos y acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Sigues en mi cuarto, no se la hora porque creo que rompí mi reloj anoche.

ÉL hizo un ruido parecido a un ¿ronroneo? Kagome tuvo que aguantar la risa, era tan tierno que le provocaba morderlo. Sí, quizás estaba un poco loca como él había dicho.

Él abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación? —preguntó asustado.

—Supongo que te quedaste dormido anoche —reflexionó ella— Tampoco es que sea la primera vez, hace un par de noches también te quedaste dormido aquí.

Pensándolo bien, no se veía para nada bien que ella durmiera con un casi completo desconocido, o sea, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba desde que lo conocía? ¿una semana quizás?

Nunca se había detenido a reflexionar en ello, pero cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente se puso pálida.

Él no dijo nada, se levantó y se marchó de la habitación.

—Lo siento —susurró antes de salir.

* * *

><p>Cuando se vieron de nuevo para el almuerzo estaban algo incómodos. Sango y Miroku seguían ocupados con los preparativos y no estarían con ellos.<p>

—No te preocupes —le dijo Kagome de repente, rompiendo el silencio— A mí no me importa.

—Pues deberías —murmuró molesto— ¿No entiendes lo que esto implica?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Alguien podría habernos visto, y si algún noticiero se entera hará de esto algo que no es.

—Pero estamos en tu casa, es seguro aquí —tartamudeó.

—Tengo que confiar en mis empleados, pero eso no significa que aun así alguno decida vender la noticia a la prensa.

—Deberías ser menos desconfiado con la gente que te rodea —aconsejó, tratando de ignorar lo que él estaba diciendo.

—No puedo…

En cierta medida lo comprendía, él era desconfiado y lo sabía, no entendía del todo que era lo que lo había llevado a ser de esa manera, pero sacó sus propias conclusiones aun así. Creía que el hecho de ser rico y famoso atraía a gente que solo buscaba beneficiarse de su relación con él.

—Estamos bien, nadie te vio al salir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó amablemente.

—No, revisé que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores antes de salir —declaró.

—Entonces no hay problemas. Ya déjalo así… seremos más cuidadosos de ahora en más.

No le dio oportunidad de refutar, puesto que enseguida le cambió el tema. Ese día llegarían familiares de visita, si mal no recordaba su hermano y sus sobrinos, que se quedarían a pasar las fiestas allí.

* * *

><p>Gracias a dios Erika había decidido que no usara tacones ese día, empezaba a sospechar que esa chica estaba obsesionado por ese tipo de zapatos.<p>

Acomodó su pañuelo y se arropó más en su abrigo mientras esperaban a la familia de Inuyasha parados en la entrada, no se terminaba de decidir sobre cómo debería presentarse. Su relación con Inuyasha no era del todo clara, ¿eran conocidos? ¿amigos? ¿algo más? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas raras —respondió avergonzada.

—Pervertida —susurró mientras se reía.

—El único pervertido aquí eres tú —chilló ofendida.

—Y Miroku, no te olvides de Miroku —susurró en tono confidencial señalando al hombre que estaba parado unos metros por delante de ellos.

Ambos empezaron a reír escandalosamente.

—Compórtense de una vez —les recriminó Sango mientas salía de la casa— Sesshomaru está por llegar.

Un auto negro se detuvo en la puerta principal, Inuyasha se puso tenso y su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al observar como un hombre alto y de cabello platinado bajaba del auto, seguido de una mujer de piel blanquecina y cabello negro.

—Hola querida —saludó a Sango la mujer cuando pasó a su lado— Inuyasha —asintió en su dirección— ¿Y quién es esta niña? —preguntó con tono altanero refiriéndose a Kagome, que quiso esconderse detrás de Inuyasha.

Esa gente era intimidante.

—Esta es Kagome, mi invitada —respondió Inuyasha, tomándola de la cintura.

—Yo soy Kagura, la cuñada favorita de Inuyasha —se presentó a sí misma la mujer.

—Eres la única cuñada que tengo —comentó malhumorado.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que tu hermano me haya elegido entonces —se burló, mientras entraba a la casa sin más.

Sesshomaru se había detenido a hablar con Miroku, al poco rato se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Inuyasha —saludó fríamente, extendiendo su mano en dirección a su hermano.

—Sesshomaru —dijo respondiendo al saludo y estrechando sus manos.

—Tú debes ser Kagome, es un gusto conocerte al fin —se dirigió a ella, estrechando su mano.

—El gusto es mío —respondió nerviosa.

—¿Y los niños? —preguntó Inuyasha.

—Vienen en otro auto, Kagura no se sentía bien y no soportaba los gritos de los niños —explicó— Si me disculpan, iré a ver como se encuentra mi esposa —dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

Kagome estaba cada vez más desconcertada, esa familia era rara. ¿Por qué se saludaban tan formalmente? ¿Es que acaso no se llevaban bien? Y si ese era el caso, no entendía la razón por la cual se reunieran si ninguno se soportaba.

Justo por detrás llegó otro auto, del cual descendieron un niño y una niña, que corrieron gritando a los brazos de su tío.

—Tío Inu, te extrañé mucho —chilló la niña.

—Yo también pequeña.

—Veo que conseguiste una linda novia bobo —comentó el niño, acto seguido caminó hasta la joven— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó curioso.

—Mi nombre es Kagome, un gusto conocerte.

—Yo soy Shippo, y ella es mi hermana Rin —habló el niño.

La pequeña Rin se acercó a ella tímidamente.

—¿Puedo acariciar tu cabello? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió sorprendida de esa petición, mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña.

—Es muy suave —comentó sorprendida.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó divertida, la niña asintió— Pues, me alegro.

—¡Hey! Me robaste a mis sobrinos —chilló Inuyasha divertido cuando la niña abrazó por sorpresa a la joven y el niño imitó a su hermana.

Y allí estaba ella, envuelta en los brazos de dos pequeños niños. Aquello de alguna manera la hacía feliz, le gustaban esos niños.

—Tu novia es muy linda tío Inu —comentó la niña— Me gusta.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos.

—Yo no…


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capítulo 7:**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber que decir, mientras la niña los observaba son sus ojos enormes llenos de lágrimas.

—Nosotros no somos novios —respondió Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? ¿No eres la novia de tío Inu? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rin a punto de llorar.

—Pues… veras… —tartamudeó Kagome, sin saber que decir.

Shippo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermana.

—Déjalos en paz Rin —le dijo antes de entrar a la casa él también.

—Pero… —protestó la niña— Kagome es muy linda.

—Rin —llamó Inuyasha— Esa no es razón suficiente para salir con alguien —explicó extendiendo sus brazos para levantar a la niña.

—Pero a ti te gusta ¿cierto? Si no ella no estaría viviendo contigo.

¿Cómo es que esa niña podía sacar esas conclusiones?

—Sango también vive conmigo —trató de distraerla Inuyasha mientras se sonrojaba.

—Pero tía Sango es diferente.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían qué hacer para explicarle a la pequeña su situación.

—¿Tanto quieres que sea mi novia? —suspiró cansado, la niña asintió eufóricamente.

El muchacho miró a la joven con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

—¿Kagome quisieras ser mi novia? —preguntó avergonzado.

La chica fingió sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó saltando de alegría, él asintió— Por supuesto que sí cariño. Nos casaremos y tendremos una linda hija que juegue con Rin.

La niña chilló de alegría, Inuyasha la bajó y entró corriendo a la casa.

—No era necesario que exageraras tanto —bufó Inuyasha cuando la niña se perdió de su campo de visión

—Perdón, no lo pude evitar —se rio divertida.

—No sabes en el lío en el que nos acabas de meter, Rin no se detendrá hasta que cumplas tu palabra —dijo poniéndose pálido.

—No puedo creer que te dejes dominar por una niña —se burló entrando, y dejando a Inuyasha solo en la entrada.

* * *

><p>Se pasó una tarde muy divertida jugando con los sobrinos de Inuyasha, Rin era una niña encantadora y Shippo a pesar de ser el más pequeño era demasiado despierto para su edad, le divertía que peleara tanto con Inuyasha.<p>

—Ese pequeño mocoso me saca de quicio —comentó molesto cuando Shippo ganó el juego de carreras con el que se entretenían.

Kagome solo se rio, Inuyasha podría decir lo que quisiera pero ella ya había notado el gran amor que sentía por sus dos pequeños sobrinos.

—No seas gruñón —le respondió juguetona golpeándolo con la cadera.

—Tía Kagome, ¿me dejas cepillar tu cabello? —preguntó Rin— Mira, te hice una corona de flores —le dijo contenta mostrándole su creación.

—Es muy bella Rin —la felicitó sentándose en el piso

—Es para ti —dijo mientras cepillaba el largo cabello azabache de la joven.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

—Mamá no me deja jugar con su cabello —le contó mientras le hacía trencitas al azar en el cabello —¿Te gusta? —le preguntó acercándole un espejo.

Evitó a duras penas reírse como una loca cuando se vio al espejo, su peinado era ciertamente… extravagante, por no decir otra cosa. Tenía el peinado ladeado, y Rin había intentado hacerle algo que parecía ser unas orejas de gato con trencitas sobre las cuales había acomodado la corona de flores.

—¿Se lo mostramos a los chicos? —le preguntó sonriente, la niña asintió tirando de ella para acercarse al sofá donde Shippo e Inuyasha estaban sentados jugando con la PlayStation.

—Mira tío Inu, ¿cierto que mi tía se ve linda? —preguntó la niña emocionada.

Ambos la miraron por un segundo antes de estallar en risas, Rin los miraba confundidos.

—Está hermosa —respondió socarrón, agarrándose el estómago.

—Parece que tiene un nido en la cabeza —comentó Shippo.

La niña empezó a lloriquear, ellos se estaban burlando.

—No llores cariño —intentó consolarla Kagome— Los hombres no saben nada. A mí me gusta

La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—¿En serio?

—Claro.

—¿Entonces lo usaras para la cena? —preguntó emocionada.

La expresión de Kagome se congeló, Jean Paul la mataría por permitir que le hicieran eso a su cabello, Erika por su parte seguramente se burlaría de ella por el resto de sus días.

—¿Verdad? —insistió la niña.

—Claro —respondió nerviosa, maldiciendo internamente.

La hora de la cena llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Antes de llegar al comedor sentía las quejas de la cuñada de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué esa niña tiene que usar una habitación más grande que nosotros dos? —chillaba enfadada.

—Porque es una invitada especial y debe estar cómoda —respondió frío.

—No es justo —refunfuñaba la mujer— Sesshomaru dile algo —exigió.

—Es su casa y hay que respetar sus órdenes, mientras tenga una cama en la que dormir está bien para mí —respondió indiferente.

—Todo es culpa tuya —la acusó nada más verla entrar al comedor.

—Lo siento —se disculpó— Si les parece bien puedo cambiar de habitación con ustedes —ofreció intimidada por la mujer, ésta sonreía triunfal.

—No harás eso —dijo Inuyasha fuerte y claro— Si no estás bien con la habitación que tienes puedes cambiarla por alguna de las otras que están desocupadas, o bien irte de mi casa así me ahorro problemas —bufó dirigiéndose a su cuñada.

Kagura se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca en la vida Inuyasha le había hablado así, buscó con la mirada a su marido en busca de ayuda y cuando éste le dio una fría mirada de advertencia no le quedó otra más que quedarse en silencio.

—Tía Kagome, ¿te gusta mi vestido? —preguntó la niña entrando corriendo y girando delante de la muchacha.

—Estas muy linda Rin.

Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras las mucamas servían la comida.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? —preguntó burlona la mujer de ojos carmesí cuando se percató del peinado de Kagome.

—Estuvimos jugando al salón de belleza con Rin. Es lindo ¿verdad? —respondió sonriente.

Desde el momento en que le había dicho a la niña que iría peinada así a la cena se propuso no dejarse intimidar por lo que podría comentar alguno de los extraños familiares de Inuyasha.

—¡Ja! —estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su esposo le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndola callar.

—Eres una gran estilista cariño —elogió a su pequeña hija, la cual sonrió con orgullo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilo. Kagura fue la primera en retirarse de la mesa, Sesshomaru se disculpó con Kagome por la actitud de su esposa, cosa que la sorprendió, antes de retirarse él también.

—Bien, es hora de ir a dormir —decretó Inuyasha.

Sus sobrinos protestaron, pero él cargó a cada uno de ellos en sus brazos y subió corriendo las escaleras con ellos a cuestas mientras se reían. Ese Inuyasha relajado que jugaba con sus sobrinos era una nueva faceta que había descubierto, y le encantaba.

—¿No dormirán juntos? —preguntó Rin, sorprendiéndolos cuando se despedían en la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

—No cariño, cada uno tiene su habitación —respondió Kagome dulcemente.

—Pero mi mamá y mi papá duermen juntos, ¿por qué ustedes no?

Esa niña hacia demasiadas preguntas, y la mayoría no eran difíciles de responder. ¿Qué le podrían decir?

—Cuando una chica y un chico se aman y deciden casarse, recién ahí es cuando pueden dormir en la misma habitación —intentó explicar Inuyasha.

—Ustedes dijeron que se casarían, ¿no es lo mismo?

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada significativa a Kagome. Bien, era su culpa por haber dicho algo así, él no mentía cuando le había dicho que Rin no descansaría hasta que cumpliera su palabra.

—Bueno… pero…

—Quiero dormir con ustedes dos tío Inu —chilló abrazándose al cuello del joven que la había cargado en brazos.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—¿No sería más cómodo dormir en tu cama cariño? —preguntó Kagome.

—No, yo quiero dormir con ustedes.

—En ese caso podemos dormir aquí —respondió abriendo la puerta de su habitación— Pónganse cómodos —les ofreció tomando su pijama y encerrándose en el baño para cambiarse.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —le preguntó Inuyasha de mal humor cuando la vio salir del baño.

—¿Y Rin?

—Fue a buscar un libro de cuentos para que le lea.

—Creo que no nos queda de otra que fingir un poco más, cuando se duerma puedes ir a tu habitación. Lo siento —murmuró sintiéndose culpable de que estuvieran en esa situación.

—Este tío, léeme este —exclamó mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación.

Rin y Kagome se acomodaron bajo las mantas, mientras Inuyasha solo se sacó los zapatos y se acostó sobre el edredón a su lado. Los tres estaban apretados en la cama, pero al menos Rin se veía contenta.

—Bueno, ahora sí es hora de dormir —dijo Inuyasha una vez terminó de leer el libro.

—Está bien, ¿me das mi beso de buenas noches? —el joven sonrió y se inclinó a depositar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, ella le dio otro a él.

—Bien, ahora duerme —dijo arropándola.

—¿Y el beso de buenas noches para tía Kagome?

El muchacho miró a la chica acostada en el otro extremo de la cama, con Rin en medio.

—Cierto —susurró él, inclinándose a besar la mejilla de la chica— ¿Contenta? Ahora duerme —exigió.

—¡Ese no fue un beso de buenas noches! —chilló— Mamá y papá no lo hacen así, se besan aquí —indicó señalándose los labios.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron. ¡Diablos! Esa niña era demasiado exigente.

—A Kagome le da vergüenza —dijo intentando engañarla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó atónita mirando a la chica que asintió con la cabeza— De acuerdo, entonces prometo no mirar —dijo llevándose las manos a los ojos, pero evidentemente espiando a través de sus dedos separados.

Inuyasha suspiró sonoramente, mirando a Kagome, no podrían engañar a Rin por más que lo intentara y ya no sabían que más hacer. Entonces se acercó a ella y con un hilo de voz le preguntó si podía besarla, a lo que ella respondió que sí. Se dieron un pequeño y corto beso, todo sea por contentar a Rin.

—Ahora duerman —exigió Inuyasha sonrojado mientras apagaba la luz y abrazándolas a ambas por encima del edredón.

—Tío, ¿por qué duermes por encima de la cama? Aparte no tienes tu pijama puesto —susurró la niña con sueño.

Estaba cansado, así que sin mediar palabras se quitó el abrigo y se metió debajo de las mantas él también.

* * *

><p>Finalmente se había quedado dormido él también. Siempre le había costado horrores dormirse por la noche ¿Qué pasaba con él durmiendo tan fácilmente en otra habitación que no era la suya?<p>

Se maldijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba, Rin ya estaba despierta pero Kagome seguía durmiendo.

—Iré a ver si Shippo está durmiendo todavía —comentó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la habitación juntos.

—Que te vaya bien —se despidió sonriente en el pasillo.

Él tenía planeado ir a bañarse y cambiarse.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Kagome? —esa voz no podía ser otra que la de Sesshomaru.

—Tu hija insiste en que somos novios, y que los novios duermen juntos —respondió fastidiado— ¿Por qué le enseñas esas cosas? Todo es "mi mamá y mi papá esto… mi mamá y mi papá lo otro" —parafraseó molesto.

—Tengo una hija que sabe que su madre y yo nos amamos, ¿no crees que está bien que sea así? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Como sea —respondió hastiado dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

><p>24 de diciembre.<p>

Esa noche seria el gran evento, Kagome se sorprendió cuando al bajar toda la entrada y el recibidor estaban decorados con motivos navideños, en su corta estadía allí no había visto ningún adorno navideño ni una sola vez, ahora era como si una bola de nieve hubiese explotado en la sala.

—¿Te gusta Kagome? —preguntó Shippo emocionado corriendo hacia ella— Rin y yo nos levantamos temprano para prepararles esta sorpresa —explicó mirando orgulloso su trabajo terminado.

—Es muy lindo Shippo —le felicitó, por fin ese pequeñín se estaba comportando como un niño de su edad.

—¡Oye! Yo hice la mayoría del trabajo —se quejó Inuyasha trayendo galletas desde la cocina.

El joven traía enredado en el cabello unos listones rojos y dorados.

—¿Rin te peinó a ti también? —se burló Kagome alegremente.

—Sí, pero con la diferencia de que a mí todo me queda bien. Si saliera así en alguna revista te aseguro que se pondría de moda —respondió orgulloso.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso —dijo distraída.

Los niños decoraban el árbol mientras Inuyasha y Kagome los observaban devorando las galletas que habían traído para los pequeños.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó— Nos comimos todos.

—¿Crees que les moleste no tener galletas? —preguntó riendo nerviosa.

—Es culpa tuya —la acusó— Te vas a poner gorda si sigues así —se burló.

—¡Cállate! —chilló ofendida tirándose sobre él para golpearlo.

No había peor insulto que decirle a una mujer que estaba gorda.

—Empiezo a sospechar que eres una sádica —se burló entre risas— Tu primera reacción siempre es golpearme.

Ella se detuvo de pronto, avergonzada de ser tan atrevida con alguien a quien no debería tenerle tanta confianza.

—Es porque siempre me haces enojar —susurró avergonzada dándole la espalda.

—Kagome, ¿nos ayudas a decorar el árbol? —preguntó el niño acercándose a ella con una boa de plumas blancas.

—Claro —respondió confundida, ¿ese tipo de cosas se le ponían a un árbol?

—Solo para que sepas, mis sobrinos son unos excelentes decoradores de árboles de navidad —dijo orgulloso— Y como la persona tan genial que soy, mi árbol no puede ser menos glamoroso que yo, así que usamos cosas como estas —comentó vanidoso señalando la boa que tenía entre sus manos.

—Sí, si, como digas —le dijo indiferente pasando de él y dirigiéndose hacia donde los niños la esperaban.

Poco después Inuyasha tomó en brazos a Rin para que colocara la estrella en la punta del árbol y acto seguido prendieron las luces del mismo. Kagome quedó sorprendida, las decoraciones del árbol eran algo raras para lo que se considera convencional, pero debía admitir que había quedado precioso.

* * *

><p>Tras arduas horas de preparación al fin estaba lista para la importante noche, el atardecer llegaba a su fin dejando una oscura noche tras de sí. Las luces navideñas que decoraban la planta inferior por todos lados parecían brillar cada vez más, y de algún extraño modo eso la emocionó.<p>

Seria duro tener que aguantar esos tacones toda la noche, pero estaba determinada a dar lo mejor de sí para no hacer quedar mal a Inuyasha.

—¿La niñera ya llegó? —preguntó Kagura a una mucama, era la primera vez que la veía preocupada por sus hijos— ¿Es la misma de siempre verdad? No quiero que gente rara se quede con ellos —dijo afligida mientras se acomodaba una estola de piel sobre los hombros.

De pronto la mujer clavó los ojos en ella, que seguía parada en la escalera, poniéndola nerviosa al instante.

—Está muy linda señora Taisho—murmuró nerviosa.

Era cierto, Kagura vestía un largo vestido de color azul noche, que en el corpiño tenía unos frunces que destacaban sus curvas, unas aberturas en la cintura rodeadas de unos bordados con piedras y una abertura en la pierna que solo se notaba cuando caminaba. Un vestido simple, pero elegante y que le sentaba de maravilla a su piel pálida. Aparte de que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño que dejaba al descubierto su fino cuello que resaltaba con unos largos aretes de piedras como único accesorio, aparte de su anillo de bodas que tenía un enorme diamante decorándolo.

La mujer la examinó de arriba abajo con una mirada fría y calculadora. Después le sonrió, dejando desconcertada a la joven.

—Tú también te ves preciosa, y por favor dime Kagura, si me dices señora Taisho me siento como si le estuviera hablando a mi suegra —le dijo en un tono amable— Bueno, en realidad no es mi suegra ¿o sí? No lo sé —murmuró para sí misma.

—Gracias Kagura —susurró sonrojada.

Se sentía bien con ese vestido, aunque sonaría tonto si lo decía en voz alta, se sentía como una diosa. Estaba emocionada, feliz, y no dudaba de que el sentirse linda haría una gran diferencia a la hora de conocer personas en la fiesta, porque estaba segura de que medio mundo la saludaría a pesar de no conocerla, y todo por ser la invitada de Inuyasha.

La mujer subió las escaleras, en busca de su marido o a ver a sus hijos quizás, Kagome por su parte planeaba ir al salón de juegos a esperar a que todos estuvieran listos. Pero se desvió de su camino y caminó hasta la oficina que estaba desocupada, no pudo evitar querer mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un rincón.

Su vestido era de un color verde agua, el corpiño tenía un corte corazón y estaba bordado con pequeñas piedras, tenía la espalda descubierta, y la falda caía hasta el piso en varias capas de una tela tan ligera que al caminar más bien parecía que flotaba sobre el piso. Nunca había sido demasiado vanidosa ni exigente con su ropa, pero estaba demasiado enamorada de ese vestido. Jean Paul le había recogido el cabello en un moño lleno de rizos que le enmarcaban el rostro, tenía el enorme collar que Sango le había comprado, y que resaltaba más que cualquier otra cosa, no llevaba aretes y Erika le había puesto unos hermosos tacones plateados.

No pudo detener el impulso de dar vueltas y ver su falda girar como una flor alrededor de ella, mientras reía divertida. Esas pequeñas alegrías solo la podía conocer una mujer.

De pronto alguien entró a la habitación, y ella se detuvo de repente, desorientada por los mareos que había conseguido por dar tantas vueltas, y avergonzada de que alguien la viera divirtiéndose tan tontamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confundido.

—Lo siento, solo estaba dando vueltas —respondió riendo tontamente mientras apoyaba la mano en la pared para recuperar el equilibrio.

Solo era Inuyasha, a ese punto suponía que él ya sabía que ella acostumbraba a hacer cosas estúpidas como esa.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña? —se burló, entrando y buscando algo entre los cajones de un escritorio.

—Puede que en el fondo aun lo sea —meditó.

—Te ves linda —susurró sorprendido cuando la vio mejor.

—Obviamente —respondió altanera— Soy hermosa por naturaleza, y con ayuda de gente como Jean Paul y Erika esa belleza se multiplica por mil —dijo burlona entre risas.

—No te lo voy a negar —murmuró.

Kagome se sorprendió, esperaba que él le dijera que era fea y que solo con ayuda podía verse bien, o algo por el estilo.

—Ahh… pensé que podía darte tu regalo de navidad ahora —dijo nervioso al darse cuenta de su error— Creo que sería buena idea que lo usaras esta noche.

Le puso en las manos una pequeña caja cuadrada del color de su vestido y envuelta con una cinta blanca, lo miró confundida por un segundo antes de devolvérsela.

—No puedo aceptarla —le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmado.

—Eso es de Tiffany & Co. —dijo señalando la pequeña caja— Yo no soy una experta en joyería ni nada, pero estoy segura de que lo que sea que haya ahí dentro debió valer una pequeña fortuna, y no puedo aceptarlo —explicó.

Él la miró sin entender. ¿Una mujer que no quería joyas? Esa muchacha lo sorprendía cada vez más.

—Ni siquiera viste que hay adentro —intentó convencerla.

—No es necesario, no lo voy a aceptar.

En un arrebato él desenvolvió la caja, la abrió y sacó el brazalete rígido de diamantes y zafiros que tenía en su interior y se lo puso en la muñeca.

—Listo —murmuró satisfecho una vez que se lo logró poner, ella había peleado pero él había salido victorioso.

—Ya te dije que no lo quiero —susurró molesta tratando de sacárselo.

—Nada de eso. Lo compré para ti y no se aceptan devoluciones —dijo firme, agarrándole la mano.

—Yo no…

Él suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Por qué no simplemente sonríes, agradeces y todos felices? Siempre tienes que complicar las cosas…

¿Él en realidad la veía como alguien que solo se quejaba de todo? Eso la entristeció.

—Lo siento. Gracias —murmuró con la mirada gacha.

—Así me gusta —exclamó contentó, acariciándole la cabeza como a un cachorro— Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado cuando vio su rostro ensombrecido.

—Nada.

—¿De nuevo con eso? ¿Qué hice ahora para molestarte? —preguntó afligido.

De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para embarrarla, incluso cuando sus intenciones eran buenas como en esta ocasión.

—¿Kagome?


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capítulo 8:**

Vamos, no debería ser tan cabezota, mirándolo con detenimiento el brazalete era hermoso y delicado, con hileras de brillantes formando figuras ondulantes, y zafiros dibujando flores y mariposas ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no querría tener algo tan lindo como eso?

Sacudió su cabeza, deshaciendo de sus sombríos pensamientos antes de levantar el rostro y sonreírle al joven parado frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—Oh, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes —susurró riendo— Muchas gracias. Es hermoso —dijo siguiendo con los dedos las figuras que se formaban.

—¿Segura? —preguntó cauteloso, ya nunca sabía que reacción esperar por parte de ella.

—Si —afirmó— ¿Puedo darte yo también mi regalo de navidad? —preguntó.

Antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de decir algo ella salió apresurada de la habitación y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Inuyasha la siguió cuando superó su sorpresa inicial.

Ella salía de su habitación cuando él la alcanzó.

—Seguro no es para nada como lo que estás acostumbrado a usar, pero… ¡Feliz navidad! —susurró avergonzada extendiéndole una pequeña caja cuadrada solo un poco más grande de la que él le había dado.

Con cuidado desenvolvió la caja y la abrió, encontrándose con un reloj dentro.

—Mmm… veamos —susurró mirándolo de cerca— Acero inoxidable, resistente al agua, cristal de zafiro, correa de cuero —enumeró una a una sus características.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, eso era todo lo que el vendedor le había dicho cuando lo compró ¿Acaso sería un experto en relojes o algo por el estilo?

—Lo siento, seguro fue demasiado costoso, no lo puedo aceptar —dijo devolviéndoselo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero… —murmuró confundida con la caja del reloj entre sus manos.

—¡Era broma! Solo quería que sepas que se siente que te rechacen un regalo por algo tan tonto —se burló quitándole la caja de entre las manos y poniéndose el reloj.

—Pero serás… —se tuvo que contener para no abalanzarse sobre él— ¿Cómo supiste todas sus características? —preguntó curiosa luego de contar mentalmente hasta diez.

—Lo decía en la tarjeta que estaba en la caja. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué era experto en relojes o algo por el estilo? —se burló.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Llegaran tarde —bufó Sango acercándose con un aura peligrosamente asesina —Sesshomaru y Kagura ya se fueron.

—¡Ya vamos! —asintió Inuyasha, agarrando a Kagome del brazo y bajando rápidamente las escaleras, manteniéndolos a salvo, lejos de las garras de su enojada asistente.

* * *

><p>Les habían servido una cena gourmet exquisita, y luego del postre y las palabras de uno de los organizadores del evento les habían hecho pasar a otro salón donde la música sonaba fuerte y había un increíble espectáculo de luces.<p>

Ahora la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, faltaba cada vez menos para medianoche. La gente bailaba frenética al ritmo de la música, Kagome no pensó que la gente rica se divirtiera así, tenía esa idea preconcebida de que solo se la pasaban escuchando música clásica de una sinfónica en vivo mientras bebían champagne y comían caviar. Debía ser menos prejuiciosa.

Bueno, sí había una banda en vivo que había tocado durante la cena, pero en ese momento era un DJ el que daba el ritmo para que la gente bailara. De pronto la música empezó a desacelerar su marcha.

—Vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso mientras preparamos las copas para brindar —dijo una melodiosa voz por el micrófono— Las parejas que deseen seguir bailando pueden hacerlo al ritmo de… Ed Sheeran.

Una música lenta, empezó a sonar fuerte y claro.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó Inuyasha parándose a su lado.

—¡Claro! —respondió contenta —Amo esta canción.

—Creo haberla escuchado, pero no recuerdo el nombre —comentó Inuyasha tomándola de la cintura mientras empezaban a moverse lentamente.

—"Thinking out loud" —respondió ella— Amo como bailan en el video —comentó soñadora.

Él se quedó pensativo.

—¿Algo así? —murmuró antes de levantarla en el aire y hacerla girar.

Ella gritó de la sorpresa, y todos se voltearon a ver a la pareja. Kagome reía alegremente mientras Inuyasha seguía dándole vueltas y la guiaba al realizar complicados pasos de baile, parecía todo un experto en la materia.

—Me tuviste engañada todo este tiempo —exclamó mientras volaba por los aires— Pensé que serias un terrible bailarín.

Él la bajó y la abrazó por detrás, ambos moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

—No sé porque podrías haber pensado eso —le susurró al oído, provocándole escalofríos— Sabes que en mis conciertos no solo canto, sino que también bailo sobre el escenario, ¿verdad?

Ella se abofeteó mentalmente mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente, moviéndose calmada y lentamente por la pista, sin trucos extravagantes.

—Pero esto no es lo que suelo bailar de todas maneras —dijo misterioso— Podrías agradecerle a mi madre, ella me obligó a tomar clases de baile cuando era adolescente.

Eso era algo que no se lo esperaba, él nunca había hablado de sus padres, ni de su familia en realidad.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía nada como eso —sonrió con nostalgia— Menos mal que salió bien, podría haberte lastimado si te soltaba o te sujetaba mal —comentó entre risas discretas.

—¿Estás diciendo que podría haber muerto por tu culpa? —susurró escandalizada.

—No sé si tanto como morir… pero podría haber sido una posibilidad.

—Siempre tan gracioso.

—Me amas por eso, lo sé… —le susurró confidente.

La música llegó a su fin, dejando a una Kagome sonrojada por un comentario indiscreto, era raro pero cierto, amaba la ironía que él usaba a veces.

Ambos estaban parados, mirándose fijamente, en el centro de la pista.

—Beso, beso, beso —empezaron a cantar en coro la gente a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte e insistentemente.

Ellos se giraron a mirar a esas personas sin entender porque solicitaban eso. Una joven señaló hacia arriba de ellos, ambos se giraron para ver con sorpresa que un enorme ramo de muérdago colgaba sobre ellos.

¡Mierda! Estaban en un aprieto. Él la miró, ella lo miró y ambos asintieron antes de acercarse lentamente.

Inuyasha la tomó del mentón y le subió el rostro antes de besarla en los labios, un beso con sabor a añoranza y promesas. La gente a su alrededor aplaudió entusiasmada.

¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a nadie darse un beso?

Kagome bajó la mirada algo sonrojada, y ambos caminaron hacia el borde de la pista, junto a unos ventanales enormes desde donde se verían los fuegos artificiales.

—Iré a buscar nuestras bebidas —se apresuró a decir Inuyasha cuando vio la hora.

Antes de percatarse empezó la cuenta regresiva. Kagome se giró tratando de ubicar a Inuyasha en la multitud que se acumulaba cada vez más junto a los ventanales.

—Ocho… Siete… Seis —coreaban todos.

Ella empujaba a la gente, tratando de salir del gentío.

—Cinco… Cuatro…

Kagome buscaba con la mirada a Inuyasha, sin poderlo encontrar aun.

—Tres… —finalmente lo vio a unos cuantos metros, con dos copas en sus manos— Dos… —le dio la copa a una chica con la que reían divertidos— ¡Uno! —gritaron todos.

Inuyasha y la chica misteriosa, que estaba de espaldas a Kagome chocaron copas, antes de ella que se alzara en puntillas y se abrazara al cuello del muchacho para darle un beso. Kagome se quedó petrificada cuando el muchacho abrazó a la chica por la cintura y correspondió al beso.

Se giró sobre sus talones, ya no quería ver nada más, robó dos copas de champagne de la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba por allí mientras todo el mundo se abrazaba y felicitaba. Se las bebió de un golpe. Caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los bocadillos y donde mozos servían una increíble cantidad de copas con diferentes tragos, pasando por al lado de Inuyasha.

Él la vio cuando se acercó, y se alejó rápidamente de la chica.

—Kagome yo… —intentó detenerla.

Ella lo ignoró por completo y pasó de largo hasta la mesa, de la cual recogió dos copas más antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Inuyasha, quien estaba clavado como una estaca observándola aterrado, con la luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminándolo desde atrás. Todo parecía sacado de una novela, del hecho de que las cosas parecían haberse ralentizado y que el ruido hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Luego, la muchacha alzó la cabeza dignamente y se abrió camino hasta una puerta que conducía a un corredor que llevaba a los baños, se encerró en un cubículo sintiéndose enojada, triste y miserable, aparte de muy muy estúpida.

Nunca debería haber confiado en Inuyasha, no es que tuvieran alguna relación después de todo, pero él le había dado esperanzas, a las que ella ciegamente se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Debería haber sabido que alguien como él no se quedaba con la chica buena e inocente que lo quería, no cuando podía estar con cuanta mujer le placiera.

No lloró sólo porque tendría que dar la cara en la fiesta tarde o temprano, y no permitiría que el duro trabajo de Jean Paul arreglándola se fuera al demonio por algo así. Con sumo cuidado se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo, y recompuso su expresión frente al espejo antes de prepararse mentalmente para salir.

En ese momento entraron dos muchachas, ignorándola mientras conversaban alegremente.

—No puedo creer que hayas besado a Inuyasha —chilló una de ellas.

—No fue gran cosa —respondió la otra, acomodando su escote— Planeo llevármelo a casa esta noche, si las cosas salen bien puede que lo convierta en uno de mis amantes.

—Eres una perra —se burló su amiga.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? Lo único bueno de salir con chicos ricos es que me compran todo lo que quiero —dijo en tono malicioso— Porque… en cuanto a temas de cama se trata… tienen el ego tan inflado que se creen los mejores, cuando en realidad un niño pre-púber cogería mejor. Te aseguro de que Inuyasha la tiene del tamaño de un maní.

Las mujeres estallaron en risas.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de que una mujer pudiera hablar así, ¿es que no le habían enseñado modales en su casa? Por otra parte, no soportó más tener que escuchar cómo hablaban mal de Inuyasha.

Salió del baño sintiéndose mareada y asqueada por esas dos muchachas, no esperaba que Inuyasha estuviera parado afuera esperando por ella ¿o estaría esperando a la otra chica?

—Linda novia te conseguiste —murmuró venenosa, tratando de alejarse.

Inuyasha se paró delante, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué quieres? Déjame pasar —exigió molesta— Si tu novia sale y nos ve podría malinterpretar las cosas —dijo tratando de esquivarlo en el estrecho corredor.

—La única que está malinterpretando las cosas eres tú —exclamó— Ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo para que lo sepas —agregó.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos— Pues avísale a tu lengua, que estaba muy a gusto haciéndole una limpieza profunda de garganta a esa chica.

Inuyasha pestañeó sorprendido, ¿había escuchado mal o en realidad Kagome había dicho eso?

—No pensé que fueras una chica mal hablada —susurró coqueto— Oh, sígueme hablando sucio que me excitas —se burló acorralándola contra la pared.

—¡Eres un imbécil! Ya no te aguanto —gritó molesta— Gracias a Dios me iré a mi casa pronto, así ya no te tengo que ver la cara nunca más —siseó desviando la mirada.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo la puerta del baño de mujeres abrirse levemente. Estaba muy enojada con Inuyasha, pero también le molestaba la forma en que esas chicas habían hablado de él.

Tiró del cuello de su camisa y le dio un beso profundo, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido. Inuyasha apoyó una mano en la pared para recuperar el equilibrio y con la otra rodeó la cintura de Kagome, atrayéndola hacia sí tanto que la joven apenas llegaba al piso con la punta de los pies, o de la plataforma de los zapatos en este caso.

Ella lo empujó, alejándolo, y con una sonrisa victoriosa y limpiándose el labial corrido de las orillas de la boca miró a las dos chicas que los observaban curiosas y sorprendidas.

—Solo para que sepan, la tiene muy grande —dijo, sacando su lado atrevido de adentro y acariciando con el dedo a Inuyasha por arriba del pantalón.

Él intentó protestar y alejar aquella mano de su "amigo", que ante el tacto despertó como por arte de magia.

—Aunque con tu ehhh… "experiencia" —dijo recalcando la última palabra— Estoy segura de que por más grande que fuera aun así te iría pequeño —desafió mirando a la chica con la que Inuyasha se había besado en la pista.

La muchacha la miró con sorpresa y luego con odio, su amiga la sujetó para que no se abalanzara sobre Kagome mientras caminaban en dirección al salón.

—Déjala. Ella no sabe nada —le repetía mirando a Kagome con veneno en la mirada.

Kagome se alejó de Inuyasha una vez las hubo perdido de vista, caminando hacia el salón ella también.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —preguntó ofuscado y avergonzado, agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

—Nada… Solo que no me agradaron las cosas que comentaron en el baño y quería tomar venganza por todos los pobres estúpidos que caían en su trampa.

Inuyasha no lo entendía del todo bien.

—¿Qué fue todo eso que le dijiste? —preguntó ahora confundido.

—Básicamente… le dije "puta" de una manera un poco más elegante —respondió— Creo que al menos tuvieron cerebro para entender algo así, quizás no todo esté perdido para ellas.

Inuyasha estalló en risas.

—¡Diablos! Creo que tu forma galante de decir las cosas me excita más que cuando hablas sucio —se burló— ¿Te dije alguna vez que nunca dejas de sorprenderme?

—Ya deja eso —suspiró cansada— Y, ¿podrías soltarme? Me haces daño —pidió señalando el brazo que él todavía sujetaba.

Se alejó antes de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer nada, de todos modos él tuvo que quedarse allí un poco más mientras su amiguito se calmaba, estaba tan avergonzado de lo que había pasado que tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de dar la cara en la fiesta inmediatamente después de que una cosa así pasara.

Kagome se pasó el resto de la noche tratando de esconderse de Inuyasha y manteniéndose alejada de esa chica que la miraba con odio y rencor desde un rincón.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó un muchacho alto, moreno y de ojos verdes.

—Claro —respondió.

Pensó que sería un desperdicio rechazar esa invitación puesto que no tenía con quien más conversar, y amaba bailar. Él le tomó la mano y la guio hasta la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó al oído, para que pudiera escucharla por sobre la música.

—Kagome, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy Kouga… Kouga Wolf… —sonrió.

—¿Agente 007? —bromeó.

—¡Ah! Tenemos una chica divertida aquí, me gusta eso —comentó.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo encontrando a una entre tanta gente —se burló.

—Tienes razón… la gente de aquí no tiene sentido del humor.

Ambos se divertían y bromeaban entre ellos, mientras Inuyasha los observaba desde lejos con una vena creciéndole cada vez más en la frente con cada minuto que pasaba.

—¿Quieres que busquemos algo para tomar? —ofreció Kouga.

—Buena idea, estoy sedienta.

El muchacho enredó sus dedos con los suyos, mientras se abrían paso entre la gente de a poco. Al llegar al bar la soltó para recibir las bebidas que habían pedido. Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento y abrazó a Kagome, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Aquí estabas querida, te estaba buscando —dijo coqueto ante la mirada sorprendida de Kouga, acto seguido besó la mejilla de la joven— ¿Ya quieres ir a casa?

—¿Qué diablos haces? —gritó molesta, empujándolo lejos.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el moreno preocupado acercándose a ella y alternando su mirada entre ambas personas.

—Kouga… cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estás? —intervino con tono burlón mientras se interponía entre la pareja.

—Inuyasha —saludó inclinando la cabeza— ¿Kagome? —llamó a la muchacha.

—No deberías estar con un pulgoso como este, Kagome —le susurró el joven de ojos dorados a la muchacha, haciéndola enojar aún más.

—Vámonos Kouga —exclamó tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo de nuevo a la pista de baile.

El moreno la siguió sin mediar palabras, dejando detrás de sí a un Inuyasha muy enojado que se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer nada más para alejarla de aquel hombre.

—Lo siento por eso —se disculpó avergonzada por la escena que había hecho el joven de ojos dorados.

—No hay problema —respondió sonriendo— Pero, si puedo preguntar… ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? —ella dudó sobre qué responder a eso— No tienes que decírmelo si te incomoda —se apresuró a agregar.

—No, está bien —sonrió— ¿Escuchaste hablar sobre el concurso que la revista "InStyle" promocionó hace poco?

Él pestañeó confundido, pero solo tardó un par de segundos en entenderlo, y abrió la boca asombrado.

—Tú eres Kagome Higurashi, la ganadora —dijo señalándola— ¡Con razón ese sarnoso conoce a una chica tan linda e inteligente como tú! No tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad con alguien tan increíble como tú en caso contrario.

—¿No crees que me estas halagando demasiado? —preguntó riendo, ya no quería hablar de Inuyasha.

—No —él negó con la cabeza— Eres la mujer más linda de esta fiesta, te mereces todos los halagos que recibas.

Se quedaron en silencio, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Y… —las luces bajaron, y una sensual melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo— Puede que esté tratando de gustarte —agregó en un tono sugerente, posando las manos en las bien formados caderas femeninas.

Kagome se sintió de algún modo decepcionada, Kouga le empezaba a caer bien, pero ahora creía que tenía otras intenciones con ella. ¿Quizás Inuyasha conocía esas intenciones y por eso le había dicho todo aquello?

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir —dijo alejándolo de ella.

—Espera, Kagome… —intentó detenerla, pero ella se perdió en medio de la multitud enseguida.

Se quedó el resto de la noche escondida en un rincón oscuro cerca del bar, del cual no dejó de pedir una bebida tras otra, tratando de sacar de su cabeza las incomodas situaciones que había vivido esa noche. Para cuando la gente empezó a retirarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, haciéndola sentir estúpidamente bien.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó alguien, entonces alzó la cabeza tratando de enfocar la mirada —¿Estas bien? —repitió.

—¿Kagura? —frunció el ceño confundida— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la mujer sonrió e hizo su mejor esfuerzo al ayudarla a incorporarse de la silla.

—¿Puedes caminar cariño? Déjame decirte que no te ves muy bien.

Kagome intentó dar un paso, pero la habitación tambaleo bajo sus pies, Kagura la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Esperemos aquí, Sesshomaru vendrá enseguida.

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, finalmente contestó al cuarto intento.<p>

—¿Dónde diablos estas y por qué no contestabas el teléfono? —gruñó una potente voz del otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres? —se quejó— Son las cuatro de la mañana —dijo en un bostezo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—No quería manejar hasta casa, así que me quedé en un hotel cerca de donde fue la fiesta —respondió acomodando la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Estas solo? ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—¡Que te importa con quien esté! —chilló— En cuanto a Kagome… probablemente en este momento esté en la cama de Kouga —siseó con amargura en la voz.

—Vi a Kouga irse solo.

—¿Y tú dónde estás?

—En casa, pensé que ustedes dos habrían vuelto antes pero no los encontré aquí cuando volví.

—¡Mierda! —bufó— Iré a buscarla —declaró.

—Bien —coincidió— Ah, y si algo le llega a pasar a esa chica solo quiero que sepas que te haré directamente responsable de ello. Más te vale que la encuentres y que esté a salvo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar colgó el teléfono. ¡Maldito Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, buscando sus pantalones y las llaves de su auto.


	9. Capitulo IX

Hola bellezas! :) al fin actualizo! jajajaja alguna estaba esperando capitulo nuevo?

Me esforcé mucho en este capitulo, le di muchas vueltas al asunto revisándolo y cambiándolo una y otra vez hasta que estuve conforme xD jajaja me gustó el resultado final, pero quiero saber sus opiniones así que les agradecería que dejaran reviews :3 y bueno... sin mas les dejo disfrutar de la lectura...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Este capitulo contiene imágenes y lenguaje fuerte, se recomienda discreción y su lectura es de su absoluta responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9:<span>**

Sesshomaru acababa de colgar el teléfono.

—Cariño, ¿crees que sea buena idea? —preguntó afligida— Creo que lo mejor sería que la llevemos a casa —dijo mirando a la chica que dormitaba en el asiento trasero del auto.

—Inuyasha viene en camino, no te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla.

—Pero…

—Creo que va siendo hora de que ese mocoso empiece a responsabilizarse por algo —intervino— Ésta será una buena lección para él.

Su esposa sin embargo no parecía del todo convencida.

—Estará bien, lo prometo —dijo abrazándola— Inuyasha es un estúpido, pero confió en que sabrá cuidar bien de ella.

—Aun así no creo que esté bien usarla como tu conejillo de Indias.

El hombre rio, una risa ligera como el aire.

—No tengo más opción, presiento que esta chica es especial para él. Si no puede cuidarla debidamente no merece llevar el apellido Taisho.

Kagura lo miró escéptica.

—Por ahora la acomodemos en uno de los sofás del salón, se la encargaré al dueño hasta que Inuyasha llegue, si nos ve aquí el plan fracasará.

* * *

><p>Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al salón, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran los empleados que terminaban de limpiar el lugar.<p>

—Disculpe —llamó a uno de los empleados— ¿No vio a una joven de cabello negro y con un vestido verde agua?

El empleado lo pensó unos segundos.

—Lo siento, creo que no.

—¿Buscas a una chica que tiene un gran collar de diamantes? —preguntó una jovencita que los había escuchado.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente— ¿No sabes con quien se fue?

—Está en la sala del personal —le dijo simplemente.

—¿Podrías llevarme con ella? —solicitó desesperado.

La muchacha se giró sobre sus talones, y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde la joven estaba plácidamente dormida.

—Gracias a Dios estas bien —susurró aliviado— Te llevaré a casa.

Con sumo cuidado la arropó con su chaqueta antes de levantarla en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. La muchacha se abrazó a él en sueños.

—Inuyasha, eres un imbécil —susurró dormida.

—Lo sé —sonrió— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda heee… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? —preguntó mientras la muchacha los acompañaba hasta la puerta.

—No me preguntaste mi nombre —comentó la joven— Soy Misaki.

—Muchas gracias Misaki ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Acomodó con cuidado a Kagome en el asiento del acompañante y le puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de girarse hacia la joven que los observaba en silencio.

—Creo que solo tengo esto —dijo avergonzado extendiéndole un billete todo doblado, con el apuro no había tomado su billetera al salir.

—No —negó— No hace falta, estoy bien.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer por ti? —insistió.

—No necesito nada —sonrió— Por favor, cuide de la señorita Kagome.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa búscame. Te debo un gran favor por esto —le gritó cuando la chica entró al edificio de nuevo

Ella se giró y lo saludó con la mano antes de desaparecer de vista.

Inuyasha condujo hasta su hotel, todo el enojo se había disipado como el humo. Lo había pensado con calma y viera como lo viera él tenía la culpa de todo. No podía reprender a Kagome por su actitud, él mismo no soportaría que lo trataran como él lo había hecho con ella.

Kagome se despertó cuando estaba estacionando el auto, y lo miró en silencio, poniendo incomodo al muchacho.

—Ho… Hola —tartamudeó nervioso— ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de bostezar y desperezarse un poco.

—Bien… —susurró— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Ah… Pues… en un hotel cerca de donde fue la fiesta.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó rápidamente— ¿Acaso pensabas aprovecharte de mí mientras estaba dormida?

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?! Sería imposible que yo hiciera algo como eso —gritó asustado y sorprendido.

—Lo sé —respondió mirando por la ventana— No necesitarías hacer algo como eso —susurró para sí misma.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado— Puedo llevarte a casa, si eso quieres. Solo déjame ir a buscar mis cosas —él abrió la puerta del auto con la intención de bajarse, ella lo imitó.

—No importa, quedémonos aquí por esta noche.

Entraron al lujoso hotel.

—Una habitación para la señorita —pidió Inuyasha a la recepcionista.

—¿Qué? —le susurró Kagome— Puedo quedarme en tu habitación, no hace falta que pidas otra.

La recepcionista los miró sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Tiene alguna disponible? —insistió Inuyasha, ignorándola.

—Lo siento señor —respondió la recepcionista viendo el monitor de su computadora— Al parecer llegaron muchos huéspedes luego de que usted se registrara.

—¡Diablos! —murmuró— Bien, vamos —le indicó a la joven que estaba parada a su lado.

Se dirigieron hacia los elevadores para subir hasta el doceavo piso, donde estaba su habitación.

—Creo que debería disculparme —susurró apenado mientras subían— Me comporté como un idiota esta noche.

—Sí, lo hiciste —repuso amargamente— Te haré compensármelo, no te preocupes.

A Inuyasha ese comentario le dio mala espina.

—Quería preguntarte… —empezó indecisa— ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando estaba con Kouga?

Él pensó sobre cómo responder al respecto.

—Bueno… —las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ellos salieron— Antes que nada, simplemente no me agradó verte con alguien más —la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse— Por otra parte, ese tipo es un imbécil y no quería que te relacionaras con alguien así —admitió.

La intuición de Kagome no le había fallado, entonces Inuyasha se había interpuesto entre Kouga y ella porque conocía que el moreno no tenía las mejores intenciones del mundo con ella.

La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y se sentía levemente mareada cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Solo hay una cama —comentó él— Ya que… tendré que dormir en el sofá —se dijo a sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros y sacándose los zapatos.

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó girándose hacia ella.

La muchacha tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo besó, abrazándose a su cuello y enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Espera, ¿qué haces? —intentó detenerla sorprendido por ese "ataque".

Es que se suponía que ella lo odiaba en ese momento, ¿o no? Entonces, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Se deshizo de sus brazos y se alejó un par de pasos, mirándola cautelosamente. Era el alcohol el que le nublaba el juicio, debía ser eso.

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos chocolates brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa que le bailó en los labios, mientras dejaba caer la chaqueta suavemente por sus hombros hasta que la misma terminó en el piso.

—Ven —su voz suave flotó por el aire, golpeándolo con un impacto tal que lo dejó desorientado.

Al ver que él no se acercaba ella lo hizo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas en el proceso, cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca deslizó sus manos por los anchos hombros masculinos y lo miró desde abajo sonriéndole de lado.

—Creo que el alcohol te afectó —comentó consternado, esa no era la Kagome que él conocía— Ve a dormir, te sentirás mejor luego.

—No —le dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho masculino y con los dedos acariciaba levemente su cuello— Estoy perfectamente bien —aseguró.

Inuyasha sentía unas ligeras cosquillas en el lugar donde ella lo estaba acariciando. No sabía qué hacer, era hombre después de todo y en ese momento no pensaba coherentemente, sus suaves caricias lo distraían demasiado para que se concentrara.

—Por favor —le rogó levantando el rostro y mirándolo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿Estas segura? —le preguntó cauteloso.

—Si —susurró suavemente— ¿Tú no quieres? —preguntó haciendo un puchero que a Inuyasha se le antojó sexy e inocente.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó— Claro que sí, solo que…

—¿Entonces que te detiene? —él no supo que responder a ello— Solo tengo una condición… —susurró, captando toda la atención del muchacho— Si quieres tenerme tendrás que amarme más fuerte.

Entonces él la abrazó fuertemente, buscando su boca para besarla. Un beso apasionado y frenético, como sus corazones que se aceleraban cada vez más.

Ella aventuró sus manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciándole suavemente el marcado abdomen para luego deslizarse hasta su espalda y mover sus dedos arriba y abajo por ésta, acercándolo a ella cuando lo abrazó por la cintura.

Él se separó de ella un momento para quitarse la prenda antes de volverla a besar, guiándola torpemente hasta la habitación. La miró nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración era agitada y superficial, sus ojos brillaban en las penumbras de la habitación y pequeños mechones de cabello le caían sobre la cara.

—¿Estas totalmente segura de esto? —preguntó de nuevo— Una vez que empiece no pienso detenerme, así que habla ahora.

—Cállate de una vez —bufó tratando de desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones.

No pudo evitar reírse.

—Calma —le susurró ayudándola con su cometido.

Ella tiró de la cintura del pantalón y con impaciencia bajó la bragueta.

—Es mi turno —exclamó alejándole las manos antes de que le bajara los pantalones.

Aunque ella protestó hizo que se girara y le depositó suaves besos en la nuca a la vez que bajaba el cierre del vestido lentamente. La prenda cayó como una flor abierta a sus pies, dejándola en ropa interior.

—Deliciosa —susurró abrazándola desde atrás mientras bajaba los besos por su cuello y espalda.

Ella hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo e Inuyasha casi sin poder contenerse la levantó entre sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama, ella revotó sobre el colchón y riendo se volteó a encararlo.

—¡Oye! Eso no fue divertido —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Entonces porque te ríes? —se burló.

La visión era majestuosa, ella estaba ataviada en un corsé color marfil de espalda baja con detalles en encaje y listones, unas bragas del mismo color y portaligas con medias a juego, sus tacones plateados y las joyas que brillaban en su cuello y muñeca. Se arrodilló en el piso al borde de la cama.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabias? —preguntó tomando una sus piernas para quitarle el zapato y luego la media de seda que se deslizó suavemente por su piel.

Empezó por besar su pie desnudo, y subió dejando un camino de besos hasta la mitad de su muslo, repitió el proceso con la otra pierna. Ella se relajó, dejando que la mimara con sus suaves caricias.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del muchacho que se puso en pie y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin mediar palabras, la joven se incorporó rápidamente confundida con lo que acababa de pasar, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

—¿Inuyasha? —lo llamó, él acercó la cabeza por una esquina de la puerta— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—Nada —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios— Solo fui a buscar algo al otro cuarto.

Ella lo miró sin entender, él se acercó lentamente con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Kagome se sonrojó por la vista que tenía ante sí, el muchacho tenia los músculos del pecho, los abdominales y los brazos bien trabajados, descalzo y con el cabello levemente desordenado y aquella sonrisa pegada en la cara era la viva encarnación de un Adonis. Sus pantalones desabrochados que se sostenían a duras penas en sus caderas y ese movimiento de una pantera sigilosa a punto de atacar con el que se acercaba a ella sembró un nerviosismo y una expectativa anticipada sobre lo que tenía pensado hacerle a continuación.

—¿Lista para esto? —preguntó juguetón enseñándole lo que escondía en su espalda: la corbata azul claro que había usado esa noche.

Ella lo miró sin terminar de entender que haría con eso, el muchacho de ojos dorados aprovechó su confusión para inmovilizarla sobre la cama.

—Quizás no lo parezca, pero se pueden hacer muchas cosas con esto —le dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me ataras a la cama? ¿O quizás me amordazarás? —preguntó desafiante— Leí muchos libros, ¿sabes?

—Me encanta cuando me provocas —le murmuró antes de morderle el labio— Pero no iremos a tales extremos por ahora —dijo deslizando la corbata por su cabello.

Seguidamente le cubrió los ojos e hizo un nudo detrás de la cabeza para que no se cayera.

—Vamos a jugar un poco —le dijo terminando de ajustar el nudo— Dejaras tus manos aquí, —le indicó acomodándole los brazos por arriba de la cabeza— si me tocas antes de que termine contigo tendré que castigarte.

La tensión sexual empezaba a subir a creces.

—¿Estas bien con eso? —le preguntó, golpeándola con su aliento cálido.

—Bien —asintió— Pero, ¿qué si yo gano?

—Ya pensaremos en cual puede ser tu premio… primero veamos si puedes aguantar —se burló.

El silencio se hizo presente, Kagome se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, su falta de visión en ese momento la hacía ser más consciente de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, podía escuchar el latido rápido de su corazón y el de su respiración agitada, tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento por tranquilizarse.

Sintió un cosquilleó en el arco de su pie, que le hizo encoger los dedos y arquear la espalda por el inesperado toque, algo suave que le provocaba cosquillas subió por sus piernas lentamente, hasta acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos, momento en el cual un jadeo involuntario escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Se incorporó rápidamente.

—Quieta —le susurró Inuyasha, empujándola levemente para que se recostara nuevamente— Esto apenas comienza, ¿ya te das por vencida?

—Por supuesto que no —chilló acomodando de nuevo sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza.

Escuchó la suave risa de Inuyasha y sus pasos alejarse. Mientras intentaba calmar su agitación el ataque del suave objeto la atormentó de nuevo, acariciando su pubis por encima de la ropa interior de encaje, haciéndola jadear con más fuerza esta vez. Sintió una pulsión entre las piernas, toda una novedad para ella. No sabía cómo describir esa sensación, pero sintió que algo caliente y espeso fluyó dentro de ella, cortándole la respiración y provocando que tuviera que clavarse las uñas en la piel para no mover los brazos de su lugar. Las suaves caricias estaban destruyendo su autocontrol, que solo se mantenía en pie debido a su carácter testarudo.

—¿Qué… que es eso? —preguntó respirando dificultosamente.

—Es un secreto —susurró.

Las caricias subieron por su ombligo y acariciaron sus pechos, girando alrededor de estos. Sintió el peso de Inuyasha hundir el colchón a sus costados antes de sentir sus labios sobre sus pechos, besando sus pezones por sobre la tela del corsé, ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta. Quería sentirlo más cerca, pero él se alejó.

—Al diablo —siseó sin poder aguantarlo más, con sus brazos apresó la cabeza de Inuyasha y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Perdiste —le susurró burlón, besándola justo en medio del pecho.

—No me importa.

Tanteó con sus manos el rostro varonil, y tiró de su cabello platinado buscando sus labios para besarlo frenéticamente. Él se rio mientras se besaban, Kagome siempre era tan poco paciente…

Las grandes manos varoniles acariciaron la curvatura de su cintura, desprendiendo de a poco los ganchos que mantenían unido el corsé, cuando logró su cometido lo arrojó lejos al igual que el porta ligas.

Ella se deshizo de la corbata que cubría sus ojos y tiró de los pantalones del muchacho, impaciente que deshacerse de una buena vez de esa prenda, él la ayudó a terminar de sacárselos. Inuyasha se alejó, quería contemplar la vista de la piel desnuda de la joven que tenía acorralada debajo de él.

—No me mires tan fijamente, me avergüenzas —susurró sonrojada apartando la mirada.

El muchacho la tomó del mentón, levantándole la vista.

—Eres la cosa más hermosa y perfecta que he visto en mi vida —le dijo— No puedo evitar mirarte así, porque no puedo creerme que alguien tan perfecta desee ser mía.

Le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios.

—No te arrepentirás —le prometió— Esta noche te haré sentir como si fuera la primera vez.

—De hecho es mi primera vez —susurró con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué? La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría al muchacho, que tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

—¿Esta mal? —preguntó molesta ante la cara de estupefacción del muchacho.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a contestar— Solo que no termino de creérmelo… ¿Segura que quieres esto? Podemos detenernos aquí.

—Si no quieres hacerlo dímelo de una vez. Si yo no lo quisiera no lo habría sugerido para empezar —bufó molesta, por primera vez en su vida sintiendo vergüenza de ser virgen.

—No lo tomes a mal —solicitó endulzando la voz— Es que no quiero robar tu virginidad y que después te arrepientas por ello —le dijo acariciándole el cabello— Si quieres darme tu tesoro, lo aceptaré gustoso, no tengo quejas al respecto.

Le besó la frente, los parpados y las mejillas antes de depositar pequeños besos en el filo de su mandíbula.

—No me arrepentiré —le prometió, deslizando sus dedos por la amplia espalda masculina.

—Iremos lento, y seré lo más suave posible —le susurró besándole el hombro.

Inuyasha besó cada rincón de la blanca piel de la joven, tomándose su tiempo en ello, como el caballero que era debía ser suave con ella. Cuando subió hasta su pecho, dio un suave soplido sobre los pezones que para ese entonces ya estaban sensibles, y estos se erizaron y se alzaron inmediatamente, se llevó uno a la boca y lo chupó suavemente mientras masajeaba el otro dándole pequeños pellizcos, alternando entre esos deliciosos promontorios. Kagome respiraba rápido y sentía su piel arder bajo el toque de Inuyasha, arqueando su pecho hacia aquellos deliciosos labios, deseosa por obtener más de él.

—Tranquila, apenas empezamos —le dijo con una sonrisa lobuna en la cara.

Aunque hacía uso de todo su autocontrol él también estaba cada vez más afectado y deseoso de sentirse dentro de ella.

—¿Qué me haces? —respiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas en todas las fibras de su ser cuando él bajó las manos lentamente hasta la única prenda que le quedaba.

Ella movió las caderas hacia la mano de Inuyasha, el cual sin poder aguantarlo más tiró de sus bragas, rompiéndolas.

—¡Oye! Eso fue un regalo de Sango —se quejó alarmada.

—Luego te compro otras —dijo besándola febrilmente.

Ella se apegó con avidez a su boca y separó los labios para acoger a la exigente lengua de Inuyasha, imitando sus embates con su propia lengua, cerrando en puños la platinada y espesa cabellera mientras exploraba la cálida cueva de su boca.

Inuyasha descendió lentamente su mano, enredando los dedos entre los rizos del pubis de Kagome, jugueteando con él, la tocó y la acarició hasta sentirla húmeda. Luego deslizó un dedo en su interior, comprobando que las pupilas chocolates de Kagome se dilataban de placer, y se encargó de sofocar el grito de sorpresa que ella dio dándole otro beso profundo.

—¡Oh por Dios! Estás tan mojada —murmuró satisfecho junto a sus labios, introduciendo un segundo dedo, siguiendo un movimiento rítmico que le arrancaba gemidos de placer.

Inuyasha apoyó el pulgar en la punta del clítoris y empezó a moverlo en círculos, estimulándolo, ella se retorcía bajo sus manos, gimoteando y mordiéndose los labios mientras apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos y trataba de aguantar el grito que quería escapar de su boca.

—Inuyasha —jadeó clavando las uñas en su espalda— Por favor… yo… yo quiero…—rogó.

No estaba segura de qué quería en realidad, solo sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si él seguía tocándola así.

—Sí, lo sé —intervino— Tranquila, ya falta poco.

Con dificultad se deshizo de sus bóxers, que había conservado hasta ese momento y se dio cuenta de que no tenía un preservativo consigo. Pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, y rogó tener el autocontrol suficiente para no venirse dentro de ella.

Kagome observó asombrada el tamaño del miembro de Inuyasha, alargó la mano y con suavidad tomó los testículos en sus manos, presionándolos ligeramente, sintiendo en sus dedos la textura rugosa que tenían.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto y aguantó la respiración.

—¿Qué haces mujer? —gruñó, si ella lo tocaba perdería el poco autocontrol y paciencia que le quedaban.

Kagome rió divertida al percatarse de que ella también tenía el poder de excitarlo con sus manos, juguetonamente deslizó los dedos ida y vuelta lo largo de su pene, poniéndolo duro como piedra en el proceso.

—Basta de juegos —bufó alejando las manos femeninas de su miembro endurecido y erecto y sacando los dedos del interior de Kagome.

Ella se quejó cuando se alejó, pero él se alzó sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso sobre sus manos y rodillas y con estas le separó las piernas.

—Quizás sea algo incómodo al principio —explicó acomodándose en su entrada— No sé si pueda controlarme a tiempo, pero hazme saber si te duele.

Ella asintió, tragando saliva y sintiéndose nerviosa y emocionada, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de que él se introdujera lentamente. No pudo resistir, y un grito escapó de su garganta y clavó las uñas en la espalda masculina. Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil en su interior, estaba tan apretada.

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Estas bien? —preguntó afligido— Dale tiempo, se sentirá mejor enseguida.

Ella asintió, tomando respiraciones largas y lentas mientras se calmaba y el dolor disminuía rápidamente, dando paso a la sensación de sentirse completa, como si toda su vida hubiese tenido un vacío que no sabía que existía hasta que él lo había llenado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos— Tranquila, deja que yo me encargue de todo —le susurró al oído.

Entonces empezó a moverse lentamente en un vaivén dentro y fuera de ella. Ambos se acoplaban perfectamente al otro, Inuyasha alcanzó un cojín y lo acomodó bajo el trasero de Kagome.

El ritmo de sus embestidas fue aumentando progresivamente, arrancando gemidos de la muchacha de cabello negro que desperdigaba besos en el cuello y pecho masculino.

Kagome le mordisqueaba el cuello cuando el joven de ojos dorados le agarró una de las piernas para enredarla en su cintura.

—Sostente ahí —le indicó haciendo que también enredara la otra pierna.

La chica sentía que en esa posición cada embestida era más profunda, haciéndola gemir el nombre de su amante con más vehemencia.

—Más alto —exigió— Di mi nombre más fuerte.

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha —gritó con fuerza, mientras le estrujaba los fuertes brazos.

Ya no les importaba si había alguien que podría escucharlos, que todo el hotel se quejara si quería, ellos no dejarían pasar esa oportunidad.

—¡Oh Kagome! Kagome —exclamó en su oído cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo del muchacho.

Lo hacía por instinto, en realidad no sabía ni que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que quería tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo en lo más profundo. El ritmo de las embestidas alcanzó un ritmo frenético, y algo revolucionó dentro suyo, estremeciéndole las entrañas.

—¡Oh sí! Córrete para mi nena —exclamó Inuyasha al borde del colapso.

Kagome se sentía como si hubiera subido a la cima de las nubes, antes de desplomarse en un clímax explosivo que le provocó la sensación de tener fuego corriéndole por las venas. Inuyasha tembló intensamente antes de desplomarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo femenino.

El peso del cuerpo del hombre sobre su cuerpo le confirmaban que todo aquello era real, abrió sus ojos pesadamente buscando la mirada del muchacho. Estaba tan cansada, y todos y cada uno de sus músculos que al fin empezaban a relajarse le dolían.

—Hola —le susurró él con una sonrisa y la respiración agitada.

—Hola —respondió sonriente, acariciándole el cabello platinado.

El muchacho se acostó a su lado y tiró de ella, acomodándola en su pecho. Kagome sentía los latidos retumbantes del corazón de Inuyasha, estar envuelta en sus brazos la hacían sentir protegida y cálida.

La idea de que podría sacarlo de su vida luego de que se acostaran la atormentó, no solo no lo olvidaría por nada del mundo, sino que también lo había convertido en una parte sumamente importante de su vida, había perdido su virginidad con él después de todo.

El amanecer los sorprendió desnudos envueltos entre las sabanas, Kagome abrazada a ese pecho cálido e Inuyasha jugueteando con los rizos azabaches que se habían soltado de su peinado medio desarmado.

—Creo que nunca más podré disfrutar de un amanecer —susurró compungida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó suavemente, abrazándola más fuerte.

Alzó su rostro, en busca de esos ojos dorados como el sol que la miraban serenos.

—Porque sé que nunca más lo podré ver contigo —susurró.

Inuyasha le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares, mientras tomaba su fino rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? —le preguntó directo.

—Por supuesto que no. No podría —negó suavemente— Es solo que… de ahora en más cada vez que vea un amanecer recordaré esto, aun sabiendo que no estamos juntos.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder a eso, y se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y los hombros en un intento por reconfortarla hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.


	10. Capitulo X

Hola niñas! Paso a actualizar antes de que me olvide...

Solo como advertencia, el final esta inevitablemente cerca :( disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia, y espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendola... En fin, espero no me odien por como marchan las cosas...

Espero con ansias sus reviews :3

PD: twilightfreak92 me gustó tanto tu review que confieso que lo leí varias veces xD jajajajaja leerte todo de un solo tirón? no me lo puedo creer jajaja espero no decepcionarte al final, y pues, si lees esto espero que me dejes un review con tus opiniones, criticas o incluso podría soportar unos cuantos insultos xD jajajaja

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10:<span>**

Se despertó con el cuerpo entumecido, especialmente las piernas y el trasero, cuando se bajó de la cama advirtió que estaba en su habitación, en la casa de Inuyasha.

¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño provocado por el alcohol? El dolor en su cuerpo le confirmaba que todo había sido real, pero entonces ¿por qué?

Arrastró los pies hasta el baño, se quitó la bata de dormir dejando su cuerpo desnudo delante del espejo, solo adornado por las joyas de brillantes diamantes. Con las manos temblorosas se desprendió el collar y se sacó el brazalete, dejándolas junto al lavabo.

Esencialmente nada había cambiado, pero en la profundidad de sus ojos pudo notar un brillo diferente. Sí, ella no era la misma. Todo seguía estando igual, pero a la vez todo había cambiado.

Con cuidado terminó de desarmar el peinado, antes de cepillarse el cabello hasta dejarlo sin nudos, y finalmente meterse a la ducha. El agua caliente alivió un poco el dolor de sus músculos, y el agua se llevó camuflada sus lágrimas de amargura. Ese era su último día allí, la última vez que podría ver a Inuyasha.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Se rio tristemente al percatarse que toda su ropa era en escala de tristes tonalidades grises.

—Va con mi estado de ánimo —se burló de sí misma, buscando el pañuelo fucsia que Erika le había obsequiado, para darle un poco de color a su atuendo.

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta antes de salir de la habitación. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Sango a medio camino de su habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente— ¿Te divertiste mucho anoche?

—Sí, fue genial —susurró con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡Oh, no es nada! Solo sigo algo cansada —murmuró en un intento por distraerla— Extrañaré este lugar cuando me vaya —añadió.

La mirada de la otra mujer se dulcificó.

—Nosotros te extrañaremos a ti —le dijo— Tu presencia fue como un sol en nuestras vidas.

Kagome sonrió nostálgica ante esas palabras, ¿sería verdad?

—¿Te apetece comer algo? Aún falta un poco para que el almuerzo esté listo, ya que será la última vez que comeremos juntos hay un menú especial.

—Suena bien.

Erika subió corriendo las escaleras en ese momento.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo con la respiración agitada— ¿Cómo es tu ultimo día aquí me dejaras vestirte?

—¿Cómo podría negarme a una petición como esa? —se burló.

Sango las acompañó. Su ánimo empezaba a mejorar conforme hablaba con las dos mujeres.

—Quizás no sea tan buena como Jean Paul, ¿pero me dejarías maquillarte? —solicitó Erika.

—En ese caso yo te peinaré —dijo Sango rápidamente.

—¿No creen que me están mimando demasiado? —se rio divertida.

—Es tu último día después de todo, aprovéchalo mientras puedas —se burló Sango tomando un cepillo del tocador— Después de todo, será la última vez que nos veamos —susurró triste.

Kagome tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con firmeza.

—¿Podríamos seguir en contacto? Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, Sango —murmuró emocionada.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —se quejó la otra chica.

—Por supuesto que sí, Erika. Necesitaré ayuda para cuando tenga citas ¿Quién más podría ayudarme a elegir mi ropa?

Para ese momento las tres tenían lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazaron efusivamente chillando incoherencias.

—¿Pero qué es esto? Arruinaremos nuestro maquillaje —dijo Kagome entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas del borde de los ojos— Aun nos queda unas cuantas horas por delante, todavía no es hora de despedirse.

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo, y entre risas terminaron de arreglar a Kagome.

* * *

><p>El atardecer coloreaba con tonos rojizos el cielo invernal, la noche anterior había nevado así que se había pasado todo el día con los pequeños niños jugando en la nieve, ellos no se separaron de ella ni por un instante.<p>

En ese momento todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada, excepto Inuyasha que había desaparecido luego del almuerzo.

—¿Por qué te vas tía Kagome? —lloraba Rin aferrándose a sus piernas.

—Por favor, quédate con nosotros un poco más —suplicaba Shippo.

El tener a esos pequeños suplicándoles y llorando por ella le partió el corazón, se arrodilló en el piso para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarlos a los dos.

—Lo siento pequeños, pero me tengo que ir, mi familia me está esperando—explicó tratando de mantener a raya sus ganas de llorar a moco tendido.

—Pero tía… —protestó.

—Lo siento Rin —le susurró sonriendo— Pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran, si tus padres están de acuerdo.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Podemos?

—Ya veremos amor —le dijo su madre acariciándole la cabeza y acercándose a la joven— Cuídate mucho linda, esperamos verte pronto —le dijo abrazándola.

Bien, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Había conversado con Kagura aquel día, y tanto ella como Sesshomaru eran buenas personas, algo frías en el trato, pero buena gente a fin de cuentas. Aquel acto la sorprendió, nunca habría pensado que esa mujer fría y altiva la abrazara de esa manera tan cálida y espontánea.

—No sé si eso sea posible —susurró— Pero espero volverlos a ver algún día —dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Que tengas un buen viaje a casa —expresó Sesshomaru, extendiéndole la mano.

Él siempre tan formal…

—Gracias —dijo apretando su mano.

Inuyasha apareció caminando lentamente por un costado de la casa.

—¡Oye tú, perro estúpido! —le gritó Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Por qué dejas que se vaya? —se quejó señalando a la joven que los miraba con expresión sorprendida.

—¡Shippo! Por favor, no le hables así a tus mayores —le reprendió incomoda.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada —susurró con un tono monótono— Si ella quiere irse, no puedo hacer nada para detenerla —dijo deteniéndose a un par de metros del resto de las personas.

La joven se acercó hasta él, con las rodillas temblorosas.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el niño.

—Tranquilo Shippo—dijo con un tono suave y tranquilizador.

—Pero… pero… —se le quebró la voz, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—No llores corazón —su madre lo levantó en brazos, dándole una mirada cómplice a Kagome— Vamos adentro, ¿sí? Les prepararé chocolate caliente.

Tanto ella como Sesshomaru y sus hijos entraron a la casa, dándole privacidad a la pareja.

—Bueno… creo que este es el adiós —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de no quebrarse y llorar como un bebé.

—Supongo… —susurró bajando la mirada.

—Me divertí mucho, gracias por recibirme y abrirme las puertas de tu hogar —dijo, extendiéndole la mano.

Él miró su mano y luego la miró a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo tan formal? —murmuró avanzando el par de pasos que los separaban y abrazándola fuertemente.

La muchacha tardó un poco en reaccionar, no se esperaba eso, de hecho ya había perdido las esperanzas de despedirse de él al no haberlo visto más después del almuerzo.

—Lo siento —susurró correspondiendo el abrazo.

Se aferró con fuerza a él, olisqueando por última vez el aroma de su colonia mezclado con el de su piel, sintiendo por última vez la calidez que desprendía de su pecho y la suavidad de su cabello platinado que le acariciaba el rostro. Sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, que lo tendría cerca.

No pudo soportarlo más, y se quebró. Lloró amargamente su dolor, mojándole el hombro mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos guardando silencio.

—Lo siento, ya estoy mejor —le susurró alejándose para verlo a los ojos— Gracias por todo.

Se giró sobre sus talones y entró rápidamente al auto, el mismo arrancó inmediatamente. Mientras se alejaban no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás, y lo último que vio fue a Inuyasha con una expresión desolada parado en el camino de entrada, la enorme casa fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras ella lloraba su dolor.

—Adiós, Inuyasha… Te amo —le susurró al viento.

La vieja Kagome se habría reído de ella, ¿enamorarse en apenas una semana? Era tonto, y estaba consciente de eso, pero era lo que sentía. Su pecho no le dolería tanto porque se tenían que alejar si fuese lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se encerró en su habitación el resto del día, se sentía tan impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por ella… Quería detenerla, decirle que se quedara con ellos, pero había sido cobarde y no pudo decirle nada.<p>

Se sentía el peor bastardo del universo, ella le había dado tantas cosas a cambio de nada… se había entregado a él sin condiciones, y él ni siquiera había podido decirle que la quería. Aunque sea solo eso, ni siquiera había podido decirle eso.

—¿Tío? —llamó suavemente Rin, acercando su cabecita por la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa linda? Entra —le dijo con una voz trémula.

—Yo también la extraño —susurró con la voz temblorosa, una vez se subió a la cama junto al joven.

La niña tomó una respiración larga para calmarse, aún seguía algo sensible.

—Ese es el problema cuando te apegas a alguien… cuando se va, te sientes como perdido… —siguió una vez consiguió calmarse, tomando la mano de su tío y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso? —preguntó impresionado por esas palabras.

—No lo sé… Pero le va bien al caso, ¿no crees?

Inuyasha le sonrió, sin duda aquello fue toda una revelación de parte de su linda sobrina, lo había impresionado con sus palabras, y su sabiduría infantil. Rin se acomodó en su regazo, abrazándose a él.

—¿Tío Inu?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla si la extrañas?

—Porque… —no sabía que decir, en realidad sería muy fácil manejar hasta la ciudad y buscar su casa— Pues porque, creo que sería más doloroso para ella si la busco ahora.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—Bien —dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña— Es que pronto me iré de gira por mucho tiempo, si no tuviéramos que decir adiós de nuevo… ¿No crees que sería duro para ella?

—Supongo que si… —bostezó— Pero aun así, yo querría verte de nuevo… aunque nos tuviéramos que despedir luego.

—Creo que tienes razón —susurró.

Ya era tarde y la pequeña niña se quedó dormida entre sus brazos mientras él meditaba. Llevó a Rin a su habitación, con la determinación de ir a buscar a Kagome al día siguiente.

Cuando pasaba por la habitación que había ocupado la joven no pudo evitar los deseos de entrar. Todo estaba acomodado y limpio, como solía estar siempre, pero sin embargo algo le faltaba… esa calidez y el perfume que ella desprendía, la habitación no tenía vida sin ella viviendo allí.

Se acercó hasta la cama en donde inocentemente habían dormido juntos tantas noches, y sonrió con melancolía ante el recuerdo.

¿Por qué era tan fácil quedarse plácidamente dormido a su lado? Siempre le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, pero algo en ella le brindaba paz y tranquilidad, y era demasiado fácil dormirse envuelto en su calidez y el perfume dulce de su piel.

Algo sobre las almohadas llamó su atención, alargó la mano para recoger un papel doblado en cuatro, con manos temblorosas y la boca seca desdobló el papel, se trataba de una carta hecha en puño y letra de la misma Kagome. Se sentó sobre el edredón para leerla, debía reconocer que estaba algo impactado.

**_Querido Inuyasha: _**

**_Antes que nada debo agradecerte por tu hospitalidad, me divertí mucho contigo, Sango, Miroku y tu familia, especialmente con Rin y Shippo. Los extrañaré a todos._**

**_Gracias por mostrarme tantas cosas y dejarme compartir nuevas experiencias contigo, nunca olvidaré los ratos que compartimos juntos…_**

**_Espero que tengas una vida muy feliz, por favor cuida y mima mucho a tus sobrinos, esos niños son la cosa más linda que vi en mi vida… lo digo en serio. Ojala hubiese tenido la oportunidad de poder jugar más con ellos…_**

**_Ah, y por cierto… suerte en tu gira. Confío en que lo harás genial, como siempre. _**

**_Con cariño, Kagome._**

¿Qué diablos era eso?

Sonaba tan impersonal, tan no-Kagome, lo único de emotivo era la parte en la que hablaba de sus sobrinos… ¿Es que acaso él no le importaba en lo absoluto?

Era estúpido ponerse celoso, y lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar cuando sus manos se cerraron en puños, arrugando el papel. Estaba enojado, no hubiese dejado nada si iba a ser esa pobre nota tan estúpida.

Se percató de que había algo más escrito, en una esquina del reverso de la hoja. Como pudo planchó el papel con las manos para leer lo que decía.

**_PD: En realidad amé los regalos que me diste, pero me temo que no tendré oportunidades para usarlas nunca más en el futuro. Espero que no te enojes por esto, pero simplemente no las pude llevar conmigo y las dejé sobre el tocador. _**

**_Quizás sea muy vanidoso de mi parte pedirte esto, pero quiero que se la des a la mujer que quieras tener en tu vida por el resto de tus días, hazlo por mí, ¿bien? _**

**_Y lo repito, sé feliz… _**

**_Te quiero, Inuyasha. _**

Bien, eso de definitivamente lo dejó sin aliento. Leyó la última línea nuevamente, inseguro de que en realidad estuvieras allí. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro, mientras acariciaba las letras impresas en el papel.

Pero, espera, ¿qué?

¿Qué ella qué?

Su mirada voló al tocador, donde las dos cajas de las joyas estaban apiladas una encima de la otra.

—No, esto no —jadeó, levantándose inmediatamente y acercándose al tocador.

Con mano temblorosa abrió la pequeña caja del brazalete, éste brilló bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Acarició las hileras ondulantes de brillantes, conteniéndose para no arrojarlo lejos.

—Estúpida niña, esto es tuyo ¡Nadie más puede tenerlo! ¡No se lo daré a nadie más! —bufó encolerizado, como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Caminó con paso decidido a su habitación con las pequeñas cajas entre sus manos, no dejaría que las cosas terminaran así.

* * *

><p>Se bañó y eligió cuidadosamente la ropa antes de salir de su cuarto.<p>

—Sango, saldré un momento —dijo firme.

—El desayuno está servido —balbuceó confundida ante la actitud del muchacho— ¿No quieres comer algo antes?

El día anterior había estado tan cabizbajo que le preocupaba sobremanera ese cambio imprevisto en su actitud. Si bien él era una persona que cambiaba rápidamente de ánimo, no pensó que superara aquello tan rápidamente.

—Desayunaré por ahí… no tengo hambre en este momento de todas maneras.

Algo en la sonrisa del muchacho le crispó los nervios, y la emocionó a la vez. Iba por Kagome, ¿cierto?

—Suerte —le susurró antes de que girara en una esquina que conducía hasta el garage.

Él le guiño un ojo antes de perderla de vista. Estaba confiado en que lograría su objetivo, y con actitud resuelta se dirigió hasta su auto más veloz.

Sus sobrinos lo detuvieron a mitad de camino.

—¿A dónde vas tío Inu? —preguntó Rin curiosa, corriendo detrás de él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en el centro —respondió sin inmutarse.

—¡Mentiroso! —chilló Shippo parándose delante de él— Vas a buscar a Kagome, ¿cierto? Quiero ir yo también.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó la niña, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta— Yo también voy —declaró.

Amaba a sus sobrinos, pero en ocasiones solían ser muy consentidos y caprichosos.

—Nada de eso, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que váyanse a molestar a su madre —bufó enojado.

Los dos pequeños se colgaron de sus pantalones, haciéndole difícil la tarea de caminar.

—¡Suéltenme! —exigió al borde de una crisis de nervios— No necesito esto ahora —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Quiero ver a tía Kagome de nuevo —susurró Rin al borde de las lágrimas.

—Yo también —dijo Shippo en el mismo estado.

Eso le hizo tener compasión de los pequeños que se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas a él. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, y con cuidado les limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Yo también quisiera verla de nuevo —les dijo con tono suave— Pero eso no es posible por el momento, ahora estoy yendo a buscar unas cosas para el trabajo y no puedo llevarlos conmigo. Lo siento.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó la niña, intentando recuperar la compostura.

El muchacho asintió vehementemente.

—Está bien —accedió— Que tengas buen viaje —le dijo mientras agitaba su mano.

Inuyasha corrió hasta su auto, se subió y pisó el acelerador a fondo, sacándolo rápidamente de allí. El camino hasta la ciudad se le hizo inusualmente largo, mientras sus nervios se acrecentaban cada vez más con el paso de los minutos.

Puso en el GPS del auto la dirección de Kagome, que por cierto había obtenido de unos documentos que robó del escritorio de Sango cuando todos dormían. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero ya tendría tiempo de disculparse luego, ahora debía encontrar a la joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate.

Maniobró por las calles, sintiéndose afortunado de no tener que lidiar demasiado con el tráfico de la ciudad. Se detuvo en la acera y miró confundido el lugar, ¿ella vivía en un templo? Verificó la dirección en los papeles y en el GPS y definitivamente parecía ser ahí.

Con dudas se bajó del auto y empezó a subir los escalones, primero con paso vacilante y cada vez más determinado conforme el fin de la escalinata se acercaba. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue un enorme árbol que se encontraba en la entrada, al lado derecho de las escaleras.

Movido por una atracción inexplicable se acercó al árbol, y acarició su tronco rugoso y grueso, sintiendo la fría brisa mover sus ramas cubiertas de nieve, provocando que esta cayera sobre él.

—¡Oye! No me tires nieve, tramposo —dijo divertido sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello— Debo estar realmente loco para hablar con un árbol —se burló de sí mismo dirigiéndose con pasos largos hasta la casa, que vislumbro al fondo del lado derecho del terreno.

Aquel lugar tenía cierta aura de tranquilidad, que calmó los nervios que lo habían atormentado durante todo el camino. Se acomodó la chaqueta antes de golpear la puerta y esperar a que alguien abriera.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos y no sucedía nada, golpeó la puerta con más fuerza y volvió a esperar. Nada. Tocó a la puerta nuevamente, sintiendo los nervios volver con más fuerza que antes.

Cada vez estaba más intranquilo, ¿acaso no había nadie en casa? Se deslizó por el costado de la casa, buscando alguna ventana para espiar al interior.

Todo se veía ordenado y limpio, pero sin rastros de nadie en los alrededores. Cuando volvió a la puerta principal se sorprendió de encontrar a una señora mayor allí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le preguntó asustada, aferrándose a una escoba, lista para golpearlo en cualquier momento si hacía falta.

—Disculpe por la intromisión —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva— ¿Usted es la abuela de Kagome? La estoy buscando, pensé que no había nadie en casa —dijo con la voz aliviada una vez la mujer aflojó el agarre en la escoba.

—Soy una vecina de los Higurashi —explicó— Toda la familia se fue de viaje, y me pidieron que cuidara la casa. Vine a darle de comer al gato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido— ¿Se fueron? ¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿A dónde? —dijo fuerte y rápido, alertando a la mujer una vez más.

—No lo sé, no dijeron nada —dijo tratando de mantenerse impasible.

Inuyasha la miró como si le mintiera, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Yo… yo… ¿Sabe cuándo vuelve?

—No dijeron nada al respecto —repitió.

—¿Puedo dejarle una nota para que se la entregue? —preguntó esperanzado luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Claro —respondió amable.

El muchacho buscó lápiz y papel en sus bolsillos, sin éxito en su búsqueda.

—Tengo mi auto aquí mismo, ya vuelvo —exclamó antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Encontró lo necesario en la gaveta y garabateó rápidamente unas palabras en el dorso del folleto de un café. La mujer se dirigía hacia él en el momento en que terminaba de escribir, dobló el papel y se lo entregó.

—Muchas gracias por esto —susurró tímidamente, la mujer le sonrió en respuesta.

—Cuando quieras —le dijo en tono amable.

Inuyasha se subió a su auto, sintiéndose decepcionado y apesadumbrado, viajó hasta su finca en modo de piloto automático, sus pensamientos viajando hacia cualquiera fuere el lugar donde la jovencita de cabellos azabache se encontrara en esos momentos.


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo 11:**

Sin darse cuenta año nuevo llegó.

Había estado atareado en los ensayos, y definiendo detalles de la gira. En realidad estaba más que agradecido por la distracción, pero por las noches cuando el silencio reinaba, su mente volaba a los recuerdos de días pasados, y no podía dormir, haciéndolo sentir nostálgico de lo fácil que era caer rendido a brazos de Morfeo cuando estaba con ella.

Esa noche cenaban en familia, incluso sus padres habían ido a visitarlo para desearle suerte en su gira, pero a pesar de la compañía extrañaba la presencia de cierta jovencita sentada a su lado.

—Sango… ¿Pudiste contactar con ella? —le preguntó por millonésima vez ese día.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada de lástima antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. No logré hacerlo. —se sentía mal por él, pero le había prometido a Kagome no decirle a Inuyasha que ellas se mantenían en contacto diariamente.

La mirada triste del muchacho fue como una puñalada a su corazón. Si bien era un imbécil mimado en ocasiones, a pesar de todo habían trabajado mucho tiempo juntos y le tenía más afecto del que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Si me disculpas —susurró, alejándose del joven de cabellera platinada que se quedó en silencio observando su plato de comida casi intacto.

Se refugió en la sala de juegos, que se encontraba vacía en esos momentos, con el celular en una mano y el corazón en la otra.

—Atiende, por favor atiende —rogaba en silencio mientras aguantaba la respiración entra cada tono de espera.

Fue enviada directamente al buzón de voz.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba a orillas de la playa con su familia, Souta había tenido la maravillosa idea de ver el primer amanecer del año todos juntos. El viento soplaba, desordenándole el cabello mientras ella se arropaba más en su chaqueta.<p>

—Hace demasiado frio aquí. Mejor volvamos a la cabaña —bufó molesta.

—Tranquila cariño, solo faltan unos minutos para que amanezca, aguanta hasta entonces —le dijo dulcemente su madre, envolviendo una bufanda en su cuello.

—Te resfriaras si no te abrigas —susurró Takashi, poniendo su chaqueta por encima de los hombros de la señora Higurashi.

—Gracias cariño —respondió agradecida y levemente sonrojada.

Kagome rió entre dientes, esos dos eran tan tiernos… parecían dos adolescentes enamorados. Estaba realmente feliz por su madre, por haber encontrado amor después de tanto tiempo, y justamente en un hombre tan bueno como lo era Takashi.

—Lindo gesto pá —se burló divertida.

El hombre la miró avergonzado.

—¿Puedo decirte así verdad? Ya sabes… luego de aquello… —susurró refiriéndose a la muerte de su padre— Fuiste como un padre para mí y Souta, me alegro de que mamá te haya elegido —dijo sinceramente, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro.

La verdad era que su madre primero lo había consultado con ella y Souta antes de hacerlo oficial, apenas tres días atrás. Estaba realmente orgullosa de su elección, no podría haber hecho otra mejor.

—Kagome —soltó en un suspiro— Tú y tu hermano siempre serán como los pequeños hijos que nunca tuve —susurró— Gracias por aceptarme como parte de la familia.

—Te hiciste parte de la familia hace mucho tiempo, de una manera u otra siempre estuviste cuando te necesitamos… Yo debería agradecerte a ti por eso.

Ella se rió divertida, dejándose arrastrar a los brazos del hombre por unos momentos.

—Bien, bien… Ve a abrazar a mamá antes de que se ponga celosa —se burló divertida rompiendo el abrazo.

Su madre y Takashi abrazados sentados en la arena, Souta correteando en la arena y su abuelo persiguiéndolo para recuperar un talismán que estaba segura de que era falso… todo el conjunto era algo lindo de ver, pero no podía disfrutarlo completamente, algo le hacía falta para que fuera perfecto.

Sacó el celular de su bolso, no lo había revisado en todo el día. Tenía una llamada perdida de Sango, se sintió mal de no haberle deseado un buen comienzo de año así que a pesar de la hora decidió mandarle un mensaje, rogando no despertarla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de leer un par de mensajes de sus amigas cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

—Sango —chilló sorprendida— Feliz año nuevo —exclamó feliz de poder escuchar la voz de su amiga para variar, solía estar tan atareada que apenas tenía tiempo de enviarle un par de mensajes apresurados al día.

—Kagome —resopló— Feliz año nuevo para ti también… en realidad llamaba porque tengo un favor que pedirte —dijo atropelladamente.

—Dime —susurró confundida.

—¿Puedes hablar con Inuyasha? Por favor —rogó desesperadamente— Sabes que no te lo pediría, pero ya no puedo soportarlo… deberías ver al hombre, nunca lo había visto tan desanimado.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo —intentó persuadirla una vez pudo recuperar la voz luego del shock inicial.

—Tiene todo que ver contigo. Por favor, Kagome... solo un "hola" bastaría. Hazlo por mí —suplicó.

La joven sintió sus rodillas temblar, y no sabía que decir, así que tartamudeó cosas sin sentido mientras intentaba hacer conexión entre sus neuronas.

—Por favor… —repitió con la angustia grabada en su voz.

—Bien —susurró con un hilo de voz, cayendo sentada en la arena— Hablaré con él —accedió, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

Sango chilló del otro lado de la línea. Por un momento se sintió música y mucho ruido.

—Necesitamos salir de aquí —se escuchó decir a Sango seguido de una especie de queja de alguien más.

A los pocos segundos todo quedó en silencio, mientras la voz exigente de Sango chillaba algo sobre atender a una llamada importante.

—¿Hola? —bufó molesto, claramente esa era la voz de Inuyasha— Quien quiera que seas ahora estoy ocupado.

—Hola —susurró sin aire, el corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez desde que se habían despedido —Feliz año nuevo —fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir.

Un momento de silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras su corazón se agitaba en su pecho y contenía inconscientemente la respiración en sus pulmones.

—¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? —dijo con la voz temblorosa.

—Sí —una risa estúpida la atacó, intentando cubrir los nervios que castigaban sus músculos— Hola, Inuyasha.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Sango me dijo que no pudo contactarte desde que te fuiste. Incluso fui a tu casa, pero no estabas.

Aquella última declaración le provocó una calidez en el pecho que nunca había sentido.

—Ah sí… Para evitar a la prensa mi familia decidió irnos de vacaciones a casa de unos familiares que no veíamos hace tiempo —explicó— Al parecer ellos la pasaron peor que yo, teniendo que lidiar una semana entera con los periodistas curiosos acampando fuera de mi casa.

—Ya veo —murmuró comprensivo— Espero que estén disfrutando de las vacaciones —deseó sinceramente.

—Gracias… lo estamos pasando en grande.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones largas, Kagome finalmente decidió romper el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

—Oye —susurró con un hilo de voz— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Por supuesto. Responderé lo que sea —se apresuró a decir, haciendo reír ligeramente a la muchacha.

—En realidad necesito que me respondas dos preguntas, pero con la verdad, ¿sí? —el silencio del muchacho fue toda la afirmación que necesitaba —Uno: ¿crees que soy muy dramática? —preguntó dudosa— y dos: ¿te fastidia eso?

La leve risa distendida del muchacho la relajó.

—Uno: Puede que lo seas… solo un poco —susurró amablemente— y dos: de hecho me encanta como eres, no podría fastidiarme nada de ti.

Su voz sonaba tan sincera que a la muchacha se le saltaron uno o dos latidos, sus mejillas heladas por la brisa que corría en la playa se tiñeron de un color rosáceo, y de repente se olvidó de cómo respirar.

El silencio de la joven preocupó a Inuyasha.

—Oye…—la llamó— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, sí. Está todo bien, sólo me sorprendió tu respuesta —exclamó avergonzada.

—Kagome…

—Dime.

—¿Crees que sería posible verte de nuevo?

Aquella pregunta le dio un vuelco el corazón, y las manos le temblaron. Aferró el agarre en torno al celular y pegó más el oído al mismo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, insegura de haber escuchado bien.

—Quiero verte de nuevo —declaró firmemente.

—Yo… no creo que eso sea posible —tartamudeó en respuesta.

—¿Por qué? Por favor, solo una vez más… —suplicó, partiéndole el corazón una vez más a la joven.

—Lo siento, pero no.

No quería tener que despedirse de nuevo, la primera vez había dolido tanto que la herida ni siquiera había empezado a sanar todavía. No soportaría tener que hacerlo de nuevo, no podía verlo sabiendo que en algún momento decir _Adiós_ sería inevitable.

Las luces del alba empezaban a pintar el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosáceos, reflejándose en el mar. Kagome no pudo reprimir un sollozo ante la visión del amanecer. Sí, ciertamente no era lo mismo sin Inuyasha, lo tenía del otro lado de la línea pero no era lo mismo.

—Kagome, ¿qué pasa? No llores —exclamó afligido.

—No —negó— No es nada —murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos— Estoy viendo el amanecer en este momento. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nunca iba a ser lo mismo sin ti?

No quería sacar a colación el tema, la conversación sobre lo que había sucedido la noche de Navidad no era algo que estaba lista para afrontar. Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Inuyasha se quedó atónito, sorprendido de esas palabras.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien —susurró con la voz temblándole.

—Yo… yo tengo que irme. Fue lindo hablar contigo. Suerte en tu gira —se apresuró a decir— Adiós, Inuyasha.

Esas dos últimas palabras la destrozaron. Eso era justamente lo que había querido evitar todo ese tiempo.

—Espera —exclamó con la voz rasposa, teñida con el dolor que se acrecentaba en su pecho— No quiero que las cosas terminen así. Por favor, dime que puedo hacer para arreglar todo.

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, ¿es que acaso existía algo que le quitara ese dolor del pecho?

—No —susurró a punto de quebrarse— Adiós.

Antes de que el muchacho tuviera oportunidad de decir algo más, Kagome cortó la llamada y se abrazó a sí misma, en un intento por mantenerse en una sola pieza mientras juntaba todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse y llorar como bebé delante de toda su familia.

—¿Estas bien pequeña? —le preguntó su abuelo, al verla más pálida de lo normal.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Solo tengo algo de frio, me adelantaré e iré a la cabaña a tomar algo caliente —se excusó, sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones.

—Ve con cuidado —le recomendó frotándole los brazos.

Ella le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y se giró sobre sus talones caminando rumbo a la cabaña en la que se estaban quedando con su familia. Se encerraría en su habitación a llorar antes de que el resto volviera de la playa.

* * *

><p>Por más que lo intentó no pudo comunicarse de nuevo con ella, llamadas, mensajes, cartas… hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder hablar con Kagome una vez más. Nada tuvo éxito.<p>

Estaba a mitad de su gira, y cada vez se ponía más irritable, ansiaba poder volver a Tokyo para poder buscarla.

—Eres un imbécil —le reclamó Sango— No puedes irte del ensayo así.

—Ya estoy cansado de ensayar, es siempre lo mismo —se quejó.

Sango suspiró cansada, entendía lo que le pasaba al muchacho, pero esa no era excusa para tratar así a los demás, y mucho menos para saltearse ensayos y pruebas de sonido, cosa que hacia seguido últimamente.

—Lo bueno es que pones todo arriba del escenario, tus últimos shows son cada vez mejores —elogió, en un intento por levantar su ánimo.

Inuyasha sonrió ante esas palabras. Si… tenía sus motivos para tratar de ser cada vez mejor, y le alegraba sobremanera que su esfuerzo se notara. Si solo Kagome lo viera en uno de sus espectáculos… deseaba que ella lo viera, y se diera cuenta de que estaba poniendo lo mejor de él, por ella… No sabía con seguridad si su plan funcionaria, o si tenía sentido siquiera, pero quería intentarlo.

—Bien —bufó Sango, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos— Puedes descansar por hoy, hablaré con todos.

—Gracias —susurró en respuesta.

Cuando la muchacha salió de su camerino, buscó su celular y se decepcionó al no tener ningún mensaje de Kagome esperándolo. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse todavía, así que tecleó rápidamente para enviarle un mensaje, por la hora era probable que aun estuviera en la escuela.

**_Hola Kagome. ¿Te llegaron las entradas para el show de regreso a Tokyo? Sé que aún falta un mes, pero me gustaría que fueras, puedes llevar a alguien de tu familia, o a alguna amiga. Espero que me escribas pronto, pienso en ti todos los días._**

**_Inuyasha_**

Se sentía cada vez más desesperado por tener noticias de ella, incluso le había enviado boletos VIP para su último concierto, primera fila y al centro, y pases a camerino. Esperaba poder verla ese día, todas sus ilusiones eran destinadas a ese último concierto.

**_Creo que lo mejor sería que ya no me llames ni me dejes mensajes. Esto es difícil para mí, así que por favor ya no lo hagas. Gracias por los boletos, llegaron en el correo esta mañana, pero lamento decirte que no tengo intenciones de ir, deberías dárselos a alguien más._**

**_Kagome._**

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta.

**_Por favor habla conmigo, debe haber algo que pueda hacer para que las cosas sean como antes. Solo necesito una oportunidad._**

**_Inuyasha._**

Espero nervioso por una respuesta que tardó varios minutos en recibir.

**_No hay nada que puedas hacer. Lo mejor es solo alejarnos, pasamos unos lindos días juntos, pero venimos de mundos diferentes, y no puedo lidiar con eso ahora. Este es el último mensaje. En serio lo siento, pero por favor ya no me llames ni me escribas. Suerte en lo que queda de tu gira, escuché que tus shows son increíbles, sigue así _J**

**_Kagome_**

Se sujetó a su silla tratando de no caerse al suelo, invadido por un repentino mareo. ¿Eso era lo que ella en verdad pensaba?

No quería aceptarlo, y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo en muchas ocasiones contra el impulso de llamarla. Puso todo de sí en los siguientes ensayos y conciertos, seguro de que si se distraía lo suficiente podría olvidarla con el tiempo.

"Ella no es tan especial después de todo", se decía a si mismo cada vez que el rostro de Kagome le venía a la mente.

Finalmente llegó el día del último concierto, en el teatro más grande de Tokyo. Inconscientemente o no, no había cancelado los boletos del centro de la primera fila, ni se los había dado a nadie más.

Se sorprendió de lo decepcionado que se sintió cuando subió al escenario y esos lugares estaban vacíos. Volcó todo el enojo, frustración y tristeza -que había intentado reprimir los últimos días- en su concierto.

Cuando las luces bajaron, y se quedó en la oscuridad siendo ovacionado por el público, se sintió realmente bien. Toda su banda de soporte se bajó del escenario.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró Miroku, empujándolo fuera del escenario al notar que no se movía de su lugar.

Inuyasha no se pudo contener, tomó una guitarra acústica que se encontraba entre bastidores y corrió nuevamente al escenario.

—Oigan —gritó en el micrófono, todo el público gritó emocionado y los reflectores rápidamente lo iluminaron— ¿Quieren escuchar una canción más?

La gente gritó un fuerte "SI" al unísono, arrancando una sonrisa del joven, quien se acomodó la correa de la guitarra.

Sus músicos lo miraron confundido y él les hizo señas de que no los necesitaba. Los asistentes de sonido corrieron hacia él, trayendo un micrófono para la guitarra y un taburete para que se sentara.

—Esta canción la escribí hace poco, formará parte de mi próximo disco. Espero que les guste —explicó.

Empezó a tocar los acordes, cantando suavemente la canción que había escrito para Kagome en una noche de insomnio.

La canción hablaba de un amor que se alejaba de él, dañándolo, pero que a pesar de todo, haría todo lo posible por recuperar eso que tenían y que ella negaba.

Las mujeres del público suspiraron, y cuando terminó todos gritaron emocionados. Se sentía bien poder descargarse de eso que sentía en sus canciones. Se bajó del escenario y el resto fue historia.

La prensa no tardó en inventar historias sobre un romance secreto, y fue invitado a todos los programas de chismes. Siempre le hacían la misma pregunta: "¿Quién es ella?"

Su respuesta siempre era la misma, a pesar de que todo el mundo lo tomara con escepticismo: "No hay nadie en realidad, fue solo un soplo de inspiración. Pero no hay nadie especial en mi vida ahora"

Los meses pasaron, y poco a poco se le hizo más fácil ignorar el hecho de que ansiaba saber de Kagome, después de todo nunca más supo de ella.

Con el tiempo conoció a alguien más, con quien estableció una relación seria y empezaba a pensar seriamente en formalizar el asunto. Cuando le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó, hizo una fiesta en su honor, su familia no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión pero nada podían hacer para que él cambiara de opinión.

Aún no habían elegido fecha para el casamiento, pero mientras se decidían por una fueron a elegir los anillos de boda. Inuyasha quedó petrificado al ver a Kagome en la calle, justo enfrente de la joyería.

—Lo siento cariño, recordé que tengo que buscar unas cosas aquí enfrente —le susurró a su prometida antes de cruzar corriendo la calle en dirección a la muchacha que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Viejos sentimientos que creía enterrados lo golpearon en la cara, se acercó a ella con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó, tomándola del hombro para girarla.

La muchacha lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida.

—¿Inuyasha? —chilló emocionada al reconocer a su cantante favorito.

—Lo siento, me confundí —se excusó alejándose rápidamente de la joven antes de que llamara la atención.

Era alta, delgada y con el cabello azabache como Kagome, pero no era ella. Es más, si la hubiese mirado un poco mejor no eran ni siquiera tan parecidas.

—¿Todo bien bebé? ¿Quién era esa chica? —preguntó su prometida cuando se juntó con ella en la joyería.

Ella lucía un enorme brillante en la mano, algo seguramente muy muy costoso. Inuyasha no reparaba en gastos, pero no pudo evitar recordar a la joven de ojos chocolates y su aversión por despilfarrar el dinero.

—Tenemos que hablar, Kikyo —le dijo seriamente— Vayamos a casa.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Acaso no te gusta? Podemos elegir otro —dijo refiriéndose al anillo, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dar el brazo a torcer, porque sabía lo que "tenemos que hablar" significaba, a pesar de que no quisiera admitirlo.

El muchacho no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas y se giró para salir de la tienda, ella rápidamente lo siguió a la calle.

—¿Bebé? ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decirme lo que sea —murmuró nerviosa.

Él no decía nada, pero ella siguió insistiendo mientras hacían el camino hasta el auto de Inuyasha.

—Dime que ocurre de una buena vez —le exigió, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el piso con sus tacones Gucci.

—Tengo algo serio de lo que hablar contigo, este no es el lugar indicado —explicó serenamente acomodándose tras el volante.

La mujer no se movió de su lugar y en cambio le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Te exijo que me digas que diablos pasa contigo —chilló, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

—Ya te dije que no es el lugar.

—Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa.

El muchacho suspiró cansado, aquella mujer estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo necesario. Desde el interior del automóvil abrió la puerta del acompañante.

—Sube —solicitó.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, y lo miraba con enfado mientras se paraba con una actitud altiva. Inuyasha observó a su alrededor, y todos los seguían observando.

—Bien —bufó, cerrando la puerta del auto— Si quieres hacer nuestra conversación pública es tu problema. Me di cuenta de que no somos compatibles como creía, lo nuestro se termina aquí y ahora —dijo con voz serena pero firme.

Se acomodó las gafas de sol mientras la mujer lo observa atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hasta nunca —se despidió, arrancando el coche y alejándose de allí, dejando detrás de sí a una muchacha sintiéndose humillada por haber sido botada en público.

—Solo para que sepas, yo te dejo a ti —gritó, corriendo con dificultad detrás del auto— Me merezco algo mejor —chilló enojada.

La gente empezó a disiparse lentamente, mientras la muchacha jadeaba parada en la calle con una larga fila de vehículos detrás de ella.

—¡Oye bonita! Muévete de una vez —le gritó un hombre.

Mareada se dirigió hacia la acera, dejando que los autos circularan con fluidez nuevamente, se sentó en una banca y escondió su rostro entre las manos, deseando morir de la vergüenza.

* * *

><p>Sango tarareaba feliz mientras hacía papeleo de oficina.<p>

—Ya sé que estás feliz porque rompí el compromiso con Kikyo, pero al menos podrías ocultarlo mejor —gruñó molesto.

—Lo siento —se burló, sin podes borrar la sonrisa de su cara— Solo me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de que esa vividora no te merecía.

Tiró la bomba y rápidamente escapó de la oficina. Inuyasha resopló sintiéndose aliviado de haber tomado esa elección antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y quizás solo un poco contento por ver a Sango con esa estúpida sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

Pronto habrían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que había visto a Kagome, y sin embargo la recordaba con tanta nitidez como si solo hubiera pasado un día.

Suspiró nuevamente, con pesar esta vez. Estaba seguro de que no podría olvidarse de ella del todo, pero tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro no muy distante sus propios sentimientos no lo traicionarían, ahora que al fin los había aceptado en lugar de tratar de ignorarlos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los que llegaron al final de esta linda historia! :) Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola...<p>

Realmente espero que no me odien por el final, hice lo mejor que pude, lo juro! Quise variar un poco mis historias con el típico final feliz y hacer uno con final incierto, ¿se encontraran de nuevo? ¿acaso finalmente se olvidaran el uno del otro? Quien sabe... cada una puede hacerse la idea que mas le guste :) jajaja

En fin... espero sus reviews...y nos vemos en la próxima historia con mi pareja favorita!

PD: Mi internet anda pésimo! Me dan ganas de tirar el módem por la ventana, disculpen si tiene algunos errores de ortografía, apenas acabo de terminarlo y quise subirlo antes de quedar sin internet de nuevo... xD


End file.
